The Day His Life CHanged Forever (Kirk Family Chronicles)
by Samantha Kirk
Summary: Kirk learns his wife who died 12 years has a secret and the Jedi are bringing it to him. Not typical mindless adoration of Kirk by kids. He works to get their respect. AU version. Moderate language. Characters from Star Wars/SG1 re-purposed for Star Trek story. Elements: kidfic, family, love, abandonment, dad/daughter issues, parenting, humor, heterosexual Kirk/OC, Enterprise kids.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: The synopsis section is way to small so I am expanding it here. This story is mainly about families and what makes a family. It is a Star Trek story but there is Star Wars element to give those Star Trek people what one reviewer said "a bit of soul." I sincerely love both genres but Star Trek relies heavily on science and Star Wars faith and spirituality. Also their tech is completely different if you are as geeky as me so who would win a fight: Star Wars or Star Trek? This story is a monster in length but it just evolved that way. I don't think Kirk is some lonely bachelor just waiting for a wife and kids. Like all of us marriage, kids, and work makes things very messy and all of this is touched on in the upcoming chapters. Please read and review and send me ideas of elements to include for other chapters.

Chapter 1 The transmission

Silence. The silence of space. Jim Kirk shifts in his captain's seat to stretch his stiff muscles and gazes out the front view port at the stars. "_Gamma shift isn't too bad for a change_" he thinks silently as he takes a deep drink of his coffee and stares at the clock reading 0300 hours. The bridge crew is not as comfortable around him as alpha crew so there are no jokes or small banter as they watch the screens of the Enterprise. Just silence. "If this mysterious ship is not detected in the next 48 hours I'm declaring it a hallucination by Uhura and redirecting the Enterprise to some hot, sunny, tropical world for shore leave", he jokes but the response from the crew is only more silence and just a few fleeting glances. "_God, these guys need to get a little life_,"he again thinks silently and makes a mental note to place them on the first round for shore leave. Maybe he will go with them. Sun, sand, bikinis, Lt, Sanders in a bikini, alcohol...You know the old saying that the wildest ones are the ones behind closed doors but as the captain begins to daydream about Lt. Sanders in a tight red bikini being the first to keg stand Ensign Edwards breaks into the fantasy world.

"Captain. I have detected an anomaly off the port bow." Ensign Edwards says nervously and then stops.

"What kind of anomaly" Kirk says as he takes another drink of his coffee. Secretly he thinks to himself, "_anomaly... Spock would already be analyzing and giving me..."_

BAM. The ship rocks slightly from an energy wave as the front view port fills with blue and white light so blinding that the anyone looking directly at it is now seeing spots. Kirk blinks his eyes and immediately begins to bark orders. "What the hell was that? Damage report? What have you got for me Ensign?" As the crew takes a moment to answer Kirk instantly decides they are unprepared for the job. More drills will be necessary for him to sleep at night now. Uhura, Spock, Sulu, and Chekov would have reported from their stations long before he had even asked for reports. Sometimes, in the heat of a battle, he needs to specifically call one of them out because they are reporting so fast he misses the information.

"I have detected a small ship off the port bow. It... It appeared out of no where Sir. It is of an unknown design with an unknown energy signature. The energy field had dissipated and there appears to be nothing left of it. No residual energy. Nothing" gasps Edwards.

"Calm down Ensign" Kirk orders. "There has to be a ..."

"The ship is hailing us Captain" remarks Lt. Sanders from the comm station. Kirk looks out the view port and spies the small ship sitting just to the left of the screen.

"Open a Comm Lt, " he orders and sits straight up in the chair.

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise we...

"Captain Kirk, I am very pleased to meet you and happy to have found you. "'ve traveled a great distance to deliver my package to you. Please give me docking coordinates" a voice almost purrs back.

Kirk gives the universal sign to cut off verbal communication by snapping his fingers across his neck. "Where are my visuals Lt. Sanders?" he asks with a slight impatience rising in his voice. _Oh there will be drills. _he thinks silently. _Drills and drills and drills until bridge crew gamma can step up this game. This is not a summer cruise for cadets_ he thinks and a nervous Sanders replies "They don't appear to have the ability to send visuals. At least not ones we can detect. They can send audio only"

"Audio only?" he repeats. More impatience creeping into each word. "What space worthy vessel transmits in audio only. Get me visuals Lt." he demands "and resume audio contact with the alien ship" he repeats trying to keep a steady, even tone even though he can feel his frustration starting to seep through his face and body. He is fighting back the urge to contact alpha crew with every fiber of his being. He needs to have as much faith in each shift at he does with Alpha but tonight Gamma is a pale comparison.

"Captain," the silky voice purrs from the unknown being in the shuttle, " docking coordinates?" it requests again.

"_No fucking way_" Jim thinks "_I'm not just opening the doors to the wolves without a hell of a good reason. And why didn't they just ask to beam aboard." _No. Kirk was getting a bad feeling about this. Everything was off. "We can't get a visual lock on your transmission. Are your coms damaged? Do you need assistance?"

"Captain, my communication systems are not compatible with yours. If you will just allow me to dock and turn my package over to you I will be on my way." the being states.

This is fucking weird Jim thinks and begins to process everything he knows , which is admittedly little, about this situation. A little over three days ago, the Enterprise had received a message stating that the Enterprise should arrive at these coordinates and wait for contact to receive a package that would be of immense value to Star Fleet and more specifically to Captain Kirk. The message was sent as a data burst reminiscent of old 20th century Earth radio waves but the transmission was from an unknown origin outside the galaxy through Klingon space. With the recent Nero event and heightened tension with the Klingon Empire, Star Fleet directed the Enterprise to coordinates with the orders to make contact with whatever sent the signal. 3 days had come and gone with no contact and then out of the blue the energy distortion and ship appears exactly where it said it would be. Jim rubs his jaw and states" To whom am I speaking with and what is the nature of the cargo you wish to bring on board my ship?"

"I am Master Zala Tsu of the Jedi Knights. She said you would be suspicious and that we should be direct when dealing with you" the voice almost laughs as it if tempting Jim to lose his composure and fly off the handle like a child trying to get something an adult is holding right out of their reach but close enough to make sure they keep trying.

Jim is done with this cat and mouse game. "And who is this she you are referring to Master Zala Tsu?" Jim states ready to take off his proverbial boxing gloves and fuck diplomacy.

"Why your wife Lauren Kirk. She told us how to find you and briefed us on your most probable reaction being delivered the package. It is definitely not cargo as you previously stated" Zala Tsu states sly with a hint of humor running through the entire conversation.

Jim feels the room begin to spin and is glad he is sitting down. He feels like he has been sucker punched and all the wind was knocked out of his lungs. "_Lauren. How the fuck does she know about Lauren. That was 10..12 years ago. _Taking a deep breath to make sure his voice carries the full weight of his authority and not the weak, watery buzz that is silently screaming inside his head he tersely responds "My wife died 12 years ago. What possible connection is there to your previous communication stating that this package was of great importance to Star Fleet and myself" _Is she alive _a voice keeps screaming like Klaxons in his head. _How can she be alive_. If they had something to do with her disappearance all those years ago no force in heaven would stop Jim from physically killing that invisible voice from the depths of space.

"It will be so much easier to explain face to face Captain. As I previously stated, please give me docking coordinates so that I can transfer the package to your care."

"Lt. Sanders beam the occupants aboard the alien ship directly to transporter room 12 on my mark and send a message to Colonel O'Neill to meet me there with a full security detachment. I have had enough of these mother fuckers tonight. Contact Sulu and tell him he has precisely 1 minute and 30 seconds to take the con and this is not a drill. Commander Rios you have the con until Commander Sulu arrives" he growls as he stands up and walks to the turbo shaft . As he turns to punch the correct deck number into the key pad he sees Gamma crew staring at him not moving. Lt Sanders exhibiting a look like she is watching her favorite serial soap opera instead of being present in the current situation. "Do it" Jim snaps as the doors close to the bridge and Lt Sanders almost falls out of her chair. Oh there will be drills he silently seethes as he is whisked away to deck 9 and Transporter room 12.

Please keep reading chapters to decide Lauren Kirk's fate in poll question.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Package

"Ready sir" Colonel O'Neill states and falls in step with Kirk as he exits the turbo shaft. "Dawson, Peters, and Franklin have taken up positions in Transporter room 12 with Unit two at the ready in the hall." Jack turns and cuts off Kirk seconds before entering the transporter room. "Sir, I gotta say it" Jack says with his slow drawl but not quite Southern accent knowing Kirk won't listen to a word "but maybe you should wait in the viewing room until the..."

"Are you nuts, Jack?" Kirk shoots back staring him down like it is a cadet review and pushes past O'Neill into the transporter room. "These people have fucked around with me long enough. I am done. Let's get the package and get the hell out of here? " he grumbles and stomps into the transporter room still ranting.

Jack taps the comm attached to his shirt "Stay sharp and wait for orders" he replies and enters the room at the end of Kirk's rant about why the hell is diplomacy required for Star Fleet and not the "other parties" in every one of these God damned situation. Jack takes up position behind Kirk and switches the setting from basic stun to kill. His finger hangs there for a minute and then dials it back to the "Fuck that hurts like hell" setting as Kirk is finishing up his tirade. Although he has his doubts about why the hell the Captain would let a possibly hostile "guest" board the Enterprise, Jack can follow orders. "Ensign Plo, run a scan on possible weapons before initiating beaming" O'Neill states over Jim's pissed off monologue.

Kirk glances at Jack. Finally someone is taking the initiative tonight without it having to be blatantly spelled out to them. "_God I love Alpha crew_" he thinks. "Initiate transporter" Kirk barks and every muscle tenses in his body ready for a fight as bright white lights begin to appear on the pad bringing over the guest. "Ensign why are there four signatures?" he demands as the now four guests are slowly coalescing into physical beings from scattered atoms.

"Here we go" Jack thinks and switches the setting back to kill.

Standing before Kirk are four beings: a human male, a humanoid male, a humanoid female, and a barely discernible fourth figure behind the first three. "_Whoa"_ thinks Kirk are his eyes are immediately drawn to the barely clad female.

"_Son of bitch_" thinks Jack as he immediately begins to assess which of them will be the biggest threat to the safety of the Enterprise.

"That was very interesting" Zala Tsu purrs as she begins to slink off the transporter pad. All eyes instantly are upon her as she takes her first steps off the pad.

"That's far enough" Jack commands as he is simultaneously bringing his phaser to bear and allowing the briefest glance at her breasts and hips. But she continues to approach the Captain.

"Come now Captain, is this any way for you to treat the woman who will bring you the greatest treasure in your life" her silken voice asks, as she reaches up trying to run her long delicate fingers through his hair.

In another time and place Kirk may have let her dominate this encounter and eagerly awaited its climax in some darkened room but at 03:20 he was finished. Grabbing her wrist with a little more pressure than necessary and returning nothing more than an icy stare replies "Please relinquish the package."

All eyes are locked on Kirk, as Zala Tsu sucks in a quick breath as if she is enjoying masochistic sex. She feels the pressure increasing on her wrist. With a quick jerk she releases Kirk's grip and stares directly into his eyes. "Pity" she states with a pout on her full lips and turns back to the transporter pad. Kirk watches as she ascends back to transporter platform. His eyes, well every set of male eyes in the room, travel to the little indentation on her low back and then to her ass as she walks up the steps like a high-priced escort giving her client every cent she is worth. "_Damn_" Kirk thinks as he watches the gentle swaying of her hips and then lets his eyes travel to her barely concealed breasts as she turns to face his crew. "_This would have been a lot less difficult if she had just engaged the viewpoint at the start_" he thinks but is snapped back to reality are she begins to speak. "Captain your wife gave me a gift before she left" Zala states motioning for the two men with her to separate. "I would like to present Kate" she states returning an icy glare that totally is killing the slight hard on Jim was reluctantly experiencing throughout his encounter with her.

"Who" Jim states briefly confused as he allows his eyes to drift from Zala to the approaching being.

"Your daughter" Zala Tsu purrs and wraps her long delicate fingers, slightly menacingly, on the neck and shoulders of human child. "Tell you daddy hello child" she rasps in the child's ear never taking her hands off Kate and her eyes off Jim.

"_Fuck me. It's a kid_" registers O'Neill and imperceptibly changes the setting back to hurt like hell from kill.

"H..." escapes this child's lips as her eyes begin to fill ever so slightly. She blinks several times to clear them, nervously glancing around the room and then stares down at her feet. An endless moment passes for all in the room except for the 3 adult "guests" still standing on the transporter pad. Kate takes a deep breath and trying to project an aura of strength and calm fixes her gaze on the Captain.

For the second time in less than 30 minutes Jim has been sucker punched and must mentally remember to breath. Staring at the child he calmly states "My wife died 12 years ago. We did not have children" and allows an icy gaze to settle on Zala Tsu.

"Oh pet" she whispers running her finger tips slowly from the base of Kate's neck to her jaw line. "Daddy needs a little encouragement" she suggests and leans to over to her other ear whispering "How should we show him? Hmmmm"

A cold chill encompasses Kirk's entire body as he watches Zala Tsu's hands on the child and instead of Transporter room 12 he is back on Tarsus VI watching General Kodos select his next candidate for special treatment. The interaction instantly ignites rage he has tried to bury in the deepest corner of his soul. As he begins to form the word "Fire" Jack fires the phaser at Zala Tsu feeling smug to take the bitch down and shitty for all the pain the child could feel if his aim was slightly off. Panic begins to rise in Jim's head but before he can lunge forward there is a snap hiss and a beam of light intercepts the phaser beam. The phaser blast is deflected into the bulk head directly next to Ensign Plo leaving a blackened scar on the previously white immaculate surface. Unit Two lunges into action from the hall with phasers drawn and ready to engage.

ON THE BRIDGE:

"Phaser fire" reports Crewman 3rd class Richards from internal systems.

"Captain," Sulu questions from the bridge. "Do you need assistance?" but he is only greeted with empty silence. "Richards! Sound silent General Quarters. Let's not give the intruders any notice of our impending arrival. I need security teams three, four, and five to Transporter room 12. Lt. Sanders patch me into Commander Spock's quarters ASAP" Sulu demands sinking into the Captain's seat. "_This is not the job I am ready for_" he thinks but neither his body language or voice betrays the indecision running through his body.

BACK IN TRASPORTER ROOM 12:

"Stand down" Kirk screams and raises a hand to control any more stray phaser shots at the Enterprise's newest arrivals. The faint hum of the light saber is the only sound in the room mere inches from Zala and Kate's face. With both women at eye level, Jim decides to concentrate on the child. Kate's relaxed posture during the phaser blast denotes a trust with the Jedi behind her. She never flinched as the bolt came towards them like she knew she was safe; however, the vacant pleading expression in her eyes betray a fear of the Jedi also. The Captain fixes a steady gaze on Kate. "You are going to be fine sweetheart" he states trying to relay a calming feeling towards the child. "Zala Tsu take your hands off her and we can start over. Nobody needs to get hurt. What is it going to take for you to let her go and then get the hell off my ship" he states swallowing all anger and continuing what he hopes is a reassuring tone for the little girl.

"See darling, Daddy does care and won't let anything happen to you." Zala laughs and places a soft kiss on Kate's cheek.

Kate shivers with revulsion but then tries to regain her composure by looking at the ground. "_This was the worst idea ever_" the kid in her thinks but the small part that is trying to be an adult and future Jedi squashes the revulsion she is feeling as Zala Tsu kisses her. "_I should have called Luke first. I should not have come because they said Luke wanted me to_." Kate thinks but it is too late now.

"Sweetheart," Jim calls "look at me" but the child is staring fixedly at a spot by her feet. "_Dammit kid look at me_" Jim yells in his head but verbally tones it down to "Kate, Sweetheart, you need to look at me" with just a hint of adult authority in his voice. Kate responds to his change in tone and looks at him but this time her eyes dart back and forth across his face as if searching for something. "Lower your weapons and give me the hostage or this is going to turn ugly real fast" he states feeling the rage again beginning to build. Although he wants to reassure the child with words he knows that any show of weakness in his demeanor could cause these Jedi to kill her regardless. His eyes lock on Zala Tsu's and he realizes he is in a real life Kobiyashi Maru scenario; however he has beaten this scenario before.

"Hostage!" Zala Tsu laughs and throws her head back causing her lekku to swing gently from side to side. "Why would I come half way across the galaxy to hold your daughter hostage? Go to him pet" Zala Tsu says and pushes Kate forward as the human male Jedi deactivates the light saber barring her path. The push is not strong enough to make Kate stumble forward but only causes her to rock slightly as Zala Tsu releases her.

Kirk relaxes slightly and extends a hand towards Kate. "Come here sweetheart" he encourages the child but she does not move. "_Give me a fucking break kid. Get your ass over here"_ is quickly translated to "Kate. You need to come over her honey" Kirk repeats slightly waving his fingertips but she still does not move. "Katherine!" Kirk barks causing her to jump slightly and turn back to Zala Tsu who is standing behind her. "Look at me and come here now" Kirk firmly states using what he assumes is a half decent pissed off fatherly tone.

"Go on pet. We discussed this earlier and you know what to do" Zala Tsu states for the first time without a hint of sex to her voice. " I will assume she is going to medical. Simple DNA tests will affirm my words to you and when you are ready to talk we will answer any and all questions you have" she finishes as Kirk's hand latches onto the small wrist. Kate lets out a startled gasp. In a single motion Kirk sweeps the child out of the line of fire and cradles her to his chest saying "Take 'em down" as all three phasers fire simultaneously dropping the three adult Jedi. O'Neill has a very bad feeling. Was she smiling as he stunned her? Was this her game plan all along. "Unit two code red. We have three to transport to the brig" Jack states into his shirt comm. "_Why the fuck couldn't I fire_" he thinks as they leave the room and begins to analyze why he could not initially fire at Zala Tsu during her encounter with Jim but easily took her out in the end.

As Kirk exits Transporter room 12 Kate begins to squirm and push out of his arms. "Zala...Zala...Are you hurt? Zala!" she screams now struggling within Kirk's firm grasp as the doors to Transported room 12 snap shut behind her. Kirk does not release the child for several more feet even though she is wiggling enough to make it difficult to keep his grasp. He sees Spock and McCoy standing behind several rows of Star Fleet security. "You fucking Nerf Herder put me down" the child bellows and begins slapping at his face and kicking his shins with her feet. "I'll fucking kill you if you hurt them" Kate rants and delivers a well placed blow right below Jim's knee.

"Fuck" the Captain yells as he drops the extremely pissed off child between himself and his two friends. "Enough" he yells rubbing his knee as she quickly regains her feet from being dropped like sack of potatoes. Taking in her surroundings and looking for a way out, Kate tries to run behind Kirk and make it to the passage way immediately to her left. She did not have a plan but the flight response was overwhelming her. As she prepares to bolt down the hall Kirk grabs her arm and firmly holds her in place next to him.

"What the hell is happening here" McCoy asks in disbelief staring at a fuming Captain and the equally fuming child to his right.

"Lemme go" Kate pleads, shouts and begins to desperately tug her upper arm out of Kirk's firm grasp.

"Captain what course of logic sent you to the conclusion that letting the alien vessel aboard the Enterprise would prove wise" Spock states as if this was a typical occurence.

Bones, having assumed from past experience with Kirk's innate ability to injure himself, brings out a sedative. He dials down the amount to adjust for the child's body weight and injects her gently in the shoulder.

"You lousy motherfuckinnnnnn" Kate's voice trails off as the hypospray instantly takes effect and Kirk barely stops her head from impacting the deck floor. Kirk lets out a deep exhale as he lowers the child to the deck as Bones begins running a medical tricorder over her sleeping form. Kirk stares down at Kate and leans with a heavy thud against the wall. A full on migraine is throbbing from his eye sockets to his jaw. As the adrenaline slowly leaves his body the pain continues to increase until it is a full on symphony in his head. Jim rubs his eyes.

"Captain" Dawson reports "we are taking the prisoners to the brig. O'Neill will report back when they are in their cells and secure. Jim nods and Dawson turns on his heels and walks away.

"Well she doesn't seem to have any medical problems but I should take her to Sick Bay for a full scan" Bones states as he jabs a hypospray into Jim's calf.

"Fuck Bones" Jim yelps and reaches down to rub the injection site.

"For the migraine." he says absently. As Bones gently scoops up the small form he turns to Jim and says "You look like shit"

"Did you learn those powers of observation from med school or were you just born with them?" Jim shoots back looking down at Kate lying limp in the Doctor's arms. A blonde curl tumbles across her forehead and lays dangling on the doctors blue sleeve. The sight propels Jim back 12 years ago to a beach on Risa. Lauren's hair tumbling across his arm as he wrestles her to the sand amidst playful giggles about how this was a public beach and even thought they were married they would get arrested if caught. As the doctor turns, the child is swept from his sight and his chest tightens.

"Captain our first order of duty should be to.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Spock" Jim interrupts him "take care of it. You have the bridge. Contact O'Neill. He will fill you in" Jim's voice trails off as he begins to run down the hall after Bones. "I'll be in Sick bay."

Spock raises a single eyebrow as he listens to the voice grow dimmer with each command and then walks towards Transporter room 12 to take command of the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please bear with me. I love kid fic and love to see the "dad" side of Jim but I really don't think he would just jump into the dad role immediately. Who does that in real life when you actually have to spend time with a baby? I will hopefully get to some fluff late in this chapter. Please leave a review if you like it so I will know to keep going. Enjoy and comment if you desire. Yes = keep writing No reviews = stop.**

Chapter 3 Confirmation

Kirk stares down at the small form sleeping in Med Bay 1 as he rolls down his left sleeve. "We should have the results in a few seconds" Bones replies as he carries the blood sample to a monitor across the room in his office.

"A Huh," he mutters lost in thought. There is no denying Kate's blond hair matches Kirk's and the green eyes that searched his during the confrontation were reminiscent of Lauren's but hell genes are genes right. Millions upon millions of humans have that combination throughout the galaxy. He watches her small chest rise and fall with a steady rhythm and begins to drift back to that day on Risa. Everything was perfect. They were happy. Weren't they? He remembers Lauren laughing in the water with the sun shining off her hair. Lauren taunting him. "Wanna hit this. Right here. Right now" she laughs standing waist deep in the crystal clear waters of the lagoon slowly removing her bikini top. A persistent murmur gnaws at the back of his mind as he is reliving the last time he had made love to his wife during a break from the Academy. A deep loneliness settles in his core forcing his to ponder the events he thought were long forgotten. "_She can't be mine_." Kirk silent muses. "_Lauren would never have left no matter what the circumstance."_ But the reality is she did. Kirk's subconscious still defends her adding "_Even if she did she could not have stayed hidden this long"._ His anger begins to replace the loneliness and he looks up at the monitor over the bed.

"Jim. … Dammit Jim are you with me" Bones repeats from his desk as he stares intently at the computer screen displaying the results of Jim and Kate's blood work.

"_She is not mine_" Kirk professes again to himself. "Yeah. Whatcha got" he replies as he walks into McCoy's office and drops into the chair across from his old friend.

"A match" Bones states emphatically and turns the screen for Jim to reveal the results.

"Run it again" Kirk demands and flies to his feet leaning in so close to the screen he blocks Bones view.

"I did." And after a long pause "Twice" Bones calmly states.

"Then run it a fucking third time" Jim rants as he begins to pace the room locking his hands behind his head as is to add a physical barrier to the information streaming from Bones' mouth. His strides increase as he paces the small office but with nowhere to go but back and forth, Jim appears to be running from one side of the room to the other. Bones watches the display with a detached resoluteness. He has seen this behavior before in patients, spouses, parents when he diagnoses a life shocking result: cancer, death, paternity tests, the list goes on but the recipients all play out the shock in one of two forms: crushing sadness or overwhelming anger. Bones knows his friend and steels himself for the rage that is coming his way.

"Run it again. That an order" Jim screams and slams his hands on the desk so hard Bones' coffee ripples next to him. Bones does not move and fixes Jim with a steady stare. Their eyes lock and neither of them blink for an endless moment. "Did you hear me?" Jim replies slowly enunciating each word with venom. "Fucking run the god damned test again" Kirk yells so loud that everyone now in sick Bay is watching the exchange between the two men. Kirk catches Chapel and two other nurses out of the corner of his eye and taking long strides out of Bones' office screams "Clear the room". His crew does not need to see him like this. They quickly exit Sick Bay and Jim returns to Bones' office. "You looking for a special invitation to follow orders" he snaps and begins pacing again. Typically, after such an outburst, Kirk feels regret for the who he has directed it to but not today. He has three hostile "guests " in detention, an alien ship off his port bow, a child claiming paternity and over 400 crew that require his attention. For the first time since Tarsus VI Jim is unable to control all the emotions associated with utter helplessness (fear, anxiety, rage, sadness) and slams a fist into the office wall. The pain radiates through his hand and helps to calm his head briefly.

Bones never moves and continues to watch Jim pace with the steely demeanor that is sometimes required in his position as Chief Medical Officer. Slowly he opens the bottom drawer to his desk and removes a strong whiskey and two shot glasses. The familiar clink of the glasses causes Jim to turn and look at Bones. Bones silently pours himself a shot and then Jim. Staring at Jim, Bones downs the contents and pours himself another. Jim walks back to the chair across from Bones and with precise movements takes a seat and downs his drink. He sets the glass on the desk with a loud clink and motions with his head for another as he forms his thoughts. Bones refills the glass and waits for Jim to proceed.

"Bones, I know I fuck around a lot but this is not happening to me. If she was 2...Hell 5 even …maybe I could entertain the possibility of a night gone wrong but she's like 15 of something" Jim stammers. "I was with my wife then" he sighs dejectedly drawing out the word wife for several seconds and slumps back into the chair. "She's dead Leonard. She would not have just run off like some whore in the night taking our kid with her. Besides... apart from that the one guy... our guests aren't exactly residents of our current neighborhood if you catch my drift. That female humanoid, I know I would have remembered seeing a being like that in Star Fleet if they were part of the Federation." Jim rambles on.

"_He's ready to talk_" Bones thinks and leans forward resting his elbows on the desk between them. "The child is roughly 12 based on her physiology and not only did I compare her sample to yours but also to Lauren's from the database. The results are a 100% match. You have got to pull it together or I will declare you emotionally compromised and restrict you ass to Sick Bay. Regardless of the test, there is a child 10 feet from you that I am surprised hasn't woken to your tirade of she is not mine." Bones stares at his Captain and realizes he needs to rip the proverbial band-aid off now before he has another screaming Kirk in Sick Bay. "Now you're gonna pull it together when you are around her to try and lessen any further psychological trauma she has undoubtedly experienced being ripped from whatever home she was at." Bones leans back in his seat and rubs his eyes trying to fend off the headache beginning to grow there.

Kirk nervously looks over his shoulder at Kate and then back at Bones. "I can't pretend to know her. Be her father. I am a Star Fleet Captain, not some dead beat dad who wouldn't know his own kid" he whispers looking for confirmation in Bones' eyes but is only met with Leonard's level stare.

"Did the female guest say anything to make you believe it is not true" Bones questions trying to get Jim to think critically and act like the Captain he has known for almost 15 years.

"Nah. Just that we would be receiving a package that would be of immense value to Star Fleet and more specifically to me. She only referenced me being the father after she was transported onto the ship" Suddenly Jim's blood turns to ice water. "They did not do something to Kate did they" Jim asks jumping up and making it to the child's side in three quick steps. He starts to reach for her hand but she inhales deeply and he quickly retracts his hand. "_She's not mine_" he again silently repeats as almost a mantra in his head.

"No. All medical tests and screens came back negative for illness or medical issues." McCoy states as he walks up to Jim's side. "From all my tests she has a bill of health as clean as the other kids on board."

"Take care of her Leonard" Jim quietly says staring down at the sleeping form before turning on his heel and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going man" Bones demands grabbing Jim's arm as the doors to Sick Bay slide open. "You can't walk out on her. I am a Doctor not a babysitter. What are you going to do if she wakes up here alone?"

"She is not going to be alone. You are here. I am going to speak with our new friends and find some answers" Jim spits back icily yanking his arm out of Bones' grip "I have ship to run". Bones stares at him until the door slides shut and then shakes his head in disgust. As he walks back to Kate the door slides open and Jim re-appears. "Comm me immediately if she wakes up before I get back." he says. "Bones , I am not being a dick here but I have several fires to put out and only one hose." Jim takes a step back into Sick Bay. "Stay with her Bones" he pleads softening his voice almost to a whisper. "If you can keep her sedated until I return with some answers I think it will be for the best. Regardless of what happens from here out I am an adult and can barely process the past hour." Kirk searches his friend's face and sees the tension starting to fade from the corners of Bones' eyes. "I…" Jim's voice cracks as he is for the first time, in a long time, at a loss for words.

"Go. Do your job. I won't leave her side until you get back here." Bones agrees as Jim claps him on the back and again leaves Sick Bay. "You are going to be just fine darlin'" Bones says as he stares down at the child taking her pulse. "Your dad will come around and then I will have two of you to worry about" he softly chuckles patting her hand.

The BRIG

Kirk enters the brig to see all three Jedi calmly mediating in their respective cells. He studies each individual for a few seconds and then walks over to Jack who is leaning against the back wall. "Have they said anything?" Kirk asks never taking his eyes off the prisoners. They have crossed the threshold from guest to prisoner in his mind the minute they involved the child in the transporter room. Although they have not done anything to warrant a change in status and a night in the brig except to royally piss Jim off he is taking no chances.

"Nawh" Jack says also keeping his eyes on the cells. "Permission to speak freely sir" Jack asks?

"Yeah" Kirk replies and pulls his attention off the Jedi.

"What the hell is going on here sir. Why were they beamed aboard in the middle of the night without any scans, visual conformations..." Jack demands.

Kirk stiffens when hearing Jack's tone. Permission to speak freely is one thing but accusing Jim of purposefully endangering his crew is another. As he prepares to hand Jack his ass common sense prevails. The guy is only doing his job like it or not. A new thought crosses Jim's mind. "Did you feel helpless at times in their presence?" Kirk asks turning back to stare at the Jedi. "No helpless is not the right word but dammed if I can describe the feeling" Jim says shaking his head slightly as if to clear his mind.

"Helpless isn't the right word...but something was off" Jack confirms rubbing his forehead with his palm. "In the transporter room, you know when she began approaching you, I should have fired then but it was as if something in the back of my brain kept saying 'relax. Everything is fine' in some weird surfer type voice. This situation is FUBAR* sir".

"Yeah. I think your right." Jim says rubbing his chin. "I want them off the ship ASPA Coronel after we have debriefed them. I am calling senior staff to my ready room in 30 minutes. Find a replacement for yourself and get there." Jim turns to leave and notices that Zala Tsu has watched the entire exchange between Jack and himself.

"I'll be waiting Captain" Zala Tsu taunts sly from behind the glass as Jim turns and walks out.

* FUBAR - fucked up beyond all recognition


	4. Chapter 4

Please read and review if you want. Love feedback.

Chapter 4 Revelations

Enterprise Ready Room

Jim paces the room as the senior staff argues about the situation, discuss their various departments, and fight about the best way to proceed.

"An I been tellin ya there ain't no bloody residual energy signature to study out there Mr. Spock" Scotty yells pissed that Spock first thinks he missed something and secondly that he missed the energy vortex surrounding the entry of the alien ship.

"And may I remind you Mr. Scott the first rule of Thermodynamics states that energy cannot be created or destroyed…." Spock responds primly.

"Oh do nugh remine me of Kindergarten physics Mr. Spock…."

"And the crew did not tell the Keptin they were beamin' four to the transporter room" Chekov stated incredulously rolling his eyes.

"No. I was entering the bridge when Lt. Sanders informed the ship to 'prepare to beam over with your entire party please'." Sulu replies imitating Lt. Sanders high pitched girlie voice when appropriate.

"Air head!" Uhura rants "Did she think it was Pike or something and not a possible hostile individual."

"I had no idea that the Captain thought only one individual was coming over." Sulu responds

"And she did not even run a sound sweep to pick up any extra voices before she just let them waltz into our home" Uhura says.

"Apparently not, nor did Edwards run a thermal scan for life forms." Sulu says disgustedly cocking his head to one side.

"What the fuck" Uhura exclaims "that's SOP. Where the hell did…"

Kirk thanks God again for Alpha crew and wonders just how differently the past two hours would have played out if the vessel showed up at 1500 hours as opposed to 0300 hours. They had taken it upon themselves to be fully briefed before the meeting started so that they could work on solutions and not just rehash old information. "_Time to get this meeting organized_" Kirk thinks and takes his seat at the head of the table. The only one not arguing at the moment is Jack. Kirk looks at the man calmly sitting at the end of the table opposite him and decides to start there. "Colonel, what can you tell us about our friends in the Brig" Kirk asks.

"Well I have never seen a weapon like that before" Jack states "or how fast the male was deflecting the phaser beam or how the hell he even deflected the beam for that matter. Sir my gut is telling me they are exactly where they want to be and are controlling the situation rather than us controlling them. Dawson has run species scans on the three and besides the human male, can't identify where the hell they are from. I think they are telepathic or are at least have some sort of telepathy like the Betazoids. With all the action over the past two hours, no one directly involved with the three prisoners is showing tension anxiety, stress….nothing. For the amount of security involved in taking them out of the transporter room and then the sheer number of guards I have posted, you'd think that there would be at least one with an itchy trigger finger. I also think that they wanted to surprise the hell out of us with the kid. Hell I thought it was a dwarf or extremely small alien when they first came over but I think it was a ploy to shock and awe us if things went south. Children always change an equation in a battle and they played that card perfectly." Jack leans on the table and continues "Sir, I am not sure even with all the firepower in the room and hall we could've stopped them if they had been intent on leaving that room. My professional opinion is that they have us right where they want us."

"Can you control the situation?" Kirk asks suddenly concerned about the safety of his ship.

"Yeah …with enough firepower" Jack nods an affirmation. "I don't care where they are from. 50 men shooting at a single target will take it down." Jack leans back in his seat clearly trying to contain his anger with the situation. Pike had known what he was doing assigning Jack to the Enterprise. He was easy going, sarcastic, and a damn good man if he let you into his circle; however, he was cool, calculating, and methodical at his job. Nothing slipped by him and when it did there was going to be hell to pay. Jack did not like surprises.

"Colonel O'Neill has stated that they are willing to answer questions so the most logical course would be to gain more knowledge before taking action" Spock relies cool as ever.

"Jim" Bones' voice breaks into the conference room from an overhead speaker "she is waking up. You might want to get down here."

Faced with his multiple fires analogy Kirk does what he has always done when faced with a problem: delegate authority. "Spock, Jack, find out what you can about the prisoners and what they want. Uhura, Chekov, Scotty beam over to their ship and bring it to docking bay 10 for further analysis. Sulu you have the conn. We will meet back here at 1800 hours to update each other of your findings" Jim states and leaves the room confident that each team leader will cross all their "t's" and dot their "i's" during their missions. No one mentions or asks about the fourth being in Sick Bay although the gossip mill has burned through the entire ship by this point. They have a job to do and are doing it which makes Jim's next task a hell of a lot easier.

SICK BAY

"Just in time" Bones says as Jim enters the med bay. Kate is softly moaning as she struggles to wake up from the hypo spray induced sleep.

"What should I do?" Jim asks desperately looking for guidance.

"Talk to her. Hold her hand. Pretend she is your daughter if that will get you through it but don't upset her. I wasn't expecting a child when I came to the transporter room and even though I dialed the dose back it was still way to high. I can't give her anything else if she becomes upset for another 2 hours or so and that could be an eternity if you fuck this up" Bones growls.

"Thanks for the damn vote of confidence" Jim says and then makes a mental note to watch his language around this new guest. "_I guess you're mine?"_ The voice in his head says as he sits on the bed beside her and takes her small hand into his. She moans again and turns her head on the pillow. "Hey sweetheart…..Just relax. I have been hypo-ed more times than I can count. Sometimes it can take a minute to wake up" Jim reassures her and leans over to kiss her small hand. As soon as he as kisses her hand, Jim feels a panic bubbling up inside him. "_Why did I do that? Because you're mine. Where is your mommy?_" The questions flood his mind as he drags the chair over with his leg so that he is eye level with Kate never releasing her hand. "Come on baby" he says and begins to stroke the hair around her face. His mom used to do that when he was sick. Well when she was home when he was sick but either way he remembered it just felt good. "Wake up. I'm here. You are safe and warm. No one is going to hurt you."

Bones places a hand on Jim's shoulder and smiles at his friend. "_From psychotic ranting to concerned father in less than two hours; He'll get the hang of it_" Bones says to himself and adjusts the monitor above the bed. Her eyes flutter her eyes open and she is face to face with Jim. "_This is really happening_" she thinks. "_I wish you were Han_" but she remembers Zala Tsu's instructions and tries to blink back the tears forming in her eyes. Bones walks away to give this newly formed family a moment of privacy.

"Hey hey hey Katie bug don't cry" Jim reassures her and surprises himself with how easy it is to be with her. Just like it was with Lauren. He wipes the tears away gently with his finger tips. "You're safe and warm here. Just relax and wake up slow." He commands softly and begins to stroke her hair again.

Kate takes a moment to study him in quiet. His hair, nose, jaw, and face match the holo hidden away in her closet back home of the man smiling with her mom on a sunny beach long ago. This is her father but she will never let him know she knows. Zala Tsu said not to be fooled by his sweet words and handsome face. That he will leave her at the nearest habitable planet the first chance he gets if they do not complete their mission. Zala Tsu had told her he is not what he seems and to be wary. Zala Tsu explained that he had thrown her mom out when he found out she was having a Jedi baby. If he got rid of his wife why would he keep you Zala had reasoned? Kate will not be left again by anyone else. Why did she not listen to Luke and stay where she was supposed to. "_They will never find me here_" she thinks as tears threaten to spill again and she decides the only way home to Han, Luke and Leia is to complete the mission at whatever the cost. Kate has no loyalty to this man. She takes a deep breath and tries to sit up but Kirk's hands are holding her hand and head in place.

"Easy does it honey" he says and gently cups his hand behind her head helping her sit up. "You need to take it easy for a while until you get your bearings back. Do you want anything? Water? An extra blanket? Something to eat?"Jim asks realizing the panic is gone from his body and is being replaced by a sense of relief that she is fine.

"Water?" she says softly and gives a little cough to clear her throat. She is only going to get one chance to find Zala Tsu and the other Jedi so she has to make this count. It is her part in this plan. Zala was right. The Captain did not engage the Jedi when she was with them so she had to be "the diplomat" like Zala Tsu said and broker their release just like Leia does. "_Druk. Is Leia ever this scared_" she wonders.

"Hold on" Jim smiles and walks across the room to the replicator for her drink. When he has taken two steps away from her Kate flings the blanket aside and tries to run for the door but Kirk is on her before her feet barely hit the ground. "Whoa there Katie Bug where do you think you're going" he says and sweeps her up and back into bed. "You little girl need to rest" he says and tries to cover her back up with the blanket.

"Droyka" she mutters. She missed her chance. That bastard stopped her from finding the other Jedi. Anger begins to build up in her chest. She will have to find another way out of here. Leia's way didn't work so maybe she will try Han's brand of diplomacy. "Get your hands off of me you kriffing, sleemo Hutt spawn" she yells at Kirk staring into his eyes trying her best to intimidate him.

"Bones, she is having some speech problems. Get over here" Kirk calls out concerned. As McCoy walks across the room Kirk looks up at him and asks "What the hell were you gonna give me last night? I haven't ever been unable to speak after waking up have I?" Kirk looks at McCoy concerned about his daughter and concerned about whether or not McCoy was trying to kill him last night with the hypo spray. Bones is scanning her with another tricorder.

"Speech problems!" Kate snaps "I don't have speech problems you stoopa di'kut."

Bones and Kirk look at each other, smile, and chuckle realizing she is bitching them out. It is highly inappropriate but hearing the stream of what has to be vulgar expletives coming from the little patient is more than Kirk can bare at the moment. Relief flows through his body that she is OK and not suffering from some stroke or neurological condition. "_I'm a big boy. I can take it. This isn't the first time a girl has bitched me out._" he thinks.

The sight of they laughing just makes her more angry. "E chu ta! There is nothing wrong with me. Take me to the Jedi. You kriffing…."

"_OK this is not so cute anymore_" Kirk thinks as she starts cussing again. Although the doesn't know exactly what she is saying he knows grammar and these words are definitely something that should not be coming out of a child's mouth. "Settle down kiddo" Kirk interrupts her with a paternal tone but she keeps going.

"Settle down" Kate yells. "You Floobing…"

"Stop" Kirk says adding a little more authority to his voice than he initially intended. This is not going to be as easy as he first thought. Where the hell was she living before this? Some seedy space bar at the edge of a galaxy with a bunch of pirates and rogues. "_Oh hell no_. _I gotta nip this in the bud real quick_" he thinks. "I know you are scared and confused but using language like that..."

"You wanna hear language? I can go on all night until you let me out of here and reunite me with the Jedi" She retorts. Their eyes lock and she waits for any sign of capitulation but she clearly does not know who she is dealing with. When he doesn't move she starts again speaking very slowly to make sure he understands each word "I will make your life a living hell you kriffing droyka until I see Zala and…"

"Enough," Kirk states using his command voice. He releases her hand and stands up: His full 5'10" frame staring down at her. Ok so maybe he isn't a towering man like Han but being a child and laying down makes him seem like a giant. "You are going to calm down and speak to me reasonably and courteously or I am going to come back later when you are able to manage that. Understand me. You DON'T speak to adults that way young lady." "_Shit. Fuck. What am I doing? I can't scare her or she might clam up. I need to find out what she knows about the Jedi. I need to be a friend and not a father_" he says but the tiny piece of him that is starting to accept that she is his daughter takes over. "Now let's start over. Do you still want that drink?"

"No" she says flatly.

"OK. Can you tell me where you are from and why you came here?" Jim asks softening his tone and sitting back down. Kate folds her arms across her chest and turns her head. "_Jesus Christ is she pouting_" he thinks. "_Great._" Jim stares at her for a minute until a new idea crosses his mind. "_Kids are basically dumb right. Why do they pout? To get what they want. So let's give it to her_" he thinks. Jim leans back in his chair locking his heads behind his head matching the exact opposite of her body posture. They stay like this for several minutes before Kirk makes his move. "Let's play 20 questions. It's a game from Earth where you ask each other 20 questions and they have to answer. You go first. Ask me anything?"

When she does not respond he tries again. "OK, I'll start. Let's see. Do you want to go see your friends?" he asks.

Kate's head snaps around. "Are you serious? "Yes. I am ready…" she says uncrossing her arms.

"Bup bup bup," Jim says playfully "you didn't ask a question. That was more of a declarative sentence. Different game. Try again?

"Wha….." Kate stares at him dumbfounded and then shakes her head. After a deep sigh she asks "Can I go see the Jedi?"

"No." he replies and then adds quickly "Not yet at least. We have to finish the game. What's your favorite color?"

His response and question came so fast that Kate is rattled for a moment. "Blue" she states and stares at him thoroughly confused.

"Your turn" he says.

"Um uh." Her mind goes blank. "What's your favorite color?" she manages back

"Green. Whats your favorite animal?"

"Dog" she says

"No Shi….kidding. No kidding" Kirk says trying to eliminate the profanity. This no cursing may be harder than it seems. "Mine to. I had a dog back in Iowa as a kid. A border collie named Ariel. What's your dog's name?"

"I don't have one. Almost did once." She says starting to open up. "I had Han right there and then Leia reminded me of it being this huge responsibility" she says rolling her eyes. "But Jacen had a rock lizard."

"_Good girl. Keep talking_" Kirk thinks and makes a mental note to figure out who this Han, Leia, and Jacen were later on. They had to be important to her because she was calling his name when she was waking up. "Hit me with another one?"

"Ummm." Again her mind goes blank.

Trying to keep her from thinking too long Kirk says "Slow poke" with a smile. "I'll go again until you think of one. OK. Coke or Pepsi"

Bones watches the interaction form across the room and marvels at the ease Jim is bonding with Kate.

"I ugh… I don't know what that is" she says wrinkling up her forehead in thought.

"Seriously!. They don't have Coke where you're from? You have been missing out kiddo. Bones get us two Cokes. You are going to love it." Kirk assures her as Bones brings over two glasses filled with a dark bubbling liquid. "Try it. You'll love it…..well most kids do anyways" Kirk drains the glass in a single gulp.

Kate picks up the offered drink and smells it before taking a tentative sip. "It's a fizz" she says and takes a big swallow. "I love fizz but Leia never lets me have it for dinner."

"Yeah same here kid. Parents must be the same everywhere," Kirk chuckles. Kate gives him a quick smile and takes another sip.

"Water IS a better choice. That stuff will rot your teeth and has no nutritional value" Mc Coy mumbles standing next to Jim.

"This" Jim claps McCoy on the back "is our Chief Medical Officer. You can call him Bones. He barks a lot but is really an old softie. Just ask his daughter Joanna. When you get out of here I'll introduce her to you."

"There are kids here?" she asks suspiciously. "There were never kids on the Star Cruisers or Star Destroyers. Well sometimes there were but it was mostly when we were transporting refugees."

"Star Cruisers. Wow that sounds like a big ship." Kirk whistles. "_Come on baby. Give me something to work with_" he pleads silently and she does.

"They are. I would play hide and seek sometimes with Ben but we had to use the Force or agree to stay in only one area like the docking bay because the game would've lasted forever." She says taking another drink of the soda.

Realizing her glass was nearly empty Jim raises his hand like in a bar and says "Bones, two more in those little glasses from your desk drawer. Was Ben you refugee friend? " Kirk tries to keep the conversation going. This is one thing he KNOWS how to do. Start asking women about their friends and they can go on all night. Kate is not exception and starts to ramble on about Ben as McCoy brings over two more sodas and the shot glasses.

"What the hell are you doing man?" Bones whispers in Jim's ear as he sets down the items on the small table next to Jim. "This is Sick bay not a bar. It's been 2 hours. I wouldn't drink any if you plan to attend that the staff meeting in 5 minutes." Bones replies flicking his eyes back and forth between a used hypo spray and the Cokes. Kirk quickly understands.

"Hey, I'm working with what I got. She's talking now." Kirk replies and pours the Coke into the shot glasses offering one to Kate. Kate is finishing up her story and takes the little glass but stares at Jim questioningly. "He gets all grumpy when you eat bad so you need to find ways around the doctor's orders" Jim winks drawing another smile out of Kate. "You know my ship is pretty big."

"Not like a Star Destroyer . Your ship would almost fit in it's cargo hold." She challenges playing the mine is bigger than yours game but Jim's doing silent calculations in his head about the exact size a ship would have to be to "dock" the Enterprise. As Jim is lost in thought Kate asks "Can I see the Jedi now?"

"No." he says snapping back into reality. "I still have like 16 questions left and you have 19. Who is your favorite Jedi in the group?"

"Rogan. Definitely. He's from Corellia like Han. He's actually very funny when he is in a good mood. You will like him." She states emphatically drinking the Coke in a single swallow.

"_Ah….No…The bastard kidnapped my daughter and invaded my ship. No sweetie, Daddy and Rogan are definitely Not going to be friends_" he thinks and hands over his shot glass of Coke taking her empty one. Kate fiddles with the rim swirling the contents around and downs the shot in a single sip and holds it out for more. "_Fuck me. She knows how to do shots at 12. Where was she raised under a rock? I don't have a god damned idea how to be a parent but I can do better than this._" Jim goes to fill it again but sees the slight head shake from Bones and instead sets both glasses on the table. "Do the Jedi live with you on these ships?" he asks.

"Nah" she yawns and blinks several times. Her eyes are getting very heavy and she is having trouble staying awake. "They…" yawn "they use them to go to planets that need help" she murmurs and closes her eyes. When they have stayed shut for several seconds Jim gets up and walks over to Bones.

"Yah know most Dad's have tea parties with their daughter's and not 'tell the bartender your life story' parties" Bones says disapprovingly.

"Plenty of time later for that" Jim says absentmindedly. "Besides you just slipped my daughter a Mickie Finn. Kinda the pot callin' the kettle black doncha think?"

"Find out anything useful?" Bones inquires changing the subject.

"Well if she's right about those ships they have to be huge. I can't even fathom the firepower…"

"Captain, Alpha crew is assembled and waiting in the ready room." Spock's voice comes over the speakers.

"Be there in two minutes." Jim responds heading for the door.

"Jim. Wait. What are you planning to do with Kate? She can't live in Sick Bay you know."

"What am I going to do with her?" Jim asks incredulously

.

"Well Captain Obvious, as her father I assumed she would live with you." Bones replies smartly.

"Bones, I can't take care of her now. Let her go home with you and meet Joanna. Call it a sleep over! I don't care."

"She is a child you asshole not a puppy you play with for ten minutes and then pass off to someone else. I don't mind her meeting Joanna but you gotta come up with a longer term plan. It's best to start off early with clear expectations. Besides, this is gonna be a hard enough transition so I suggest you take home some light reading material I have down loaded for you and have housekeeping change the sheets in your guest room." Jim looks at Bones in shock. He had never thought past being with her when she woke up and finding out any intell she might know. This is getting permanent and it scares him to death. "Go. Go to your meeting. She will be asleep for another 2 hours or so. I'll comm you when she is awake." Jim stares at the PADD Bones thrusted into his hand and looks at the books he downloaded. "How to Talk So Your Kids will Listen", "Battle Hymn of the Tiger Mother", "The 7 Habits of Highly Effective Pre-teens", "Star Fleets Guide to Happy Children on Constitution Class Starships", and Parenting the Strong Willed Child" are the first few titles he sees. "I'd start with the Strong Willed Child by Jean Lidloff. I knew her at the Academy. I can put her on speed dial if you want" Bones smirks but is greeted with a dirty look.

"Captain" Spock comms again.

"I'm coming" Kirk growls and heads out the door.

I used various curse words found in the Stars Wars galaxy she came from. Look them up if you can't derive their meaning from the context in Wookiepedia. I have defined several below to get you started.

**Droyk**: A Corellian expletive

**Stoopa**: Huttese for "fool."

**Di'kut**: A Mandalorian expletive meaning "idiot

**E chu ta!**: A Huttese insult.

**Floob**: A Sullustan expletive describing one who has upset the speaker


	5. Chapter 5

Please read and review if you like it. I have a hard time with accents. Please leave suggestions if desired.

Chapter 5 Extragalactic lowdown

READY ROOM

As Kirk walks into the room Spock begins the briefing. Kirk can tell Spock is a little pissed Kirk was so late but because he doesn't display emotions it is not apparent except to his closest friends. Kirk takes a seat. "The prisoner's names are Zala Tsu, Da-Mu-Unka, and Rogan Donos. Zala is a female Twi'lek from a planet called Ryloth. Da-Mu-Unka is from a plant called Cerea and the human male is Rogan from Corellia. We conducted a basic medical scan but Dr. McCoy should administer a more complete exam at his earliest convenience. They belong to a group, which appears to be similar to the Federation, called the Jedi Knights. These Jedi form some sort of ancient monastic peacekeeping organization that is designed to be mediate conflict and keep peace within their galaxy. In order to become a Jedi you must be born with what they term "The Force" which from what I can infer is a metaphysical and /or spiritual power that helps guide them in their daily lives. When asked more specific questions Rogan responded that this Force 'enhances their ability to be compassionate, selfless, knowledge seekers and powerful soldiers when necessary.'"

"Compassionate kidnapping super soldiers?" Kirk asks. "Just the people I want movin' in next door but it fits to what Kate was telling me in Sick Bay. She happened to leave out the whole part of being a soldier though."

"Yeah, and get this. They apparently use this Force to 'feel' their enemies out during conflict. It explains how the son of a bitch was so fast in the transporter room. I think this Force thing is a way to read someone's mind so you can beat 'em to the punch." Jack comments. "I have my weapons tech trying to figure out that light sword thing but so far all he can do is turn it on. Oh and by the way I need you to approve a new work desk for my department sir. …..And a replacement floor panel. Botany will probably be calling for a ceiling patch but I told 'em that was something their department head should talk to you about." Kirk looks at Jack confused to why they are talking about budgets now but before he can respond Jack answers his question. "It appears sir that the weapon goes through well pretty much any material it comes into contact with. Crewman Reed has assured me that he will proceed with 'the utmost care the next time he activates the device' sir."

"Moving on" Kirk says raising his eyebrows at Jack who shrugs. "Any idea where they come from?"

"They claim they're from a galaxy known as SkyRiver. This galaxy is 120,000 light years across with 400 billion stars, approximately 180 billion planets, and a population of more than 100 quadrillion beings populating 70 million systems." Spock finishes.

"They're extragalactic?" Kirk questions. "Is that even possible?" he asks Scotty

"Aye Captain in theory but I duh no how yed even get there sir? The Enterprise is the fastest ship in the fleet but weed na be able to get there. Idda take 300 years at warp 10 just to gid us to Andromeda and they couldna even point out where they were from given our galaxy as a point of reference."

"Or were just not forthcoming with that information Mr. Scott" Spocks corrects and is given a dirty look by Scotty.

"The point is sir, do we actually believe they've come a helluva long way just to drop a wee lassie to her dad. I dunno if I believe it. But, if that's true and they can just make the jump anytime a kid is lost, why hava we not seen 'em before now?" Scotty proposes.

"Good point" Kirk says and rubs his forehead. "They couldn't have had enough supplies to come in one jump."

"Aye that's where the energy anamoly comes in. I think it was some artificial gravity assistance mechanism but I canna tell you anything else" Scotty explains frustrated "If I could getta wee peek inside their ship I mighta had more to report."

"Then how did you get their ship on board?" Kirk asks directing the question to Chekov.

"Vee could not beam directly aboard so I towed it to da docking bay. Veed had a team tryin' to open the wessle but no luck yet" Chekov confirms.

"Perfect." Kirk slumps back in his chair and then leans forward clasping his hands. Looking each member of Alpha team in the eye he says "So I can subspace message Star Fleet and tell them our ship was almost taken over by super soldiers" he holds up one finger, "from a galaxy so far away we can't even see it" he holds up a second finger, "and they made the journey in a damn shuttle we can't open." He holds up a third finger. Everyone but Spock shifts uncomfortably in their set. "Fuck people" he says and slams a hand on the table. "If they can do this in a little shuttle how are we supposed to deal with it's big brother Star destroyers and Star Cruisers?" he asks "Dammit guys step it up and give me some real answers. You are the best minds in the Fleet so let's put together our 1000 point combined IQ's and figure this out." Jim says sarcastically.

"Sir, it is not logical to begin to name vessels we have no knowledge of" Spock retorts

"Kate told me about them" Kirk confirms and notices everyone leans in slightly at the second mention of her name. "_Well, better tell them now as a group and save time_" he thinks. "As you all probably know already there was a fourth individual in the group who turns out to be a 100% perfect DNA match to myself and my wife Lauren who disappeared 12 years ago. The logical assumption is that she was pregnant when she disappeared but that just adds to this cluster fuck because that means she had access to a ship 12 years ago to make the journey and nobody knew about it. If you really want a head ache start thinking about that."

"So Lauren is alive?" Uhura asks Kirk

"I don't think so but hell 12 hours ago I didn't think she was alive or that I had a kid. Kate hasn't mentioned her and with everything going on I thought dealing with the Jedi threat trumps my marital status" Kirk frowns. "_And if I find out that she is still alive and sent our kid halfway across the universe with mercenaries I'll kill her myself with my bare hands_." But he keeps this to himself.

"Is she doing OK? Kate I mean." Sulu asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Kids are tough. She'll pull through given some adjustment time" Kirk replies slumping back in his rubbing his face with both hands. "In their initial message they said they had a great gift for the Federation. Can anyone enlighten me on what they might be?"

"No" Spock states. "but Da-Mu-Unka told us that they would be gone in three days time. It would be illogical to turn them out with so many unanswered questions so we must figure out their purpose here by that deadline and act accordingly."

"Ok" Kirk says getting ready to delegate tasks again, "I will get the kid to open up the shuttle and hopefully Scotty, you can figure out an answer to either the vortex anomaly or how their ships work so I can report something of value to Star Fleet."

"An how ye gonna get the lass to open the ship Cap'n? From what I hear she feels a little more than a wee bitta loyalty to the Jedi" Scotty asks.

"I'm her father. I'll tell her to do it and that's that." Kirk replies indignantly. Suddenly the whole room busts into laughter. "What. What's so funny?"

"With all due respect sir I would love to see it. I can't get Erika to eat her broccoli and I've known her since birth." Sulu laughs. Before Kirk can form a response Bones comms from sick Bay.

"Jim, you'd better sound General Quarters and get down here. It seems our little guest is quite a Houdini" Bones informs him.

"Damn it. She was not supposed to leave Sick Bay" Jim fumes and orders GQ walking into the turbo shaft. "Get me answers people ASAP." He orders on the way out.

"Two guesses where she'll try to go" Jack says following Jim into the turbo shaft. Jim knows Jack is right.

"Go. I'll meet you there after I am done ripping Bones a new asshole." Jim remarks as the doors open on the correct deck.

"Sir, piece of advice? Never take your eyes off them especially at their age. John and Ronin are worse now than they were as toddlers. Firm grip. Firm grip." Jack offers making a fist with a tight smile as a sign of support before the doors snap shut.

"Why the hell does everyone think I can't be a Dad?" Jim mutters as he walks into Sick Bay. "What the hell happened Leonard? I left her with you for an hour. Great job babysitting by the way. Remind me to call you the next time I need someone to watch the kid." Jim snaps his fingers and hits hit forehead with the palm of his hand and says sarcastically "Oh I forgot you get thrown off the babysitting list when you lose one. I thought you said she was going to be out for 2 hours." Jim remarks snidely then stops abruptly as he notices that Bones is getting two black eyes. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You wanna know what happened to me. Apparently it's a Kirk family tradition to ignore sound medical advice and self treat whenever it damn well suits them." Bones stomps over to Jim pointing specifically at his swollen nose and continues "except instead of sneakin' out like her father she uses a left elbow." Bones walks over to a mirror and continues the story. "She broke my nose when I brought her dinner over." Bones yells placing a brace over the bridge of his nose.

She hit you?" Kirk stares at him like he can't quite believe what he's hearing. "but she's like 12 or…." Bones cuts him off with a frosty glare.

"Your damn kid is like a Vulcan sehlat when all riled up. She woke up and asked for something to eat. I figured she had to be hungry so when I brought her dinner over she cold cocked me as I was setting the tray down." Bones finishes.

"And you didn't just grab her?" Kirk asks. Temper rising with each passing second.

"She's fast!" he growls defensively. "I'm a doctor not a martial arts instructor…. and I couldn't focus for a second. It hurt like a motherfucker. I'll expect you will address this issue with her later tonight and reminder her not to knock adults on their ass when she doesn't get what she wants." Bones demands. "Oh, but the way the tween sleepover with Joanna is off the table tonight" he adds trying put a little levity into the conversations to calm a visibly enraged Kirk. He's still pissed but is starting to regret purposefully setting the Captain off. Well regretting turning a pissed Kirk on an unsuspecting Kate. "_Poor kid._" He thinks knowing that she clearly is not going to be ready the next time she sees her Dad.

"What I'll address is a good old fashioned spanking followed by a personal apology from her to you when I find her." Kirk fumes pacing the room.

"You can't spank a 12 year old. Besides I'm not sure corporal punishment is the best way to establish your relationship with her Jim" Bones states putting his hands on his hips while trying to calm his friend down.

"Ya know Bones, I am flying blind here but you said 'set clearly expectations' didn't you" Jim says doing his best Bones imitation and pointing a finger at Bones' chest. "Well knocking a member of my senior staff on their ass during a temper tantrum will always have one repercussion regardless of her age. I'm going down to the Brig. I know that's where she'll end up" he says and storms out.

Sehlet= Vulcan animal that is a fierce predator in the wild but car become a loving pet is tamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Confrontations

As Kirk enters the turbo shaft a computerized voice says "Please check your comm. An important message for the Captain has been issued to all crew members." Kirk taps the comm. on his shirt and hears Sulu relay a message requiring anyone observing a 12 year old blonde child please detain and contact the bridge or security immediately. It is followed by the announcement that this is a GQ directive but for stealth no lights or klaxons will be used to prevent alarming the child".

"Thank god Alpha Crew is on the job." Kirk said and is glad Sulu made this call. She's smart and instantly would have known with lights and klaxons going off that they were looking for her. Now in silent mode she will probably think she has the advantage and slip up. "_Kids are basically dumb right? That's why they always get caught._" he reasons. As the turbo shaft opens on the requested floor, Kirk comms Jack while taking long strides down the hall towards the Brig. "Jack any sign of her?" Silence. "O'Neill?" Kirk asks again but doesn't get a reply. His stomach drops when he sees Dawson, Jack, and ten others slumped to the floor outside the entrance to the Brig. "Bones. Medical emergency to the Brig" Kirk yells taking Jack's pulse and feeling a strong steady rhythm. He takes a deep breath and enters the Brig ready to fight but sees Kate at the controls ready to release the Jedi. "Stop" he barks putting every ounce of authority he can muster into the command. He flies toward the terminal where is daughter is a breath away from releasing the Jedi. Kate's head snaps around fast and a panicked expression crosses her face. She looks at Zala Tsu pleadingly. Just as Kirk is about to reach her, he feels like he has hit an invisible wall. "What the hell?" he says and realizes if he can't physically get to her he needs to mentally get to her.

"Go ahead pet. Finish your job." Zala Tsu says encouragingly but Kate hesitates and looks back and forth between Kirk and the Jedi knowing that Zala Tsu is stopping him with the Force. Kate can feel a cold chill surrounding her. No it is like the chill is throughout the whole room.

"Don't do it" Kirk says evenly but with enough force that a shiver runs down Kate's spine. "Kate get out of the room and wait for me in the hall." He continues with the same tone. When she doesn't move he yells "Now!" Close to tears she turns to look at Zala Tsu for guidance but Kirk knows this is his one chance. "Katherine Lynne Kirk. If you don't listen to me now I swear I will take you over my knee and paddle your ass so hard you won't sit for a week." He says in a low tone that lets her know how serious he is.

Looking into his ice blue eyes she realizes how serious he is and decides to try and explain the situation to him. "You don't understand. They aren't going to hurt you? They help people…" Kate says realizing he doesn't believe her and bursts out sobbing. Suddenly Kirk and Zala begin speaking to Kate simultaneously. "Open the cells pet" says Zala Tsu over Kirk's "Go outside Kate". She is visibility torn between the two adults and who she should listen to. Her hand is shaking over the release mechanism. "Pet. Open the door" Zala Tsu orders over Kirk's "Katherine. Do NOT touch that switch."

Kirk is enraged that they would use a child like this. "Why don't you shut the fuck up you blue assed bitch!" Kirk yells at Zala Tsu never taking his eyes off Kate. Zala Tsu utters a high pitched laugh from her cell.

"Captain they…" Kate starts taking a tentative step towards him as if to help him understand.

"Dad" he replies.

"Huh"

"Dad they what…" Kirk says seeing Kate's brow furrow as she is processing his last statement. He makes the connection by saying "I am your father not your captain. So you would say 'Dad they want.. .'" Kirk tries to move forward again but the invisible force holds him static. "_Focus on me. Make me your priority. Come on baby. Stay with me until support gets here_" he thinks never breaking his stare.

Kate can feel the force coming off the other Jedi in waves and realizes he is not going to come any closer right now. She can still try and reason with him. "Dad they are the good guys. They help people. They wouldn't hurt you. Why are you doing this to them?" she says and waves a hand at the Jedi in their cells. "Just listen to them. You'll see" she replies with childlike innocence.

"_Time for a reality check sweetheart_." Jim thinks and then says aloud "Then why did they hurt Jack and Dawson in the hall." Kate turns to look at Zala Tsu but Jim fires back "Don't look at her. Look at me when I am talking to you. If they are so friendly why are Jack and Dawson lying in the hall unconscious." Kate reaches out with the force and feels nothing but the cold chill in the hall. Her Jedi skills are minimal due to lack of training so she is unable to sense the malicious undertone coming from the Sith Jedi. The chill is nothing more than the dark energy rolling off them like waves in the ocean. Kate never experienced this 'cold' with Luke, Leia, Corran, Jacen, or any one of the other Jedi she knew when they used the Force. She then begins to think how odd it was that she was able to run right past 12 men. She's fast but not that fast. The cold feeling is starting to grow around her. Tears spill from Kate's eyes and she sniffs back a sob. "Why didn't they just tell me you were on board in the first place? Why did they let you go through medical tests and had you over to strangers back in the transporter room. They didn't know what we would do with you. If we would hurt you or be cruel. Why did they do that?" Kirk yells.

"I don't know" Kate shoots back crying.

"They don't care about you. They don't love you" he states and the changes his tone to something softer "but I do. I would have beamed you over so fast your head would've spun. I would've thanked them for bringing you home if they had said you were on board" he pauses "but they didn't. They are using you for something sweetheart but I don't know what that something is right now."

Kate tries to project calmness like Luke was teaching her before she left but instead hits a psychic wall of anger, hate and fear trying to swallow her whole. She notices Da-Mu-Unka, Zala Tsu and Rogan staring at her and realizes it is coming from them. They made it so no one was able to catch her. They froze Jack and Dawson like they are freezing Jim now. The cold realization of the mistake she has made causes her to start shaking. "No. NO. They …help… They ….care …..about me" she tries to say between sobs.

"Then why did they let you walk into a room where you could have been killed by phaser fire? Why did they do that to you?" Kirk asks letting his pissed off command voice return and sees reality hitting her hard. "Why? Answer me!" Kirk's soul is being crushed saying these things to her and watching her suffer. She is being forced by him to realize she is totally alone in the universe. That these Sith Jedi are not individuals she could trust. "_I'm sorry baby but you need to know who the enemy is._" He can help heal her feelings of abandonment later when she and his crew are safe.

"I don't know" she manages between sobs and turns towards the Jedi. "Why did you do that? You said no one was going to get hurt. You said we would find him and give him the package and then we would go home. I want to go home." She screams and sinks to the floor crying. "Please take me home Rogan." No response. "Da-Mu-Ka?" she asks and he shakes his head "Zala Tsu please! Please! I'm scared. I want to go home. You promised!" She begs crying and starts crawling on her knees towards the cell arms held out pleadingly sending out a massive burst of Force energy for help to anyone. Zala Tsu's eye widen slightly as she feels hope and love pouring from the young girl. She begins to realize why Abeloth wants this child away from the other Jedi. She is beginning to see the potential in the child.

Kirk's heart is breaking. Through all the insanity in the past day he has forgotten that she is simply a kid. A fucked up kid. A scared kid. A desperate kid. But only a kid. Through a sheer force of will he decides he has to get to her and then suddenly he can move. In two quick strides he is across the room, lifting Kate up and squeezing her to his chest. She does not fight this time. As he lifts her up she wraps her legs around his waist burying her head in his neck. Her body shakes uncontrollably from crying. As Kirk exits the Brig he sees security forming to storm the room and the twelve previously unconscious crew members waking up like some old fashioned Sleeping Beauty spell. Jack is instantly on his feet.

"Is she hurt?" he asks Kirk but the captain just shakes his head no.

"Calm down baby girl calm down." He soothes her stroking her hair as the sobs continue.

"Get her outta here Captain. She doesn't need to see this" Jack says dialing his phaser to kill. Kirk nods and begins to walk down the hall. His crew has this. They can take of these Jedi. He has to take care of her. He has to heal the hurt he caused her in that room,

"It's Okay sweetheart" he reassures her kissing her head over and over. "Daddy's gotcha. I won't let you go. You're safe." Suddenly an explosion rocks the Brig and Kirk stumbles into the wall. With a snap hiss three light sabers emerge from the Brig and begin to deflect phaser shots in all directions. Kirk drops to the floor covering Kate with his body. Kate feels panic and fear emanating off everyone in the hall and knows she has to do something. She imagines an invisible wall between the Sith and the crew. She imagines that the deflected phasers shots will bounce off it and hit the walls instead of the crew.

"Hold your fire Sierra" Jack screams realizing the possible causality rate if this turkey shoot continues amazed that no one has been killed so far. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the team register the code word Sierra and turn their weapons to stun.

The force coming from the child is powerful but fleeting. "_She doesn't know she is doing this. Her skill in the Force is miminal for now_" Zala Tsu realizes. The desired to bring Kate to Abeloth for their cause is great but she knows Kate's trust in them is fractured. She does not want to take the chance the girl will use anger and aggression to protect this man and his crew by killing her and the other Sith. They will come up with a new plan to separate her from this crew. "Hope you like you new life pet." Zala Tsu spits out at Kate. "You will never be going home now" she laughs evilly but knows she has implanted a suggestion to build on later when the time is right. The suggestion is one of hope that Zala can return her home.

"Wait. Wait for me." Kate screams in panic and desperately tries to crawl her way out from under Jim. Fear engulfs her and in a panic breaks her minimal connection with the Force.

"You're safe and warm here. I got you baby. I got you baby. I got you baby." Jim keeps repeating in her ear as she screams to Zala Tsu for help.

"Let's go" Rogan yells to Zala Tsu and the three of them drop through a perfect hole in the floor cut by a light saber to docking bay 10 below.

Jack dives toward the hole and laying on his stomach fires at their sprinting forms through the hole as they board their ship. "They are making a run for it. Chekov lock down the…." Jack starts

"Belay that order Chekov. Open the bay doors and get them the hell off my ship" Kirk overrides Jack "and blow them out of the sky the minute they are clear of the ship." He says with deadly calm.

"No! Stop! Jedi help people." Kate is shrieking over Jim's command but suddenly the crying and struggling stop. Kirk looks up and sees Bones with a hypo spray.

The forward phaser cannons come on line and begin to shoot at the fleeing ship. It jumps away unscathed. Kirk gets up and leans down to pick up his daughter. Her head lolls to one side in unconscious sleep. A large bump is forming on the back of her head where she impacted the floor during the fire fight. "I've got this sir" Jack acknowledges and Kirk gives him a quick nod carrying Kate up to Sick Bay. The last thing he hears is Jack saying "Shuttle bay crew is gonna need a new roof panel. It's not coming out of my budget."

This was an emotionally heavy chapter but my next ones will definitely have lots more fluff, love and parental angst before poor Kate is dragged through the ringer again. Review if you liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 REALITY CHECK

READY ROOM

"Talk to me" Kirk orders as he convenes with his senior staff in his ready room. "Break it down to how and why the shit hit the fan on my ship." No one speaks for a moment.

"Captain, upon my examination of the damaged Brig and the surveillance footage, it appears that the child was able to run past Colonel O'Neill's security force" Spock begins with his cool tone but in mid sentence is interrupted by a highly agitated Jack.

"_God damned fucking robot_" Jack thinks fuming inside. He resorts to Spock's assessment using sarcasm. "Hey hey hey. I was sleeping of during the first part of that." Nodding an apology to Jim he continues "Not intentionally Sir. But I told you the wicked witch of the East could cast spells."

"Colonel O'Neill my assessment of the situation no way reflects on your ability to perform your duties when you are prepared" Spock tries to explain.

"Prepared?" Jack repeats crossing his hands on the table and shaking his head in disbelief. "How the hell do you EXPECT one to prepare for a blue skinned hooker and her two monk flunkies to knock you unconscious using their mind." He uses emphasis on mind and continues "From another room behind detention grade glass no less." Jack states hotly. Before Spock can continue Jack snaps his fingers and says "I should have mind melded. No no wait. That's your skill."

"Colonel in no way" Spock retorts.

"Gentlemen. Play nice." Kirk warns. He never realized until this moment that Jack did not like Spock and vice versa. Yeah he knew Spock protested about Jack's unconventional euphemisms and he witnessed the witty remarks Jack threw at Spock but he did not realize it wasn't in fun until now. He hopes it won't be a problem because he needs them both. "Continue Spock."

"As I was saying it appears that the child was able to run past Colonel O'Neill's security force due to some unknown assistance by the Jedi. Once in the Brig" Spock is again cut off but this time by the Captain.

"Yeah I got it from that point Spock. How did they get out?" Kirk says rolling his hand to speed Spock along.

Spock hits a button and the conference room screen begins to display the Jedi pacing in their cells. Suddenly the glass shatters in front of Rogan's cell. He calmly walks over to the security controls and releases the other two Jedi. "You said the child would force them to capitulate." Rogan growls. "We should have killed the Captain and taken the ship as planned."

"Careful" Zala Tsu purrs with a deadly voice sauntering over to him. "Human's are typically such mewling creatures when their young are in danger. I did not expect him to risk her life with such a rash move."

"They are waking up" Da-Mu-Ka announces.

Zala Tsu closes her eyes as if in meditation until a sharp clang draws her attention to the weapons locker on the back wall. She closes her eyes in meditation again and the door explodes outwards launching the three previously secured light sabers into their waiting hands. "Let's go retrieve the child and make our stand." She orders walking to the door. At his point Spock pauses the image to switch to the security feed to outside the Brig.

"See" Jack comments waving his hand at the screen "It was a short spell. I awoke feeling quite refreshed and alert." Spock stares at Jack for a moment and then continues the footage narrating.

"They exited the Brig and while Zala Tsu was verbally engaging your daughter, Rogan and Da-Mu-Ka proceeded to create a most ingenious exit." The video ends with a clip of the Jedi ship leaving the docking bay."

"I've bin runnin' sensor sweeps of both the docking bay and surrounding area where the Jedi ship took off and I can tell ya Cap'n they are using some sort of ion engine to power their ship. But I do nah no jus how they disappeared like that." Scotty confesses. "If I hadda wee bit more information on their vehicles" Scotty hesitates for a moment before proceeding "by maybe speakin' to the young lassie I might be able to tell ya more?

"Yah OK Scotty. I am really happy for you. Proud even that you are trying to take that extra step in solving our little problem here but involving Kate is not gonna happen." Jack states with a tone ending the conversation. Kirk is taken aback. First off she is his child but he is more stunned that Jack is acting so protective over her.

"Give me 24 hours and let me see what I can do first." Kirk sighs deeply. He drums his fingers on the table and upon glancing up sees Jack's staring him down. "Dismissed. I'll be in sick bay if you need to comm me." Everyone gets up to leave but Jack doesn't move nor does he stop his unwavering stare. Kirk meets his gaze head on and waits for the room to clear.

"Something to say Coronel O'Neill" Kirk asks formally using Jack's rank to indicate this will not be off the record.

"Nope" Jack says never breaking his stare. They hold each other's eyes for several more seconds.

"Coronel I have over 400 lives under my command and I will do what I have to so that"

"So do I Sir. And placing her in any situation that may result in" Jack's tone rises with an anger that Kirk has never heard.

"Coronel" Jim sharply yells silencing Jack but not breaking his stare.

"I have an idea. It sucks and makes me feel like a total ass hole but it may solve many of our problems." O'Neill explains his plan and Jim agreed to think about it.

"Signal me if you plan to implement" Jack responds and then gets up to leave. "She's a great kid Sir."

"She hates me." Jim says dejectedly "but the only thing I can do is try to protect her the best way I know how."

Jack feels like shit jumping to the wrong conclusion about his superior officer. "Then you're probably doing your job right. Kids hate boundaries but they need them. Kate thinks she been acting like an adult for so long she has forgotten what it is to be a kid. She's gonna need "he makes large sweeping gestures with his hands "really really big boundaries with a moat." He suggests moat like it's a possible place for dinner with his wife on Saturday. "And that curly barb wire stuff along the top so"

"Dismissed" Kirk says laughing at the way Jack can defuse tense situations with humor. Kirk sits alone in his ready room for a few minutes enjoying the first private time he has had to himself in days. He stares at the clock and realizes he has not heard from Bones in a long time and decides to go check on Kate.

SICK BAY

"Hey you" Kirk says as she is waking up. "You've been a sleep a long time. Almost 24 hours. You must have been exhausted. Bones said you have a bump but no concussion. How are you feeling?" He wiats for a response but she doesn't say anything. "I was worried about you. You were told to stay in Sick Bay young lady. We will talk about this later when you are feeling better but next time you need to listen to me." She still looks through him not saying a word. "Are you hungry?" he asks "I can get you something to eat if you want?"

Kate just stares at him saying nothing. "_Fuck you and dinner. I'd rather starve_" she thinks.

"Silent treatment?" he asks reclining back in the chair. "Not a problem with me. I am glad you are safe and unhurt but I have a lot to say and since you're not talking it should be easier for you listen. You and I…. we have a LOT of issues to work out but don't you ever hit an adult in anger again. That spanking threat was real and if you EVER raise a hand to another adult when they are looking out for your well being" Kirk leans forward making sure he has her full attention "I will paddle your ass 'til you can't sit. This is your first and only warning."

"I have been on my own for…" Kate fumes

"And you're not now. It may take a while but you will understand that there are adults and children on this ship. As previously mentioned you may not have had to listen to adults before; however times are changing for you little girl. Adults make the rules and children follow them around here." Kate rolls her eyes but Kirk continues "As adults our job is to looking out for your best interests and" Kate rolls over facing the wall not looking at him.

"Jim a word" Bones says and pulls Kirk into his office closing the door. "You need to improve your bedside manor" he says sitting down behind his desk.

"McCoy in the past 24 hours I've had a ship invasion, two gun battles, found out that my dead wife may not be so dead, found a daughter and had to delegate every…. single….. decision…. to someone else on the Enterprise. I cannot do my job with her on board. I am not ready to be a father. I am a ship's Captain. It is not fair to…" Jim rants but quietly enough for Kate not to overhear. His knuckles have gone white he is gripping the back of the chair so tightly.

"You arrogant son of a bitch. Fair to who? To you? To her? You are in here bitchin' that life's thrown you a massive curve ball but what has it done for her?" Bones seeths.

"God he's right. _I'm a fucking asshole._" Jim thinks and walks around to sit in the chair. Before he can say anything Bones lets loose again.

"The mighty James T. Kirk finally has a problem that can't be solved by sex, booze or running away and it scares you to death."

"I am scared Bones." Jim admits hotly in a whisper. "I am scared to be around her. I am scared of fucking her up any more than she probably already is. My childhood was stellar." He continues condescendingly "I had so many great role models to draw inspiration from. My father died. Winona left me. Frank beat the shit outta me. Those are some fantastic memories to try and connect to Kate with." Kirk suddenly goes pale as he realizes how much they do have in common: Lauren dying, her dad leaving, and the Jedi emotionally beating the shit out of her. "Bones I don't know how to do this." Kirk states rubbing his jaw in defeat.

"You will learn like the rest of us did and still do. Maybe your kid is more fucked up than most but you'll get through it. Go on take her home and let her pout there."

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're discharging her?" Jim asks panicking.

"Physically there is nothing wrong with her. I can't keep her here forever and from a psychological stance the quicker you two can get into a normal routine the better for both of you. Now get out and try to find a way to entertain yourselves that doesn't involve guns or hostage situations." Bones says semi-joking semi-serious. This brings a small smile to Jim's face and as he turns to leave Bones adds "Be patient. She'll come around and remember she is a kid and not one of your crew members."

Kirk walks over to the bed. "Time to go sweetie." He says and sits down on the edge.

"Where?" she asks snootily.

"Well I thought I'd show you to our quarters, get some lunch, and then tour the ship." Jim lays out the plan for the day.

"I'm living with you?" she asks sorta stunned but also sounding pissed.

"Yah. Typically kids live with their parents until they become adults." He jokes and she lets out a deep sigh. "Come on I know you wanna see the ship?" he encourages rocking her back and forth on the bed.

SHIP TOUR

"These are our quarters" he says opening the door. She looks around the room and walks over to his desk. On the corner under some PADD's is a picture frame. She goes to move the PADD's but Jim quickly comes over and says "your room is over here and the bathroom here. Why don't you take a shower and then we can tour the ship" he suggests.

"Sure" she says and walks into the bathroom.

Quickly Jim retrieves the photo and hides it in his drawer. He doesn't know why he's kept the picture from his wedding day so long ago but Kate definitely doesn't need a reminder of her mom today. While she is showering the door buzzes. "Come" Kirk orders and in walks Jack balancing two beers and two cokes on a large pizza box.

"Sam thought you might like this instead of the mess hall" Jack says setting the pizza down on the table "and I knew you would need this" he says holding out a Coke and a beer for Jim to choose from. Jim instantly reaches for the beer.

"Fuck yes" Jim says cracking the top off and taking a large sip. Jack hesitates for a second then opens his beer and sits on the edge of Kirk's desk.

After a second draw on the beer Jack asks "Are you sure about this Sir? Once you start the tour I won't know to stop."

"Yep." Jim says taking a long drink "I have no other choice." He says evenly.

Jack raises one eyebrow and gets up as he hears the sonic shower turn off. He walks to the door and before he leaves adds "She's a good kid. Tough as hell. She is gonna test you to see who is top dog in the family so be prepared."

"Was that Jack?" Kate asks coming out of the bathroom swimming in Jim's robe toweling dry her hair.

"Yes and it's either Mr. O'Neill or Coronel O'Neill OK" he corrects walking into her room and coming out with a ship's uniform. "Not the best I know but give me a day to work something out alright." He apologizes. "Now get dressed and then we can eat and then see the ship."

"Sure" she says disappearing into her bedroom. After she comes out they eat and then are off. He shows her Engineering first and can tell she loved it followed by the mess hall, recreation rooms, and the Bridge. Kate was very polite and tried to remember every detail he told her in case she needed it later. He saved the observation deck for last and was glad he did. It was empty. Just her and him.

"This place is amazing" she admits walking into the star filled room. She walks up to the large glass view port and stares longingly into space. A smile starts to creep across her face and Jim sees Lauren in his daughter. "I love this view. I always have. My favorite place on the Falcon was to sit in the pilot's seat in the cockpit. It was better than this because the top was also plexi so you felt like you were floating in space." Kate walks right up to the glass viewport.

"_Of course it's better. Everything is better there. You aren't gonna give an inch honey are you?_" he thinks but opts for "I bet. From what you were saying in Sick Bay those Star Cruisers are huge." Jim crosses the room and stands next to her arms crossed looking out the viewport. "_Come on take the bait baby. Tell me all about how your old life is better than here_."

"The Falcon isn't a Star Cruiser" she states like he should know. "It's a YT-1300 light freighter that Han and Chewie modified with military grade shields, weapons, and sensors. It's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy making .5 past light speed." She imitates a man's voice that Kirk assumes is Han.

"A cargo freighter?" Kirk asked genuinely impressed but raises his eyebrows and looks at her like 'come on'.

"Yeah" she says smiling. "That ship saved us more times from pirates, smugglers, asteroids, the Vong. You name it she did it." 

"_Pirates? Smugglers? Really? That whole living under a rock thing might have been closer to the truth than I thought_" he muses to himself.

"She'd definitely out run the Enterprise" Kate tells Kirk with an attitude.

"Never" he says both baiting her and defending his ship. He knows it's childish but he also is feeling a little pissed off with her comment. "BUT for arguments sake say she would try to out run us. How would she do it?"

"Well we use hyperspace to travel instead of your warp. Honestly I don't really understand the physics of it but Han tried to explain it to me once by saying its like swimming in a large pool. The water represents kinda like another dimension. Now above this pool is tachyonic matter and below it is baryonic matter. Does this make sense to you?" She asks like she it tutoring him in a math class. "I get a little confused about this Baryon"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah pool keep going" he interrupts her trying not to sound too eager. The science behind this is starting to make his head swim and he is a board certified genius.

"Oh okay" she says. "Well somehow we get the two matters to crash into each other and BAM" she claps her hands together "these two matters throw you into the pool water where we swim faster than light speed. From what Scotty was saying about your engines they are" Kate says but again is cut off by Jim who is processing the information and its implication much faster than her.

"About 10,000 times as fast as the fastest Federation ship." Kirk turns around to face her with his back leaning against the view port. He has to be careful and not let her know he's pumping her for intelligence but he is fascinated.

"But in a battle the Enterprise could outmaneuver her right. The Falcon I mean, because you don't rely heavily on sub-light engines. You essentially make one big jump and are right there." Kirk bites his lip hoping that for one he didn't confuse her because this was absolutely blowing his mind. He also hoped that two he hadn't engaged her in too much conversation. In his experience with Kate so far, too much conversation with him shuts her down.

"Han is an awesome pilot so you couldn't catch him" She ponders absentmindedly biting the inside of her cheek "but yeah I guess you could out maneuver another pilot."

"But our shields and guns could easily take out your ship" he taunts "_Come on sweetie. Tell Daddy how to beat these fuckers if and when they come back_."

"I dunno. Our Star Destroyers and Star Cruisers have ray shields and you have deflector shields. I don't know whose is better." She pauses for a minute trying to come up with another way to one up him. "Oh we also have ion canons both ground and ship based. They let us take out our enemies from farther way so we can avoid close combat situations sometimes. Guess that solves our maneuvering problem huh." Kirk's mind is racing with all the information she has supplied. If it's true they will be the proverbial fish in the barrel unless they can figure out a way to take out Jedi ships in hyperspace before they enter real space. He was getting a real headache. Kate mistakes Kirk's expression for defeat. "Told you we were better" she thinks but feels a little bad. "You have replicators and transporters though." She says like it is a consolation prize. "We don't have that."

"Uh huh" Kirk murmurs completely lost in thought about everything she has said. "Roger and out" he says aloud and then tells Kate it's time to go back to their quarters. She looks longingly out at the stars for moment like she is searching for something and then turns around following Kirk. As they approach the room Kirk snaps his fingers and tells her to go in. That he forgot something and will be right back. Kate starts to think about how nice they day was with him. He seemed proud to show her off and he obviously loves the Enterprise like Han loves the Falcon. He tried so hard make her laugh and feel better. Han would like him if he met Kirk. They might even be friends after awhile. Maybe she could visit Kirk after she goes home. All of a sudden she starts to become angry with herself for enjoying her day with Jim. She sits down on the floor to wait for him. "That's not my home. It's his home." She says aloud like she is looking for confirmation somewhere.

Jim jogs to the expected meeting place and sees Jack. "I gotta tell you sir I was surprised you took those beers signaling me to tag along via uniform communicator." Jack says leaning against the wall on one shoulder with his feet crossed at the turbo shaft outside Jim's quarters.

"Why?" Kirk asks wrinkling his forhead. "We apparently are out gunned, out shielded and will be eating their dust in a fire fight. Each hour I am realizing how much more I love her but I cannot stop being a Captain because I'm scared she is gonna find out I'm pumping her for information to blow Jedi ships to smithereens." Kirk puts his hands on his hips and paces in a small circle once before turning back to Jack. "As her father my first job is to protect her not be her friend." Jim defends his position. "Tomorrow she's going to school so tell Uhura, Scotty, and SpocK they have all night to come up with some answers by 0800 hours." And Kirk walks away.

Thanks so much for all your reviews. I have this story pretty much finished in my head but I plan on doing some small short stories about Jim and Kate growing as a family so if you have any ideas or things you'd like to see leave me ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Parenting Kirk style 101

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

The minute they are back in the room Kate completely shuts down. She walks into her room and sits on the edge of her bed. She looks around the room and feels so lost. "_What are you doing Kate? Wearing their uniform. Turning into one of them." _Her inner voice begins to scream. "_This man left your mom. He left you. Remember what Zala Tsu said about falling for his sweet words. He is never going to let you go home. Even if the Han or Luke find you he won't let you go. He's your father and no matter what happens from now on no one is going to take your side against his. You are stuck here forever._" She works to keep her breathing steady and controlling the anger growing inside her. She just wants to break something.

"Need anything" Kirk asks from the door after several minutes.

"No" she snaps.

"Are you sure I…"

"Are you stupid or deaf? I said I am fine" she says trying not to yell.

"Whoa. Watch that attitude." Kirk warns sitting down at his desk with his PADD to review tomorrow's schedule. After a few minutes he tries again "Hey Katie bug! Why don't you come out and watch some…"

"_Katie bug? He can't call me that. Mom called me that_." She fumes inside and storming out of her room shouting "Don't tell me what to do." She walks over to the coffee table, picks up a chess piece, and throws it narrowly missing Kirk's head. She instantly regrets throwing it but she needs to do something. She is so mad at him she starts to shake.

"Knock it off" he yells back in his command voice. "That the hell is wrong with you. You don't…"

"You are not my father so don't even try to be. I am not your daughter no matter what some kronging test says." and throws another chess piece at him that shatters into a million pieces against the wall.

"_Game on_" Kirk thinks and stands up from behind his desk. "Look I know this hasn't been easy for you but it hasn't been a picnic for me either." He tries to take a step from behind the desk but she lobs a pawn at him causing him to duck from being hit. Her aim is getting better and Kirk's patience has reached an end point.

"I am not staying her a minute longer than I have to." Kate announces tension and anxiety growing inside her. "I will steal a ship, run away….anything to get away from you" she yells and swipes all the remaining chess pieces from the table. "I have a home and it is NOT here. NOT with you." She begins to pace in front of the couch breathing heavy and alternately clenching and unclenching her fists. "I just want hit something." She demands.

Kirk can see she is ready to explode and an idea pops into his head. He has felt this was before. Extreme desperation in a situation you have no control over and sometimes hitting something did make him feel better. "You want to hit something?" Kirk asks crossing the room in two quick strides to the small figure in front the couch. She sits down and pushes a little deeper into the cushions to create more distance between them. "Then let's go hit something. He grabs her arm and pulls her out the door and into the turbo shaft at the end of the hall.

"You're hurting me" she says and he releases her arm. She begins to rub the stop where his hand was gripping. "You gave me a bruise there when you pulled me out of the transporter room yesterday" Kate states.

"Sorry" Kirk apologies "but things were a little tense then and you" he levels a finger at her face "were not being very gracious during the rescue." The doors snap open and Kirk strides out leaving her in the turbo shaft. Kate quickly jumps out before the doors close and follows him half running to keep pace with his stride.

"The Jedi are my friends. I didn't need rescuing." She says emphatically following him into a large gym.

"You seriously still think they are your friends" he says stunned. "Well on that note just know that I will be picking your friends from now on until you get better judgment" and walks away. When Kirk walked in the room everyone stops what they are doing and focuses on them. Kate takes a moment to look around. It is a huge space with a full sized track that runs along the perimeter. Ropes, climbing walls, weight machines and water fountains are spread throughout it in clearly defined areas. She scans the room for Kirk and sees him standing on a mat to her left. Kate runs over to him.

"You wanna hit something. Hit me" he states lacing on a pair of boxing gloves.

"I thought you said never to hit an adult again" she says staring him straight in the eye.

"You're not hitting me in a tantrum. We are sparring and I don't think you can. " Kirk corrects. "Get your hands up."

Kate looks nervously from side to side at all the people staring at her "_He's kriffing nuts_" she thinks.

"Katherine" he snaps drawing her attention back to him. "I get it. You're pissed. Pissed off at the whole universe. At me. My crew. The Jedi." he lists "you broke Bones' nose but I think you'd rather take a shot at me so have at it." Kirk hits the gloves together, squats down a little to her level and gets ready for her to hit him.

"Unique parenting style" Dawson comments to Jack.

"Yeah" O'Neill says slowly. His eyes are glued to the two Kirks circling each other on the mat. "But hey if it works" he shrugs. "Don't think Sam will let me but might be a conversation started the next time the boys fuck up."

"10 bucks he won't hit her back" Dawson wagers

Jack shoots him a WTF look but then says "You're on".

The anger in Kate's heart begins to seep throughout her body. The stress and anxiety comes to a head and she puts up her hands. "I'm gonna kick your ass" she says throwing a punch to Kirk's face that he easily blocks.

"Really! You just missed. Try it again but hit me this time if you are gonna hit me" he taunts. "_Come on baby girl. Let it go. I have been there. Pissed of at the entire universe and no way to get it out. So let's try to get it out_" he thinks deflecting another punch. She throws a quick left jab followed by a right hook that would have hurt like hell if she connected. "_Peace keepers my ass_" he thinks. "_They are training her to be some kind of soldier. Who does that to kids? Well they won't do it to my kid._" She follows with two rapid punches and attempts a leg sweep. "Kid's got some moves_."_ Kirk says encouragingly. "Watch your balance." and deflects a round house kick.

"Are you kriffing critiquing me?" she says dropping her hands.

Kirk throws a punch that connects with her shoulder just hard enough to annoy her and then sweeps her legs out from under her. She is on her ass and throws a death glare at Kirk. "Watch your balance." he repeats offering her a hand up and "your language young lady."

"Dammit. How did you know?" Dawson asks a straight faced O'Neill who snatches up the money and stuffs it in his pocket.

"It's a pissing contest to see who is tougher and he has to win. He'll just hurt her pride." Jack says watching them go at it. And maybe her ass if she falls on it anymore." Dawson laughs at his comment and they go back to running.

"You don't even know what I am saying?" she retorts back throwing a right hook and then a round house kick that Jim elevates high enough when blocking to cause her to fall on the mat again. "Dwang it" she yells slamming the mat.

"Language." He reminds her a little more authoritatively and waits for her to get back up. "I'm serious about this. Control it or there will be consequences. You don't live under a rock anymore." Kirk throws three punches that she deflects with effort and he notices she is breathing harder but the hate is starting to disappear from her eyes. Just a little. "_You're feeling better. I can see it. God I can't believe this worked. At least you aren't crying. That's starting to drive me nuts kiddo._"

"I did not live under a rock you slee…." She starts but then rephrases when she sees the look in his eyes saying try me. "I did not live under a rock." Kate swings a left hook and then upper cuts to his stomach both of which he blocks. She is getting more pissed with each throw but not at him. She's mad because she can't win and that Kirk is actually teaching her something she likes.

"Where did you live then?" he asks deflecting several punches and throwing several she easily blocks.

"None of your business." she says panting and places her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

He gives her a moment and when she stands up ready to fight again he says "Let's finish 20 questions. What's your favorite food?" he asks throwing a punch towards her jaw slow enough that she deflects it but with enough force that she is starting to wear out physically blocking his blows.

"I don't like you. I won't play your stupid…."

"Bup bup bup. Questions remember?" and he barely connects to her side but it's enough to drive her over the edge.

"Aghhh" she screams and starts wildly throwing punches. Kirk lets her get in two to his side and then places a leg behind her so when he taps her shoulder she falls to the ground sweating. She stays seated catching her breath.

"I like cheeseburgers." he says standing over her. "Are you ever gonna ask a question?"

"Why did you throw her out?" Kate asks venomously.

"_Here we go. I knew this was coming._" he says to himself and sits down on the mat next to her. He begins to take off the gloves. "This is a conversation for our quarters" he starts.

Kate quickly cuts him off. "I knew you'd say that" she fires back and tries to get up.

Kirk grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls her back down. "but, for the record she left me." They sit in silence for several seconds. "We can talk about this any time you want but let's not have an audience okay." He gestures with his head to all the people in the room. Time to go home" he says standing and offers her a hand up. She seems more relaxed now. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah a lot" she admits with a small smile and they remembers shattering his chess set. "I'm…I'm really sorry about breaking your chess set. I will pay for it somehow." She says as they walk back to their quarters.

"Ok. But the next time you need to throw something try pillows, clothes, anything actually that won't shatter into a million pieces." He asks.

"Deal" she smiles. The sparring match actually helped a lot. It felt good to hit something. She felt like she had control of something in her life even if it was only for a minute. "_He really isn't that bad Kate_" she thinks to herself. "Can we come back in the morning?" she asks hopefully. As they are about to enter their quarters

"Tomorrow night" he says and drops the bomb "You have school tomorrow."

"School?" she says shocked "You have got to be dwanging me. You have school here?"

"Yes and" Kirk turns staring her in the eyes "you lost 15 minutes off your bedtime for saying shitting me." Kirk hits the key pad and walks in. Kate just stands in the hall staring at him. "I know basic grammar he yells from in the room. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out dwanging. And that's why you're going to school." He walks toward her in the hall and makes a sweeping gesture with his arm "Comin' in."

"Krif" she mutters under her breath and flops on the couch turning on the telepresentor. "Teeth and bed now" Kirk says taking the remote.

"What?" she demands sitting up. "It's only …."

"Yeah and you lost 30 more minutes for saying fuck and being so blatant about it. I warned you there would be consequences." Kate stomps to her room in a huff and shuts the door. Kirk sinks to the couch exhausted both physically and mentally. "_I don't know if I can be a single dad. Fuck you Lauren wherever you are._" He thinks and then goes off to shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: I think it's time to see how they interact without Jedi drama or a day or two. The Jedi drama is coming back way to quick so enjoy, read, and review.

Ch9 FIRSTS

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

It's 0630 hours and an annoyingly rhythmic buzz begins to permeate Kate's head. "_What IS that?_" she thinks groggily. Her body starts to rock slightly and she hears a voice. She struggles to open her eyes. She did not sleep much last night even though she was exhausted. She had lain in bed from 2030 hours until at least 0200 hours thinking about her situation. _How was she going to get home? Why did she ever leave? What was she going to do about Kirk?_ Each question that she thought about generated another four until her mind and heart were racing. Kate wasn't scared in the sense that she thought Kirk or the others on the Enterprise would hurt her. They all seemed nice enough and in a different world she probably would have really liked them. In many ways they were like the people she was so desperately missing tonight. No she was scared in the sense that she might actually like this new place. That this new place was safe and warm and filled with people who wanted to care about her for once. "_That's not fair_" she scolded herself as the thought filled her mind. Han and Leia and Luke cared about her. Cared desperately for her and were scouring the galaxy for her. She would just have to wait for them. "_I won't be nice. I will just try not so mean anymore to him. __I won't get close_" she finally decides. "_I will play nice until they get here and then it will be back to normal._ _But what about him?_" Her inner conscious asks. Kirk is her biggest problem. He seems nice enough but no blood test will EVER make him her father. Regardless of what he said in the gym he wasn't there and leaving once means you can do it again. "_Keep your distance. Don't get close. Think of him as the ship's captain Kate. Someone to get you from point A to point B and then be on his way_." He obviously does not want the daddy job she knows. He does a pretty good job at hiding it, but Kate can see that fatherhood was never a desire for him. He could have easily married again and started a family after he left her mom if he wanted and he didn't. He was only driven by his career. Still it was nice waking up both times and seeing him there at her side she admits to herself. Kirk is becoming a constant, predictable presence in her completely erratic life and that scares her.

"Come on sleepy head. You need to get up and get dressed for breakfast." Kirk says shaking her softly with a hand.

"Go away" she moans and hides her head under the pillow.

"No can do kiddo. I have Alpha shift on the bridge and you have school at 8." He says walking out of her room.

"I don't need a babysitter." She says sitting up in bed craning her neck to see out the door and into the living room.

"I hope not at 12," he yells from somewhere in the next room "but you do need an education and today is as good a day as any to start."

"I did not live under a rock ya know even though you have been so fond of telling me this for two days. I did go to school."

"Really? Where?" he asks from the other room.

"_No personal stuff Kate. Keep your distance_." She thinks but instead says "I can read and write several languages. I can fix a sub light engine in no time fast and"

"When was the Federation founded?" he asks still fumbling around in the next room. She slightly leans out of bed trying to see what he is doing and suddenly he is back in her room. She sits up straighter trying to pretend she didn't care where he was. "I'm sorry I didn't get that. I asked when the Federation was founded and you said, "he draws the last word out waiting for her to fill in the blank. She sighs annoyed and starts playing with a fingernail. "No. Ok then how about when warp drive was discovered? Who are our allies? Who are we at war with? What is"

"Look if I were at home I could answer a helluva lot questions you wouldn't know the answer to and make you look dumb too" She snaps.

Kirk sits on the bed and sets a bag down on the floor in front of him. "I was not trying to make you feel dumb but to simply point out why you need to go to school." He gets up and walks to the door. He turns around and says "I got some clothes from McCoy's daughter Joanna for you to borrow until we can get you your own. Figured you like that better than a fleet uniform. Now move it. Breakfast in 5" he says shutting the door for her to get dressed.

"Aghh" she groans and falls back on to the pillow staring at the clock. After a long minute she pulls the bag over and looks through the clothes. She puts on a pair of blue pants and a green t-shirt. She ties a thin gray coat around her waist and brushes her hair. "Hey do you have a…."

"Here." Kirk hands her a toothbrush and goes back to his desk picking up a PADD. Two minutes later Kate comes out of the bathroom and they walk to the mess hall pretty much in silence.

"Ok" Kirk says as they walk into a large room filled with numerous tables but no food "Lemme will show you how to use the replicators to get something eat." Kate follows him to the back wall. "This is a replicator. You use the keypad to type in what you want to eat." Kirk looks her up and down for a minute and then says "you look like a waffles type of girl." Kirk types in the required food names and then with a flourish says "tada" and waffles and milk magically appear.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kate says eyes wide with shock

"Watch your language" Kirk reprimands and then explains the finer points of food replication aboard a starship. "Cool huh" he says and walks to a table in the back.

"Whatever" Kate says but inside she can barely contain her excitement. "_Oh my God I have got to get one of these for the Falcon. No more of Han's shitty cooking. I wonder what it tastes like though_" she thinks and takes a bite. "Oh my god this is good" she thinks and lets her shoulders relax for a minute while she chews.

"Uh huh" Kirk says staring at her smiling. "I knew you would like it" he flaunts smiling.

"It's fine" Kate says and tries to pretend to be disinterested in eating when all she want to do is shove it in her mouth and get more.

"Ya know Kate you could for just a second let your guard down and try to enjoy even the smallest thing aboard the ship" Kirk insists staring at her while drinking his coffee. "It's only waffles not a life commitment, and I can tell you want more."

Kirk stares at her long enough that Kate figures a response will at least make him eat his breakfast and leave her alone. "Fine. They're good alright. Happy," she says and tries to eat like it's the last thing in the world she could be doing now. Kirk laughs shaking his head and begins to review his schedule on the PADD drinking his coffee.

"So how are we doing this morning?" Bones asks walking up to the table. There's a girl with him that looks about her age with long dark hair that is slightly curly. She smiles warmly at Kate.

"Ready for a fun filled day of learning!" Kirk answers enthusiastically waggling his eye brows causing Joanna erupt into a fit of giggles.

Kate glares at him and says sighing "You really aren't as funny as you think you are."

"Yes I am." He says smiling sending Joanna in to another fit of giggles "you are just lacking a sense of humor."

"Come on Kate. I'll take you class" Joanna offers and as Kate gets up to go Jim adds "or you can be extra cool today and have your dad walk you to school" he says emphasizing the word cool.

"You are so infuriating" Kate laughs in spite of herself. She tries to wipe the half smile off her face but is unable to do so. Kirk winks back at her causing her to bite her top lip to physically stop smiling. The girls start to walk away but Kate turns and runs back to the table. "20 questions right?" she states and Kirk leans back in his seat crossing his arms looking at her. "Who are we at war with?

"Klingons." He states matter of factly.

"Thanks" she says and walks away.

"That's what you call bonding conversation?" Bones asks incredulously

"No. We were talking about the merits of education when it came up but at least she's talking to me?" Kirk says finishing off his coffee.

"Give it time." Bones states simply.

SCHOOL

Joanna leads Kate to a small conference room on deck 6. The room is set up with four tables each having two chairs. They face a large desk with a huge conference screen behind it. There are several large work tables against the walls with various papers, books, and PADD's on them.

"This is Kate Kirk." Joanna announces to the three boys and other girl in the room.

"It's just Kate. Not Kate Kirk." Kate says firmly. She is living, eating, and hanging around with him but taking his last name is way too far right now especially with these people. Back home Katie Kirk did not sound so foreign but when everyone calls her that here they are not referring to the same person. Her Katie Kirk didn't have a father, traveled the galaxy in a tramp freighter, and was training to be a Jedi. Their Kate Kirk was some annoying Captain's daughter. Better set them all straight from the beginning.

"That's the girl that broke your dad's nose?" Cameron asks staring.

"Yep" Joanna says and laughs a little. "I know I shouldn't laugh but he was cussing up a storm which he never does when I am around. It was kinda funny because he thought you were so helpless and all."

"Bet old Kirk went nuts on you when you got home. I wouldn't have sat for a week if it was my dad." A dark haired boy says who has his feet crossed and propped up on the edge of the desk across from him. He stops smiling and takes his feet off the desk sitting up straighter.

"_He's cute_" Kate thinks looking at him and likes his bravado and honesty. "He really didn't say anything about it except that I had to listen to adults and if I ever did it again yada yada yada." She says waving her hand like come on finish up already.

"And that YOU wouldn't sit down for a week if you ever did it again" Kirk says from behind her. Kate jumps about 10 feet off the ground. With her cheeks flaming red and her heart pounding in her chest she turns to see the Captain standing behind her.

"Ugh" Kate stammers at a complete loss of words.

"Forgot your PADD at breakfast." He says handing it over to her his eyes locked on hers.

"Thanks" she manages hoping her hands still aren't shaking when she takes it from him.

"Have a great day sweetie" he says and finishes by kissing her forehead.

Kate sucks in an audible breath of air because she had forgotten to breath during the exchange with Kirk. "Ass hole" she mutters when she is sure he is gone.

"Whoa dude. That's like mutiny talk." John shoots back. "Kirk's cool if you give him a chance."

"Try living with him," Kate utters. "OK so I got Joanna's dad is Bones. Who's kid are you?" she asks John.

"O'Neill's with 2 l's" he says imitating Jack making Kate giggle. It is the first time in a long time she has really laughed and it feels good. "This dork" he hooks a thumb at the kid next to him is my brother Ronin. He's adopted which is why he didn't get our dashing good looks. Hey I'm gonna kick your ass later" John yells as the slightly older boy puts him in a head lock while giving him a nuggie.

"I'm Cameron Scott and the name says it all" he jokes "or maybe I shoulda be sayin' it like this lassie" using a Scottish accent.

"Erica Sulu" the dark haired girl says from the front row. She seems like the serious one of the group Kate decides.

"OK take your seats" Lt. Uhura says walking into the room and turning on the conference screen behind her. I'm sorry I'm late but let's get started. Everyone but Kate start on interpreting the Klingon phrases in chapter two of your book. Kate I am gonna load beginner Vulcan on your PADD for you to look at for a minute and then you can follow along after when we move on to Vulcan."

"You're our teacher?" Kate asks surprised.

"Well one of them. I teach languages and communication. Several other members of the crew teach the other subjects on a rotating basis." Uhura explains. "Now if someone says" Uhura begins to teach but is interrupted by Kate.

"So why can't I start Klingon." She asks.

"Vulcan is the first language introduced. Once you get it down we then learn Romulan followed by Klingon. Vulcan and Romulan have similar grammatical structures so they tend to be easier to learn. It's the easiest of the three so we will start there. Just read the PADD and we will be with you soon. Ok repeat after me 'NuqneH'" Uhura starts teaching again

"But from what admittedly little I know isn't Vulcan our ally?" Kate asks interrupting again

Uhura sighs loudly before responding. "Diplomacy is covered later in the day so"

"I don't care about politics except to know who my friends are. And if I understand correctly Vulcan's are our allies so if I gotta learn another language I should really learn who we're currently in a pissin' contest with." Kate states matter of factly.

Uhura is speechless with Kate's persistent boldness. She shouldn't be though because she knows Kirk but she is kind of getting pissed off. She doesn't mind teaching at all but there are other things she could be doing right now instead of defending her teaching position to a student. "Look we can discuss increasing your language studies after school with your father"

"Don't call him that. I refer to him as Kirk or Captain and anyways I'm the one doing the work so it shouldn't matter what he thinks." Kate states back hotly.

All of a sudden she feels a sharp kick on the back of her chair and hears "Shut up" whispered from behind her.

Kate spins around and gives John a sharp look before turning back to Uhura. "Look I am fluent in Huttese, Shyriiwook, Selonian, and Rodese. I am passable in Illodian and Traders Argot. If I can understand and speak Shyriiwook I think I can handle Klingon" she challenges.

"Fine follow along then" Uhura says sharply and starts to teach again for the fourth time today. By the end of the hour she has to admit Kate has an ear for language but is still pissed off. The school day continues with several people coming and going teaching History, Engineering, Physics, Math, Xenology, and Xenobiology. She found the math and sciences tedious but actually learning something in history, Xenology and Xenobiology. Lunch was fun and relaxing. Her day was going pretty good until they began studying Diplomacy.

"Seriously. You could've told me at lunch that he was teaching diplomacy." Kate grumbles to Cameron sitting next to her.

"Your dad is the coolest for diplomacy. I'm not sure the Star Fleet will ever make him an ambassador but his stories are the greatest and he doesn't give much homework." Cameron responds.

"Day going fine Kate." Kirk asks from the front of the room but he doesn't have quite the jovial tone he had at breakfast.

"Swimmingly." She replies and settles in for Kirk's view on diplomacy which she thinks is ridiculous considering she saw firsthand his diplomatic skills with the Jedi. About 5 minutes into his lecture she realized she was hanging on every word. It was giving her a great insight into Kirk's non-dad personality. She had to admit it was crazy all the things he had to know to keep other people from killing each other. Class ended before she realized it and Joanna was asking her to come with them to rec deck 3. It didn't sound too bad and her only other option was to sit either alone in Kirk's quarters or worse sit with him. She gathered her stuff up and took a step to the door before telling everyone to wait for her outside for a minute. Kate walked up to Kirk once the class was empty. "_You promised to be nice last night remember_" Kate says to herself approaching Kirk. "Hey everyone's to rec deck 3 so I am gonna go OK?" she asks.

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Kirk says.

"Asking I guess? Is that a problem?" Kate suddenly feels a little uncomfortable alone with Kirk. He seems a little pissed but she hasn't been around him all day so it could be anything.

"An hour. Then home for dinner and homework." He states.

"An hour" she whines. "Two I promise to be home before 6." She bargains.

"We are not bargaining. Take the hour before I take it back." He says a little stiffly.

"Ok an hour" she agrees and walks out the door. Kirk watches her go and then sits down putting his head on the desk.

"Tough day sir" Uhura says walking into the room some time later.

"You have no idea." He mumbles through his arms. He sits up and looks at Uhura. "That conference call to Star Fleet sounded like we were on drugs or had gotten drunk on Romulan ale one night. I had no idea how insane the Jedi situation was or sounded until I had to explain it. Oh and then respond "No I can't answer that sir." or "Yes were are workin' on that one to Admiral." and my particular favorite "I understand I have the top minds in Star Fleet but we have no idea Sir." He groans and drops his head back into his hands. "So what did she do." Kirk asks sitting up crossing his hands in front of him and waiting for Uhura to add just that extra bit of special to his day.

"Nothing. I ugh forgot my PADD." She quickly states getting up.

"And you are such a liar." Kirk says falling into his off duty charming voice that makes Uhura want to pull her hair out. "Come on. I plan to drink myself into a stupor after the kid goes to bed and leave this day behind me. Hit me with it so tomorrow there are no surprises."

Uhura always being direct explains how Kate was belligerent in class and interrupted several times because she did not get her way. "I just don't want a problem next class." She finishes.

"I'll talk to her tonight and I promise it won't happen again" Kirk says irritated that he did not know this before she went gallivanting off with the other kids. He looks at the clock on the wall and sees that it is 1800 hours and curses to himself that he must've fallen asleep. He briskly walks back to his quarters fully expecting to have to go find Kate somewhere on the ship but is surprised to see her at the table doing homework.

"Ughh" she moans as he walks in. "Thank god you're finally here. I was almost desperate enough to find Spock to help me with this math. And I would have to be pretty desperate to do that" she says raising her eye brows and pursing her lips. "I can figure it out but not the way he wants me to and 'it would be illogical to not show your work. For if you make a mistake how would one know where to start to correct that mistake'" she imitates Spock trying to achieve no facial affect at all.

Jim laughs and walks over to the table placing a hand on either side of her body looking over her shoulder. "Lemme see it" he says and begins to explain what to do. After an hour of "ok's,", "whatever this sucks,", "I don't care what you say I still don't see how's" and finally "I get." Kirk has forgotten about the conversation with Uhura. With homework done it is time for dinner and neither of them want to go to the mess hall. "And this is the last time we are eating pizza." Kirk says as he replicates several slices for dinner. "If you tell Bones the only thing you have eatin' for two days is waffles and pizza I will kill you." he jokes. Kate laughs and Jim flashes back to his first date with Lauren at that little pizza shop off campus. She ate it like Kate is doing now; by eating the toppings off first before ultimately consuming a plain slice of cheese. He fell in love with her mom that night and seeing Kate acting so much like her makes him secretly miss her.

"Are you listening to me?" she asks chewing her last bite of crust snapping Kirk out of his daydream.

"Yeah." He lies.

"Well I'm gonna take my shower and then go to bed. See you in the morning" she says walking into the bathroom.

"It's only 8:30" he says.

Leaning out the bathroom door Kate says "Yeah but tomorrow's gonna be another 'fun filled day of learning!'" she says trying to enthusiastically waggle her eye brows like he did earlier. "Besides Spock is soooooo monotone I can barely keep my eyes open when he's teaching."

This causes Jim to laugh out loud almost spitting out his beer. Jim sits down on the couch and turns on the telepresentor. Kate comes out about 20 minutes later and walks into her room. Jim gets up following her there ready to bring up the Uhura incident, but before he can start she groans and says "You're seriously going to tuck me in." Jim feels like he can't breathe but quickly recovers. This is the first time she is initiating any real contact with him and he follows her lead.

"First day of school. First night of homework issues. First tuck in." he says pulling the blankets up under her arms and tucking it in around her body bouncing her up and down. She laughs and he sits on the edge of the bed not sure what to do.

"Mom used to do that." She says still laughing

"She did." Kirks says hoping for more but he can see the sparkle in her eyes and smile rapidly fading.

"Before she took off like a big ass bird in the night." Kate says solemnly her eyes starting to fill up with tears. "_Quick do something_" she screams in her head. Memories flood her mind of the last time her mom tucked her in. Of all the nights she had to tuck herself in when Lauren left her at the boarding school. Of the nights she was cold or alone and prayed for someone to tuck her in like her mom used to and how Kirk just did. It is too much and she can't control the tears filling up her eyes. "_Don't you dare cry around him. You don't need him. He did not need you. He doesn't need you now that the Jedi are gone. You don't have the package and that's all he wants. When he realizes this you will wake up one morning and he will be gone. You will be alone again because no one can find you here._" Her sub-conscious reminds her.

"Kate" Jim says soothingly and she has to decide right now whether to fight him or give in for just moment. Then all of a sudden she throws her arms around him. He holds her in the first real hug ever and closes his eyes enjoying the embrace before he notices she is sobbing softly in his shirt. "Hey" he says and tries to lift up her face.

"No" she says sharply burying her face deeper into his chest. She is ready to fight him. Throw him out like he did to her mom but then he says something.

"_Go with your gut_" a voice whispers in his head and instead he says "Move over." She slides over still holding him and he lies down on the bed letting her slide into the crook of his arm up against his side. She continues to cry softly and he lets her. Lauren always curled up like this when she 'needed a good cry' so Kirk goes with what worked with Kate's mom. He pats her leg with the arm surrounding her until the cries stop and she is asleep. "_Fuck you Lauren and I hope you can't sleep tonight wherever the hell you are._" He thinks holding their daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

CH10 Friends

The day starts like the previous ones with Kate and Jim getting ready for the day and walking pretty much in silence to the mess hall.

"Kate" a voice yells from across the room as Jim and Kate walk through the door.

"Can we sit with them?" Kate asks

"Sure. What do you" Jim starts but Kate is already gone. He gets their food and walks over to the table balancing the two trays.

"Morning McCoys." Jim says and sets down one of the trays in front of Kate.

"What the hell is this?" Kate asks looking at a pink pudding, a long yellow fruit, some toasted bread and a bowl of what looked like gruel.

"Language young lady. This is your last warning" He says scowling at her. "It's yogurt, toast, banana, and oatmeal."

Kate holds his stare for a moment but then she starts to get that icky feeling at the base of her spine she always gets when she knows she is in trouble and can't win. She is accustomed to this feeling with Han but it's weird to her that she is now getting it with Kirk. She begins to squirm trying to get rid of it as it starts to travel up her back and into the rest of her body. Kate notices that Joanna has a bowl of the gruel looking stuff and takes a big spoonful. "Oh my Gawd dis is gwoss." She says and reaches for Jim's drink to wash out the bland sticky stuff still left in her mouth. "Its wike dat dwang fwom Kessel." She slips up again but figures he couldn't understand her anyways.

"Hey" Jim says grabbing the cup from her mouth as she gulps it down.

"What is that? It tastes like stim café but weaker." She asks.

"Coffee and no" Jim says taking a drink from the mug.

"Why?" she demands but before Jim can answer Bones jumps in.

"Because it is the most widely used legal stimulant that should be banned for anyone under 18. Causes high blood pressure, liver damage, insomnia, irritability" Bones lists.

"Don't need more of THAT now do we?" Jim says taking a sip and raising his eyebrows in agreement.

"Ya know you're not a" Kate starts ready for a fight but Joanna interrupts her.

"Come on Kate we are gonna be late" Joanna says and pulls her from the table.

"So how's it going at home?" Bones asks as the two dads watch the girls leave.

"She asked me to tuck her in last night" Jim says draining his coffee and never taking his eyes off her.

"That's a start Jim." Bones says as Kirk gets up and walks around the table to sit directly across from him.

"And then she hugged me. I mean really hugged me and I loved it until I noticed she was crying."

"You are gonna have to expect that Jim. It's gonna take time."

"Yeah but this was different. It was one of those my heart is crushed girl cries." He tries to take a drink from the empty cup again. He does not feel very comfortable with all this personal talk. Bones is a great listener to his girl conquest stories from bars or one night stands but this is different. This is his daughter. "I didn't not know what to do so I laid down in her bed and held her until she fell asleep from crying." Bones just listens patiently to his friend. The silence make Jim continue talking. "And you know what I was thinking the whole time Bones? What the hell has happened to her for the past years 12 years? Fuck." He yells a little louder than he realized drawing looks from the surrounding tables. "You know I used to think that if Lauren walked back into my life I would just be happy she was back and never say a word. I would take her back and move on but now I think if I saw her I would kill her with my bare hands. I mean what kind of mother leaves her child alone."

"Jim we don't know why" Bones starts in a sympathetic tone but Jim is so angry now he slams the cup to the table breaking the handle off.

"No. There is no excuse good enough. Hell maybe not the first two hours after meeting her but now….. I would leave Star Fleet for a couple of years if I had to for her not to be alone again. I couldn't let her go now anymore than I can stop breathing." He says staring at the broken handle still in his hand. He is extremely uncomfortable with all this sharing now. "I'm gonna be late."He says and walks out.

READY ROOM

"OK people impress me with something." Kirk says sitting down to his staff meeting.

"I've listen to the lassie's explanation of hyperspace travel and I gotta say Cap'n it blows me mind. The physics are sound be to be sure but we do na have anything with enough power to phase matter directly into subspace." Scotty leans forward in his chair across the table. "From what I can tell that's how they are completely side steppin' the known speed limit of light constant. Whatever they are usin' to do this is completely different from any engine design we got." Scotty says.

"Come on Mr. Scott there has got to be" Kirk questions

"Captain what Mr. Scott is attempting to explain would be akin to asking you prehistoric Neanderthals to build the Enterprise with stone age tools." Mr. Spock says with a matter of fact tone.

"So we can't reverse engineer one of their engines. What are our other options?" Kirk asks leaning on the table with both hands clasped in front of him.

"I think I hava way to stop them in this hyperspace though." Mr. Scott says. "In order for these bloody bastards to travel in hyperspace they hafta have a very specific set of coordinates to follow. Think of it like a road sir. As long as ya stay on the road ya won't hit anything. But if ya were to veer off the road ya'd hit a tree."

"So do we call Botany for some suggestions about landscaping then" Jack says. He is a very smart man but all this science stuff gives him a headache. "Plain English. Why can't these Engineers use plain English." He thinks.

"What Mr. Scott means Coronel O'Neill is that their courses must circumvent strong gravitational fields. In theory Captain, a gravity field around a Super Nova, black hole or other celestial body would disrupt the Bachyonic and Tachyonic bonds holding them in hyperspace."

"So that's their Achilles heel." Kirk says visibly relaxing now that they have some kind of working plan in place. "A strong enough gravitational force will essentially stall them out and bring them back to real space."

"Correct in theory Captain; however, we do not have a way to generate enough power to create a gravity field strong enough to stop the Jedi ships at this time. Nor do we know where to point such a device" Spock concludes.

"What about a net? You know like in fishing." Jack suggests. You can catch a helluva lot more fish with a net than a single hook. And if the net is really really big"

"You're a bloody genius Jack" Scotty says standing up and going to the conference screen to visually sketch what is in his mind. "If we created a lot of little gravity wells and placed them here and here and here" Scotty draws on the screen "Their net force may be able to stop the bloody Jedi. We could have a hypernet lining the bloody neutral zone if need be."

"Excellent Mr. Scott. Keep me apprised of any further developments. Dismissed" Kirk says and everyone begins to leave the room. "Sulu a word" Jim says before his helmsman leaves. He takes a seat next to Kirk wondering what this about.

"Mr. Sulu, I have all the faith in the word with you but I can't let Kate go piloting with you today." Kirk says.

"Sir?" he questions

"She piped off with Uhura and it's more of a punishment thing." Kirk explains. "Just tell her you need to get my permission or something and then take everyone else when she comes up here.

"Fine" he says and leaves the room.

LATER ON THE BRIDGE

"Hey are you busy" Kate asks Kirk

"No" he says smiling laying down the PADD in his hand. "What up buttercup?"

She smiles in spite herself at his upbeat attitude. She has seen Kirk mad and it was more than a little scary but for the past couple of days he has made such an effort to be approachable. Begrudgingly Kate is starting to see how he won her mom over with her easy charm, quick wit, and great smile. "Apparently I missed something yesterday and everyone is going for pilot training after lunch. Sulu told me to come tell you I was going." Kate states with a matter of fact tone.

Kirk's demeanor slightly changes and he shifts in his seat resting both elbows on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him before he starts talking. "I don't think that's a good idea right now sweetie." He says.

Kate feels her cheeks starting to go red being on the bridge and having everyone hear their conversation. "_What the hell. He can't tell me no_" she thinks but is smart enough not to say anything right here. Kirk does not seem to have a problem telling her his mind in public but she wants to make him change his mind without the audience. Kirk sees that she isn't going to take no for an answer but is glad she is not making a scene.

"Come on" he says and leads her into the ready room. He takes a seat at the head of the table crossing one of his legs over his lap and waits for Kate to start who is more than eager to do so.

"Look I forgot to tell you last night so just comm down to Sulu and you can get back to work." She explains. Kirk takes a deep breath but before he begins Kate adds, "I really didn't mean that whole thing about stealing a shuttle you know. Where would I go?" she says sarcastically but with enough humor that Kirk would have to know she was joking.

"I spoke to Sulu earlier today and told him I couldn't let you go this time. Maybe next week okay." He responds with a tone that clearly signals his mind is made up.

Kate feels like she has been slapped across the face. "Why? You can't believe how incredibly hard it was for me to come up her and ASK for your permission to do something." she say looking almost like she is ready to cry.

"Well you'd better get used to it because it gonna happen at lot." He then softens his tone. "Baby girl I told you in Sick Bay that you that when adults make rules and you don't follow them there will be consequences." Kirk leans on the table propping his head up with two fingers on his temple and thumb under his jaw ready for her to explode. "Next week." Silently he adds "_I also can't have you out roamin' space if the Jedi come back._"

"What rules are you talking about? I went to school, came home on time, hell I"

"Language" he warns

She restarts without the slip up. "I even went to bed when YOU said to. What did I do wrong?" Her eyes start to fill up with tears.

"Look I hate this as much as you but your attitude yesterday with Uhura over what languages you would learn was unacceptable."

"That bitch" Kate states shocked and then quickly covers her mouth with both hands.

"Right there is your problem. You think you can say what you want and do what you want whenever you want."

"No I don't" she snaps back indignantly.

"Really what did you say when you came up to the Bridge. You said and I quote 'Sulu told me to come tell you I was going.' You came up here expecting for me to do exactly what you wanted. So far you haven't shown me that you are nothing more than a spoiled brat when you don't get your way so there has to be consequences."

A tear slips out of her eye and she reaches up and wipes it away as fast as she can. "I just thought it was a smarter choice to learn Klingon than stupid Vulcan." She reasons.

"Probably is" Kirk agrees. "And if you would have just stopped and the three of us talked after class, like she suggested, you would not be in this position right now. We will talk about this later tonight if you want." Kirk suggests.

"I will apologize right now or in class in front of everyone. Whatever you want just tell Sulu you changed your mind ok please." She begs wiping another tear away.

"I think just telling Uhura sorry will be fine but no still means no. They will be back in about an hour. Go back to class and work on your homework, read ahead, do anything until they come back."

When Kirk gets up to leave Kate yells out "I could have lied and just told him you said yes. I did not have to come up here ya know."

Kirk turns and walks slowly towards Kate who is backing up to the wall. "Go ahead. Try it. The only reason you are not getting into more trouble about this is because you are accepting responsibility for your actions. " He turns leaving the room.

Kate waits for him to go and then leaves through the opposite door so she does not have to take the turbo lift in the bridge. She walks back down to the empty classroom and sits at her desk scrolling through the pages of Basic Klingon until everyone returns. John is the first one back.

"Why didn't you meet us down there?" he asks. "It was so cool we…..Hey are you crying?" He walks to the desk in front of her and bends down to look at her face. A large tear falls on to the PADD she is looking at and she doesn't even try to wipe it off. "_God why do girls always cry_." John says sighing deeply. He gets ready to walk away because girls are so dumb sometimes and then remembers what his mom said this morning about trying to be extra nice to Kate. That she was alone and scared and had no friends. John thinks for a moment and then says "My mom never cries but when she does she always goes to her special place to do it. We have a special place here on the Enterprise that no one knows about only us. Wanna go cry there?" he asks.

"_Boys are so dumb_" Kate thinks but the idea of a place that no one knows about interests her. "Sure" she says wiping the tears away. "But aren't we gonna get in trouble for leaving class."

"Nawh we get out early during shuttle training." He says. "Come on but don't cry 'til we get there. I don't want anyone tellin' my dad I made you cry." John leads her out the room and into a turbo shaft. They ride for a minute and then it stops to let someone else on. "I didn't do it Mom" John starts to protest as a pretty blonde with short hair wearing a red uniform gets on the turbo lift.

"You ok honey" she says and bends down to look her in the face.

"I just went back to class to get my PADD and she was crying. I swear." John continues to protest.

"OK." She says to John. "Anything I can do?" She leans in close to her ear and whispers "girl to girl."

Kate signs and shrugs her shoulders. "Dads can be total bishwag" she says smiling now.

Sam O'Neill crinkles up her forehead for a moment not understanding "bishwag" but having a good idea it meant something along the lines of asshole but hoping it was more like dork. "If you ever need anything call me. I am always here to listen and maybe get a mani-pedi." The door opens and John pulls Kate out as Sam yells "Be home at 6 for dinner OK".

"Your mom seems nice." Kate tells him and follows him to a door to what looks like a closet.

"Yeah I guess." He says looking around as he opens the door and walks in.

"Great secret hiding place." Kate says but then John moves a dusty cart and opens an access panel and starts to crawl through it. "This has potential" she amends her first statement. She follows John crawling for a few feet, up a ladder, and through another access port to enter a small room where she responds "This is kriffing awesome." The room is filled with some blankets and pillows, a discarded conference chair, a small table, telepresentor, replicator, and various posters. All the kids from class are sitting around chatting.

"Fucking. It's fucking I think you mean. You sound like a dork or stupid when you keep saying stuff like that" John reprimands.

"Dunno bro. Might be nice to say stuff the parental units don't know the meaning of. And if we say if nice enough they might think we are givin' them a compliment" Ronin comments from across the room. "Like that birthday present was so kriffing great. I wish I had two." He says it so nicely that Kate bursts out laughing.

"Well my da….Kirk knows kriffing but I got a lot more where that came from" Kate laughs.

"Why don't you call him dad?" Joanna asks sincerely from a pile of pillows across the room drinking a cold thick brown drink with a straw.

"Because he's not." Kate shoots back pissed. From the hurt look she sees on Joanna's face she says, "I just met him and he threw my mom out when she was pregnant with me so that really isn't someone I want for my dad."

"You are smokin' crack" Cameron says like she is crazy. "Captain Kirk has never LEFT anyone anywhere. No matter what. I've heard people on his away missions talk about how he fought to make sure they all came back no matter how hopeless it was. Remember that time"

'Yeah well I guess he had a change of heart once he became Captain of the Enterprise 'cause he sure wasn't around when I was little." All the kids are staring at her and she quickly changes the subject to avoid answering anymore questions. "Is that a replicator?"

"Yeah" Cameron says smiling. "It took all three of us to get it down here. The last time we were at Star base 12 it broke and they were going to throw it out but I hid it. Now we can get anything we want that is not on our food cards without our parents knowing."

"They ration your food" Kate says shocked.

"Yeah and it's all her dad's fault" John says throwing a pillow at Joanna.

"Hey imagine what I typically get being his daughter. You do not have it as rough as me." She says giggling. When she sees Kate looking confused she continues. "It's not rationing like you can't get enough to eat but more of rationing what you want. See our parents can lock out or limit things from the 4 basic foods groups i.e. Pizza, chocolate, ice cream, coke . And make sure you get enough fruits and veggies instead." Kate makes a quick mental note to see if Kirk has done this already at dinner. "Anything you want that your dad, uh, the Captain won't let you have?" she asks.

"Well, since I am obviously not from around here they don't have the things I like like nerf medallions, ryshcate or mallapetal. I don't really know what to ask for."

"That all sounds gross" John comments making a puking face.

"It's not" she reassures him.

"Well mallapetal sounds like milkshake so let's try some stuff out to see what you like HERE" John suggests. He begins replicating so many things that Cameron starts complaining it will overheat. John tells him to relax and Kate can definitely tell that he is Jack's son. After 30 minutes of stuffing themselves Erika quickly announces the time and they all start leaving one by one so that they won't be noticed. After about 10 minutes John and Kate are alone. He throws a Hershey Kiss at her forehead and it bounces off while he screams "And the crowd roars for more HHHHHHHHH".

Kate laughs and throws it back at him. "How have the adults not found out about this place and put an end to your party?"

"Cameron has spliced video of empty access tunnels into a loop that plays only on those cameras. Nothing ever happens down here so the parental units never noticed the loop if they have ever looked at these sensors. It also has something to do with being under the warp core so when they do ship scans the radiation blocks this room."

"We are under the engine" Kate cries out.

"Scared" John shoots back.

"No" she says. "Damn. Right, it's damn." And John nods back. "We have about ten minutes to be home by 6 before you get in trouble. Can we make it?"

"If we run" he says and they take off back to their quarters. It is one minute to six when the breathlessly pair reach the senior staff living quarters and open the O'Neill's door laughing.

"Dude you are so fast" John pants walking into the room with Kate smiling behind him. "Hey Mr. Jim" John says flopping on the couch."

"Feet" Sam reminds him and he swings his feet to the floor but still sprawls across the couch.

"Mr. Jim?" Kate asks Kirk. "I get Mr. O'Neill or Coronel O'Neill and he gets Mr. Jim" she laughs.

Kirk watches his daughter's smiling face and slightly flushed cheeks from running god knows where on his ship and is happy she is making friends. "Off duty or after hours" he says standing up from the table and walking to the door.

"That's two ll's" Jack jokes looking at Kate. "Fair is fair Jim. Call me the Grand Poohbah or maybe Oh Amazin' One but definitely not Mr. O'Neill he says rocking back and forth on his heels."

"Let's settle for Mr. Jack huh? Off duty or after hours OK" he says in the open door. From behind him Jack is mouthing "all the time" and Kirk says laughing "stop corrupting my daughter." Kate starts laughing, waves goodbye and follows Jim towards their quarters. "Had fun after school today with the kids?" he asks entering their quarters.

"Oh yeah and can I get a PADD account? Joanna has some great music on her PADD and they said it's real easy to get one." Kate starts chattering on about random events during the day both serious and fun.

Kirk watches her and can tell it's all going to work out sooner or later. "_See sweetheart. You just had to give it a chance. Things can be as good here as they were under the rock you were living on before" _he smiles to himself and just enjoys her being happy. He decides against bringing up the Uhura incident. Hopefully she learned her lesson but since she's a Kirk probably not. He'll deal with it the next time. When she finally comes up for air Kirk suggest dinner and she comes clean about the eating binge she went on but not where she did it. "OK this time but maybe we could eat together tomorrow. I'm starved." She nods a yes and Jim goes to the mini replicator in the room and orders up a sandwich. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"I guess" she says and Jim quickly brings up a really old movie from 1981 called Indiana Jones and he can tell Kate loves it except for commenting on them being 'way pre-republic' which he interprets as his stone age. Half way through the movie she starts to yawn and without thinking he grabs a pillow puts it in his lap and pats it with his hand. Kate immediately puts her head down and curls her feet up on the couch. He reaches behind her and covers her with a blanket. They stay that way until the credits roll and as he starts to get up she puts a hand on his knee. "Can we watch the next one? You said there were three more."

Kirk is about to protest because it's a school night but she snuggles a little deeper onto his lap in preparation for a yes response. "Sure. Last one though and don't whine you're tired in the morning" he says propping up his feet and turning on the 'Temple of Doom'. Kate is totally engrossed in the film but he can't stop staring at her. "_This feels so natural. Like we have done this our entire lives. Fuck you Lauren for not giving her to me sooner. Maybe I can do this._" Jim thinks to himself and watches her fall asleep in his lap. The movie ends and she is snoring softly in his lap dead to the world. "Lights 10%" he whispers loud enough for the room to respond to his command. "I'm not gonna be able to move tomorrow" he mutters but slides down just enough to rest his head on the back of the couch and drapes one hand around her body. Kate rolls onto her back and half asleep murmurs "Nite dad." She sleepily takes his hand that is now across her stomach. Kirk suddenly is scared to move at all for fear of waking her up and losing this moment with her. He simply closes his eyes and enjoys it until he falls asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Author notes: Please forgive all of my attempts to write music in these first few paragraphs. I can't carry a tune if it handle a handle nor apparently write music and poetry. It's supposed to be an upbeat, annoying tween type song. Please keep sending in ideas and reviewing. I love the feedback.

Ch 11 FAMILY TIME

"I can't wait for him to say so. He makes my heart go bam bam bam. What would he say, mmm-mmm. I know what I'd say, mmm-mmm. Why can't we date? I could really make him want to stay." Kate sings out loudly from the couch, wearing earphones, while reading something on Kirk's PADD. She is singing really, really loud and totally in her own world. It's not like she has a bad voice but apparently she only likes 1 song in this whole galaxy because this is about the 10th time she has listened to it in the last 30 minutes. Kirk looks at her from his desk propping his chin on his fist. If he did not have so much work to do he might really be enjoying this moment. He tries to block her out and goes back to the mountains of reports before him. "I'll walk right up to him. Kiss him on the chin. I got his number on the line. My heart says it's time.'" Kate continues eyes closed, nose scrunched up, rolling her shoulders and body dancing on the couch.

Kirk opens the botany request for repairs and instead of actually reading the reports begins to wonder, "_Dating. I am so not ready for that. Did she date before? God no. If there is a God then no. There has to be rules for dating even under that rock she was from. Han wouldn't let her date at 12. Jesus, would he?_" Kirk's mind wonders instead of reading.

"Hey, hey, hey. You think I would do this just for fun. I expect you are the one. The one to take me down. ow ow own." She sings the next lyric and Kirk again stops reading the Botany report.

"_What the hell does that mean? I mean I know what that means but does she? If she does know then how the hell did she find out." _Kirk's mind asks drifting again away from his reports.

"My ex-boyfriend brought his new girlfriend and were just gonna rock it out. For everyone to see". Kate plays some sort of instrument while rocking her head back and forth.

No he is definitely not ready for anyone 'getting down ow own' with his daughter for at least 4 more years. But hey he's the Captain. Who would be stupid enough on his crew to try to date his daughter? He ponders this for a second and an images of a dark-haired kid with feet propped up on a table smiling at Kate pops into his head. John O'Neill. Jack that lucky bastard got two sons. His only fatherly advice has to be 'keep it covered boys' but he'd probably have some witty way to say this Kirk decides. He's gonna have to watch that kid a little more closely. Kirk glances at the clock and realizes that another fifteen minutes has passed and he hasn't got past the first two sentences of the Botany request. He quickly scrolls down to the bottom, signs it and moves on. The next report is duty rosters. Spock has taken the liberty of completing the next two weeks of duty rosters for him. Jim notes that Spock has tried to match Kirk and Kate's schedules. He can just hear Spock's little Vulcan inner voice saying "It should promote maximum efficiency if the Captain and his daughter's schedules coincide as closely as possible. This will help to eliminate disruptions for unexpected events." What Spock doesn't realize is that he can't get shit done when he's around her. And with that thought Kate breaks into also snapping her fingers while singing the next lyric. She is even louder, if that's possible, singing that damn song. "I never miss a beat. It's like lightning. And now they will see, mmm-mmm. Oh yes they will see, mmm-mmm."

He can't take it anymore. "Kate" he calls from across the room. No response. "Kate" he tries again snapping his fingers at her but still nothing. She is completely engrossed in her music. "Katherine." he yells loud enough to reverberate in the room but still nothing. "_How fucking loud does she have it?,_" he thinks both grateful for the headphones but annoyed that he told her to keep the volume down so she won't go deaf. He gets up from the desk and walks over the couch narrowly missing being kicked by the foot moves she is adding to her couch dance. "Katherine." He screams knowing they have to hear him in Engineering by now. He finally caught her attention and she looks up at him with those green eyes.

"What" she yells back at the same volume to hear herself over the music.

He reaches down and takes the headphones off. The volume blaring out of them could rival any Saturday night club. "Jesus Christ loud enough." He says. Kate turns the volume down with a swipe of her hand and gives him a I'm busy what do you need look. "Why don't you go do something with one of the kids?" He suggests trying to get rid of her for at least an hour or so to complete some of his work.

"You let everyone go planet side with their parents." She states simply and Kirk remembers signing the shore leave paperwork. Things had quieted down over the past 10 days. They had implemented Jack's fishing net idea all up and down the neutral zone. When they came to a small habitable Federation moon colony, it seemed as good a place as any to try to implement their "hypernet" around a planet. The crew of the Enterprise has been under a lot of stress so Kirk gave everyone he could shore leave. That is everyone but he and Kate apparently. "The kids were all so excited. Sam asked if I wanted to go with them but I figured they might want some family time alone." Kate looks down at the PADD and starts scrolling the pages of whatever story she was reading without purpose.

Kirk suddenly feels like shit. When he authorized the leaves he had scheduled his for late that night after she was asleep. He had planned to get a couple of drinks and unwind in quiet. The thought never crossed his mind that she would be stir crazy on the Enterprise. But to Kate's credit she wasn't throwing a tantrum or screaming about how unfair if was. She was simply accepting it as fate making Kirk a little sad. How many other times was she left on a Saturday when parents came to the school visiting their kids? Her not protesting Kirk's oversight indicated it was a common event for her. Well at least this time he could do something about it. The reports could wait. He'd pull an all nighter if he had to. "Hey why don't you go get dressed and an in about 90 minutes" he checks his watch while talking, "we can go down to the colony and check it out. I don't know, ugh" he says as she jumps off the couch and grabs him in an unexpected hug.

"Oh my god yes, yes, yes," she says holding him jumping up and down. She raises herself on her toes and with a little jump, kisses him on the cheek. Kirk is stunned. For the most part she is super easy to please with really little things, except when her temper is up. But that was just like her mother. The more he gets to know her the more he realizes just how much he had loved Lauren and why. From her bedroom comes that song again with Kate singing her heart out. "I will meet him late. Don't care what people say, mmm-mmm."

Jim makes a mental note to add some money to her GCN tunes account. Hopefully she will find at least one new song. An hour and a half later they are in the transporter room ready to beam down. Kirk fixes a little pin to her shirt that she doesn't pay much attention to. Kate enters the room and stops before stepping up on the platform. "Ready" Jim asks seeing her still standing on the floor. "Come on," he gestures broadly with his hands for her to stand next to him on the transporter platform.

She is a little pale and mumbles "I mmmm" but doesn't move.

"You'll be fine Kate." Chekov says realizing she appears to be nervous. "It is very fast and you von't feel anything. It's quick" he snaps his fingers. "like dis."

Jim is shocked. "Honey are you scared?" he asks walking back down to her.

"No." She snaps. "I just figured we were taking a shuttle or something. That's how we do it back home. Umm, I mean Han. I mean" she stumbles with her words. Kate knows Kirk isn't all that thrilled when she refers to her home as home or Han. He wants the Enterprise to be home but she still isn't there yet. She doesn't know what to say.

Kirk drops down into a crouch in front of her. "Transporters are the main form of transportation here. You'll be fine. We'll go down together."

"But what if we get separated? You know some kinda malfunction or something?" she asks and Jim has his answer. She isn't scared of the transporter or transporting. She is scared of being left.

"I can do this Sir," Chekov tells him proudly and Kirk nods. Two signals on one transporter pad is tricky but he knows Chekov can do it. He has done it before and they were hurtling at a planet going hundreds of miles an hour. This would be a piece of cake for him even though it was highly against regulations.

"Come on," Kirk says taking her hand and tugging her up the platform. "We gotta get tight though Ok" he says wrapping his arms over her shoulders and pulling her close to his body. Ok he knows it was a cheap way to hold her but Kirk just wanted to. He wasn't sure she would have let him do it if he asked instead of lying. "Engage" he orders quickly before Kate loses her nerve and feels her body go rigid.

Kate felt like she only blinked and then she was there. "How do we get back?" she asks a little desperately.

Kirk taps the pin he attached to her shirt and Chekov cheerfully announces, "Enterprise here".

"Just showing Kate how to call home Chekov. Thanks" he says and the message clicks off. "Now it's not going to happen but if you get lost or separated just tap here and it'll call the Enterprise no matter where you are." He sees her visibly relax and scan the town market.

"Looks like Dellalt" Kate remarks taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Dellalt?" Kirk says as they begin to walk down the street.

"No it was not the rock I was living under." Kate jokes and he laughs out loud. "It was a backwater mining colony we got stuck on for a few days while making repairs to the Falcon in the Corporate Sector. There was nothing there but at least no one knew us so we could just be a normal family" she says.

"_Ouch_."Jim says to himself and slightly winces. There's that word again. Family. He knows he shouldn't be jealous of the people who took care of her for so long. He just can't stop hoping that she will use that word to refer to her life here. "_Could be worse. She could be calling Han daddy._" He decides silently and then suggests a store. Kirk prepares for a long wait and sits down as they enter a clothing store. He pulls out his communicator and scans for any messages. After about 5 minutes she comes back with a single pair of jeans and two shirts. He reaches out taking the items and lays them in his lap. Kate just stands in front of him waiting. "Need something?" he asks and sees her kind of shift her wait from foot to foot like she is nervous.

"Having fun?" Sam O'Neill cheerfully says coming in the store.

"Loads. Better than fishing. Great day hon'. And thanks Captain for letting me have this wonderful experience clothes shopping with my wife." Jack says with the largest fake smile Kate has ever seen. He raises his arms up which are loaded with bags as Sam rolls her eyes.

"Sam. Jack" Kirk acknowledges.

Sam instantly sees there is something wrong. "Shopping?" she says indicating the clothes on Jim's lap with a quick side nod of her head.

"Yeah." Kate says and bites her lip obviously upset about something. Sam puts her arm on Kate's shoulder and moves them away from the guys for some privacy. "I don't understand your money or how much he makes." Kate confesses looking like a huge weight is being lifted off her shoulders. "Money was never a problem for Han and Leia with her being a princess and Chief of State and all." Kate says like everyone has that problem.

"Princess?" Sam says wrinkling her forehead like she always does when confused.

"Yeah, long story" Kate says playing with the hanger of a nearby shirt. "I'll tell you about it later if you want. The short version is she was the heir to a planet that was destroyed kinda like Vulcan was. Even though the planet was gone, most of the money was on Coruscant so it wasn't like she was destitute. Besides being Chief of State doesn't pay bad either. Anyways I don't know what to do." Kate kicks at the ground with a shoe.

"Well that is my second specialty after physics." Sam proclaims placing her hands on her hips. "Hope you got paid Sir" she announces happily and pulls Kate down some aisles.

"The name is Kirk, James T. for all future purchases by that blonde woman" Jack yells to no one in particular. "Sir" he says raising his eyebrows and nodding before taking a seat next to Jim. "Not sure which one of use she was referring to. Calls me sir all the time. At home." Jack says nodding his head. Jim just laughs and the two men scroll through their messages waiting for the girls to return. "Already!" Jack says shocked looking at Sam after 30 minutes. He then says to Kate, "You are now assigned this duty as part of the Enterprise crew." This makes Kate giggle.

Jim takes a look at Kate and is speechless for a moment. She is not wearing the sweat pants and t-shirt but a blue dress. "Sir," Sam sees Jim's reaction and starts to explain that she is a girl and needs to look like one but Jim cuts her off.

"Call me Jim please. You just saved my ass here Sam." He says reaching into his back pocket to get his wallet. He hands the card to the store clerk. "Do I have anything left." He jokes smiling at Kate who just shrugs her shoulders. "Let me get lunch?" he offers but Sam and Jack quickly start to protest by making up polite adult excuses. Well at least Sam's excuses were adult like Kate decides.

"Oh please" Kate begs Sam. "I think they have real food here not the crazy stuff made of thin air like from the ship."

"Hey don't be picking on my ship." Jim says pretending to strangle her causing her to laugh uncontrollably. They walk outside and see the boys playing football in the square.

"Lunch" Jack yells as Ronin throws the ball to John. John however saw Kate coming out of the store. He was staring at her and not paying attention to the ball. It hits him square on the nose with a sickening thud and blood starts pouring out of his nose.

"John!" Sam screams and goes running over to help. Both fathers are confused for a moment but Kirk makes the connection first. Jack is a split second behind. He looks at his boss and then yells "Ronin" for no clear reason walking away. Ronin doesn't realize Jack is trying to escape Jim. He begins protesting how stupid his brother was for not catching the ball.

"Think it's broken?" Kate asks watching the O'Neills'. J im is at a loss for words. He looks at the little girl next to him and realizes how much time he has missed. She is wearing a spaghetti strapped blue sundress but he can't decide whether it's the length or neckline that is concerning him most right now. Sam knows what she is doing in physics but did she really go to the Academy. I mean really. The regulations state all female cadets have at least 2 inches below their fingers tips for skirts and shirts could not show anything below your collar-bone. This "dress" definitely would have resulted in a cadet being written up for indecent exposure. Oh he will definitely be keeping an eye on the O'Neill boy now judging that his bloody nose was due to ogling Kate and not a football.

They find the nearest restaurant and go in. "What do you want? They've got," Kirk starts.

"Whatever Ronin is eating? After that oatmeal incident I don't trust you anymore." She states rolling her eyes pretending to be pissed.

"Fair enough" Jim concedes and they all order. As the adults order coffee, Kate is getting bored.

"Can I go look around?" she asks

"No. Not without us" Jim states firmly.

"Oh please. Just for a minute. I'll be right there." She says pointing to a store directly across the street. "You can see me from here like the entire time."

"After." he responds as the waitress brings the coffee.

"Ugh" she sighs loudly and begins to protest.

"First warning," Jim says leveling a 'don't piss me off' stare at her. That icky feeling in her spine is returning and she squirms to make it go away.

Ronin, the quieter of the two O'Neill boys, sees Kate uncomfortable and suggests, "What if we all go? John and I with her I mean." Hopefully this will keep her mouth shut and not piss off her dad.

"Pleeeeeease" Kate begs. "Ten minutes. Time me."

Jim sets his cup down with a clink and then changes his mind. He is not looking to fight today. "Ten." He warns. "Jack" he asks looking for confirmation of his decision. Jack gives a quick shrug and the kids fly from the table.

It is gonna be harder with John and Ronin around but Kate is on a mission and no one will stop her. She doesn't know when she will get a chance like this again. She assesses her surroundings and spots her mark the first ten seconds she is in the store. The boys are distracted for a minute by the GCN tunes poster and she takes off. She bumps into the business man at the end of the aisle and murmurs an apology. She quickly walks down three more aisles and turns to go to the back of the store. She finds a camera blind spot and opens the man's wallet. Cards are no good because they can be traced. She does find what she assumes passes for hard currency and quickly stuffs it in her new purse. She will figure out how much it is later on. She looks around and sees another easy target which she pickpockets as easily as the first one. As she gets ready to leave her spot and contemplates finding a third mark she feels someone behind her.

"Child I thought I wouldn't ever see you again" a voice purrs from behind her and she spins quickly around. "Have you forgotten your promise so soon" Zala Tsu says reaching out stroking her face with her delicate fingers.

"No" Kate says jerking her head away. "He doesn't ever leave me alone. Are you sure it is in his room?" Kate asks now getting nervous that she will be caught. She doesn't want Zala Tsu hurt which is a pretty safe bet will happen if Kirk sees her. Zala Tsu is a Jedi but Kirk is pretty damn fearless like Han. Luke often said that Han's fearlessness impaired his judgment and Kate sees this in Jim. Kirk would take a Jedi head on not realizing the fight he was picking. He did it already in the transporter room screwing up their plan.

"Here," Zala Tsu shoves a comlink into her hand. "You have two days to find it or Luke and the others may die." she lies. "The battle is not going well for us and he desperately needs the Holocron my pet." she says soothingly.

"Kids." Sam yells as the adults enter the store and Kate briefly shifts her attention to the front of the store.

"I" Kate starts looking back, but Zala Tsu is gone as quickly as she appeared. A little shaken, Kate makes her way back to the front of the store remembering to re-pocket the two wallets she stole to avoid being caught. She spies a pack of what looks like the cigarras Lando smoked and palms them from the counter before anyone can see. She shoves the comlink and cigarras into her purse.

"Where were you?" Kirk asks suddenly suspicious seeing her coming from the back of the store.

"Looking at makeup," she lies to him smoothly. Lying is the one thing she is good at after all these years.

"Aaaaaa No," Kirk says as they walk out the door and back to the Enterprise. He does not need anything else drawing attention to just how beautiful is daughter is.


	12. Chapter 12

Author notes: I would like to say that most pretty much all of the Star Wars references and Kate's flashbacks were from events taken from Wookiepedia. I want this to be primarily a story about Star Trek but it was easier to take all the fabulous writing as a guideline of events and stick Kate into them rather than make up stuff. The Star Wars writers are fabulous and I give everyone Kudos for inspiring me to try and write this tale. If you are a Star Wars fan you probably have gotten all these references but if you aren't I just wanted to give credit where credit is due. Albeit 10 chapters later ;) I did change that Chewbacca didn't die in the Vong series. I still cry when I read that part of the books. Please read and review. I have loved some of your thoughts and has they have lead me to new ideas for the story.

Chapter 12 CAUSE AND EFFECT

"Did you enjoy getting off the Enterprise?" Sam asks Kate as the six of them walk happily back to their quarters.

"Yeah" Kate says. "I have always loved going planet side. Although most of the time Han's planet side stops were not a leisurely shopping trip. It was for repairs, escaping the Vong, pirates. You name it seemed like it happened. I remember one time," Kate starts but is interrupted by John.

"Pirates? I don't believe you really Ouch." John yells rubbing the back of his head where O'Neill had wacked him with a shopping back.

"Sorry thought we had to make a left there." He says hoping he shut John up quick enough for Kate to keep talking.

"It's true." Kate says looking at Sam with a face begging for her to believe.

"Sounds exciting but did you ever do anything fun NOT involving a swashbuckling experience." She says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"After I met Han yah. One time we went to a beach and it was great. Before that," Kate bites her lip and drifts into thought for a minute. "Before Han and Luke it was just trying to make it day by day. Sometimes I think that if I didn't leave the school it would have been way better. Then Sernpidal fell." She leaves a long pause in her story. "Right place right time. I guess the Force needed me where it did." They arrive at Kirk's quarters and everyone except Kate is glad. She hated talking about her past before Han and Kirk hates Han. Everyone says their goodbyes and the Kirk's walk into their quarters. Kate feels very uncomfortable with Kirk right now but she feels like she owes him for the great day. She decides to tell him about Han so that maybe he won't be so defensive every time she brings his name up. "I'm not gonna EVER stop talking about Han and home." She announces in a challenging tone. Kirk sets the bags down and looks at her. "I know you hate it and just want me to shut up but he was there when I had no one. He never threw me out."

Kirk is done with being blamed for something he never did. He prepares to set her child-like perspective straight. "Sit down." He motions to the couch but Kate doesn't move. "Sit." He says with a little more anger than he ever intended. "We need to set a few things straight honey." Kirk comes over to the couch and sits down turning his body so that he can look at her directly. Kate takes a tentative seat on the edge ready to bolt if this turns ugly. "I don't know if you will ever believe this but I loved your mommy more than anything in the universe. She was funny, and beautiful, and smart, and feisty. She made me happy when I was sad and brave when I was scared. I didn't have a close family when I was a kid and I never thought in a million years I'd get married. Then I met her." A smile spreads across his face. "She didn't take any shit from anyone but she was the nicest person I ever met."

"Then why did you leave her on the beach?" Kate says. "I have a picture of you and mom on a beach. She said it was the last time you were together."

"Did she talk about that trip?" Kirk asks hanging on Kate's every word.

"No, but whenever I asked about you she always said 'you can't go back only forward.'" Kate admits and Jim feels a sharp pain in his chest. That was what Lauren always said to him after he had screwed up in one way or another. "And I have always tried to only go forward but," her voice trails off and her chin slightly trembles. Before Kirk can figure out what to say Kate goes on. "I don't remember much about her." Kate confesses. "I was only 4 when she left but I remember always feeling like she loved me and that she was a happy person." Kate takes a deep sigh moves back farther on the couch and sits Indian style facing Jim. "Do you want to know?" She asks in a tone indicating she was scared of Kirk's response.

"Yes but only if you are ready to tell me." He says encouragingly.

"I don't remember exactly how we ended up on Sernpidal. That's actually the rock I'm from. You know the one you constantly refer to me living under." She gives a weak laugh trying to add humor into the conversation. "I remember her taking me to this huge building and telling me this was going to be my new school. That it was filled with kids and that I would make so many new friends. I was so excited. I was so stupid." She says anger briefly flaring in her voice. "I went the first day and she was at the gates to pick me up right after school. After a day or two, I was so happy going and looked forward to playing with my friends. About a week goes by and when she picks me up she takes me to this park. She explained that her new job needed her to go on a business trip." Kate looks into Jim's eyes probably like that she did on that day Jim decides and says "I told her not to go. If she waited I could over the weekend with her but she said no. She promised she would be back soon and for me to be good." Tears begin to form but Kate blinks them away, takes a deep breath and moves forward. "I waited for weeks, then months, but she didn't come back." Kate plays with a fingernail. "Do you have Santa Claus here?" she asks abruptly changing the topic.

"Yeah. He comes every year." Jim starts. He is shocked that she knows of this arcane Earth tradition and isn't sure if she still believes in him. His mind is racing for a response to a question he was completely unprepared for but Kate saves him.

"I know he's not real or maybe he just couldn't find me. Or maybe he knew all the bad things I would do and I got on that naughty list thing." She says trying to lighten the conversation. Kate like both Han and Kirk has learned to use humor to cover her pain. "Either way by Christmas time I thought that if I asked him for my mom he would bring her back. Or you." She pauses and looks at the floor embarrassed. When she regains her composure she says, "I was actually stupid enough after a while to think she was going to find you. That you both would show up and we would be some big kriffing happy family."

"Kate" Jim says in a heart breaking tone and reaches out to take her hand.

Kate pulls back sharply from his touch. "Don't!" She threatens. "I can only do this once." Jim settles back into his position on the far side of the couch and waits for her to continue. "So bottom line. I cut a branch off a bush, stuck it between my pillow and the wall and went to sleep knowing I would wake up and see her, you, or both of you. Mom had to be there when I woke up because it was the only thing I asked for." The tears start to fall and she grabs his sweatshirt off the back of the couch to wipe her eyes. "On Christmas morning I woke up and she wasn't there. Obviously you weren't there either." She throws in an intentional dig but quickly feels bad. "I looked all over the school that day thinking you guys were lost. A couple of kids found out I what I was doing and made fun of me. Once I realized they weren't helping me look I stopped looking also. I realized no one was coming after waiting for two years, so I came up with a new plan. One parent visiting day, when everyone and their parents were going out to visit the city, I pretended to be with another family and left." She says proudly. "I was only six then and I thought maybe I would find her in the city. I was so mad at her, but I just wanted to see her if even for a minute. I had no idea where to look but eventually I came to the park we were at. I remember her always telling me if I was lost to stay put and she would find me so I sat on a bench and waited. When it got really dark and I realized she wasn't coming I went back to school. I rang that buzzer forever until someone told me to go away. They didn't take beggars and the orphanage was down the street. I had no idea what he was talking about and decided to just come back in the morning. I went back to the park and fell asleep on the bench."

"_You fucking bitch if I ever see you again_." Kirk silently steams hearing the first part of Kate's story. His life was shitty but at least he wasn't on the streets in Kindergarten.

Kate notices his body language and tries to calm him down.

"You gotta believe in the Force dad. You have to in your very soul know that the Force will guide you to your place in life. If you can't do that you'll be lost." She says staring into his eyes pleading for him to understand. "So I wake up the next day," she sniffs back her running nose, wipes her eyes and continues trying to project that this next part is going to get better. "and there is a boy next to me named Jonas. I tell him about yesterday and that I just was waiting for the school to open back up or my mom to come. He tells me that he has a better place to go where there are all kinds of people like us. I guess I just wanted to belong somewhere so I went." Kirk feels like he is going to vomit. His heart races and his mind jumps to his childhood and Frank but he has to keep it together. He cannot make her think she has done anything wrong if this is going where he thinks its going. Kate's next part helps him to considerably relax. It's bad but not compared to what could have been. "So I followed him and I met Ouris Dover. Later I realized he was a two-bit smuggler and thief but he welcomed me in and gave me breakfast. It was so exciting that day. There were 10 other kids all ranging from Belinna who was a little older than me to Jonas who was the biggest. There were no rules and we laughed and played and just hung out. It was the greatest weekend EVER." She says laughing but then turns more serious. "But nothing is free is it." She looks to Kirk for some sort of response.

"Not usually baby girl." He confirms. He dares to ask a question. "Didn't the teachers in the school come looking for you?"

"Not that I know but then Ouris and the other kids taught me how to hide." She shrugs her shoulders. "Well Ouris and Jonas tell me a few nights later that I can stay as long as I help the family out. I really liked it there and I thought if I stayed I could keep looking for mom. I was willing to do anything to find her and not get sent back to school. Meletias and Jonas took me out that day and showed me how to pick pocket. I knew it wasn't right to steal but they convinced me it was ok. That we only took from people that had a lot of extra money and wouldn't miss it. It was ok as long as I never took anything from someone who looked like us. I would have believed anything just to stay I think. So I watched and learned and soon I was the best. I was cute, and small, and a great actress. We did a lot of things to get money and I was the best: Pick pocketing, breaking and entering, stealing, shop lifting. After meeting Luke I realized it was because I was using the Force subconsciously. I can't use it like him yet but it did help me out." Kate sees something flash in Jim's eyes for second and she misinterprets his disgust with the Jedi and their Force for being mad at her. "But I never hurt anyone I promise. Swear to God." She back pedals like she is worried Kirk is going to punish her for the stuff she did all those years ago.

"Stealing is wrong but I understand. You had no way out. You were alone and I am sorry for that." He says validating her actions but not condoning her acts. He goes to say more but she firmly holds up her hand again and Kirk remembers what she said earlier. He closes his mouth and waits.

"Things were that way for the next two years at least. I was the top money maker." She says proudly even smiling.

"_Oh baby._" Jim thinks sadly.

"Yeah things were good until the Vong arrived. They came out of now where and the New Republic couldn't stop them. Sernpidal was the first real Vong victory that woke everyone up. It started like any other day but by then end the planet was destroyed. The Vong had this weapon that threw Sernpidal's moon into the planet. I learned what really happened later. I just remember fire and earthquakes and people screaming." She starts to cry again and rubs her eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "I got separated from Jonas, Belinna and Ouris during the evacuation. I say separated because it was every man for themselves that day. I don't think they would have purposefully left me but people were pushing and shoving. After I lost them I somehow made it back to the park and found 'my bench'. I prayed and prayed to the Force for someone to help me. I was so scared. Just when I thought there was no hope a kid grabbed my arm and told me to run to the top of the hill. I did and he took me to a ship. A man and wookie were desperately trying to get people on board his ship. They would not leave though and kept telling him their God would save them. He was cussing up a storm at them. The boy was his son and dragged me towards him. The ground started to come apart under our feet and the wookie ran into the ship. I froze trying to decide what to do but the man, who turned out to be Han, grabbed me by the shirt and jumped onto the ramp. He pulled me up the ramp as the ship started to take off. From the ramp I saw the ground cave in and everyone fall into a hole right where we were standing. From Sernpidal we traveled to Dubrillion where the refugee camp was. I told Han and Leia my story and I guess Han had a soft spot for me. They didn't leave me at Dubrillion which was a good thing because that soon fell to the Vong. Later on I met Luke and he explained the Force and Jedi thing to me. He said 'the Force runs strong in your family.'" Kate attempts to imitate a male voice. "Luke said that's how Anakin found me in the park. So I stayed with them and began to kinda train as a Jedi. They have these really cool schools that teach you the ways of the Force and all. When you graduate you become a Jedi Knight and bring peace to the galaxy." She says with her eyes shining bright. "The war with the Vong has kinda stopped the school right now though but when we win that's where I'll go to learn the Force."

Kirk loses control of his emotions for a split second when he sees her talk about the Jedi. "_Nix that idea young lady. Over my dead body will you ever go to some Force training school._" Kirk thinks as his thought flashes in his eyes. He doesn't realize his only experience with the Force is with the dark side. Kate easily sees the hate flash in his eyes but misinterprets it for hating Han and Luke. She suddenly gets very defensive. Kate looks at Kirk with a steely expression. "If Han hadn't grabbed me I would have died. So don't get pissed when I talk about him. Don't act like he is some Ouris Dover or child molester or evil person. He saved me when you couldn't. He loved me when you didn't. He cares about me when you don't." She says in an even tone full of hate.

Kirk is speechless. He knows she misunderstood the emotion he was feeling. Well he was pissed about Luke training her to be some kind of Jedi soldier but never about Han. He has a new found respect for this man. She has been through so much yet she survived. He doesn't think this Ouris just let her pick a few pockets and then play all day but he has learned enough for now. Maybe one day he will learn more but he has some damage control to do. He gets up from the couch and walks to his desk pulling out a picture frame from the bottom drawer and brings it back handing it to Kate. It is a pretty frame that looks like a glass puzzle with a picture of her mom and dad in it. "I have kept this for 12 years because I can't go a day without looking at your mom and thinking about her." Kirk takes the picture frame and sets it on the coffee table. He takes Kate's hands and she tries to pull away but his grip is firm. He has to make sure she understands this. "I don't know what she ever said about me but I never threw her or you out. She never told me she was having a baby. This picture was taken on our wedding day and was the happiest day of my life." Kate stops trying to pull out of his grip and listens intently. "Your picture back home?" Kirk is able to say that word a little easier now after hearing her story. "I remember taking that. We were on vacation on Risa and were so happy but she disappeared one night. I looked everywhere and so did Star Fleet but she simply vanished. I never stopped looking for her everywhere I went. I still do sometimes. I loved her and I never would've thrown her out." Kirk says the last six words slowly and firmly never letting his gaze waver from Kate's eyes. He then goes with his gut and pulls her across the couch into his arms. She doesn't fight him but is slightly stiff like she is just humoring him and waiting for him to stop. "I am so sorry Kate. I'm so sorry you have been alone but you are so wrong. I care about you so much it hurts. I will never let anything hurt you again. You will never be alone again. I will never leave again." He says holding her close and rubbing her back. She begins to cry and relaxes into his arms. He continues to hold her as the sobs rack her body.

"I would tell you where she was if I knew." She says after she has stopped crying and is sniffing back her nose. "I have sorta forgiven her."

"_You're a better person than me sweetheart_," Kirk responds to himself.

Kate tries to sit up and look at him but his arms are still wrapped around her body. He is not yet ready to let her physically go. She squirms around until she can look into his eyes but still have his arms hold her. "I think she is just on a mission or something for the Jedi. I think she'll come back one day when it's over." She says almost dreamily. "I know I can be a handful but I'm not bad." She says stressing the last word. "She is just doing something really really important and has to be away for a while. She is gone like when Luke has Jedi missions or Han and Leia have diplomatic engagements for the New Republic." She says trying to portray a tough exterior again.

Kirk thinks about Kate's perception of her parents and begins to get really pissed again but he goes into Captain mode where is able to hide his feelings. "_You get hero worship and I get dead beat dad. Fuck you Lauren. You couldn't come up with anything better than I threw you out._" Kirk decides Kate needs a good memory of the Enterprise and him. A memory that is extra special to hold on to forever and smile when she thinks about it. Suddenly an idea pops into his head. An absolutely crazy one but the boxing thing worked so he goes with his gut. He tries to figure a way to slip out and arrange it without leaving her alone after spilling her heart out. Kate suddenly gives him the perfect out.

"Can I go lay down?" she asks. "That was a little rough. I feel drained and maybe a nap will help."

"Sure baby." He playfully scoops her into his arms and carries her into her room "But only if I can tuck you in."

"I am way too old for this" she jokes as he bounces her on the bed like he did several nights ago.

"Never" he says and kisses her forehead. She smiles, rolls over, and closes her eyes. Kirk waits in the other room until her breathing evens out and he is sure she is asleep. He quickly writes a note, sets it next to her bed and leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I have started a prequel dealing with Jim and Lauren and how this mess all started. Please vote in the poll to help me figure out the ending. It is under my profile I think. Read and review. I love the responses and will use them where appropriate. Thanks for the inspiration O'Neill!

Chapter 13 CHOICES

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

Kate wakes up and the first thing she sees is the note Kirk left.

"Sweetie,

Comm me if you wake up before I get back.

I've got a surprise to knock your socks off.

Love, Dad"

Kate feels weird reading the word dad. She always wanted one but over the years felt Han deserved the respect and love that came with the title. She never called Han dad but she was sure he wouldn't have cared. Kate decides to ask him about it when she sees him which will be real soon. She has got to find the Holocron. Then she can give it to Zala Tsu and get out of here before it is too hard to leave Kirk. He is starting to grow on her. Kate is determined not to develop any type of relationship that will cause her to miss Kirk when she leaves. She is a Solo for Christ's sake not a Kirk. Solo means you're independent and can take of yourself. She walks into the empty living room and sits down on the couch. She sees the wedding picture and picks it up. "You look so happy." She says out loud to no one. "He's a great guy mom. Why didn't you tell him about me? Why didn't you tell me about him?" She asks like the picture will answer but then she feels a slight tingling in her fingers. She inspects the frame closer and notices the 'etched glass puzzle pieces' looks a lot like millions of computer chips. The frame stopped tingling as soon as she stopped talking so she tries again. "Mom? Can you hear me?" There is no tingling and she feels incredibly stupid and angry. She decides to comlink Zala Tsu and goes into her room. "Master Tsu." She speaks into the palm sized communication device.

"Yes my pet. I am here. Did you find it?" She asks in her silky smooth voice.

"No. Well I don't think so. There are no cubes in his room. The man is actually a minimalist. Just a few pictures and some models of old vehicles," Kate says describing the room.

"It does not have to be a cube you stupid child." Zala Tsu snaps for a moment giving into the dark side. She quickly regains her composure because she needs Kate. "The cube will react to you for it is imprinted to be protected by your family. Stretch out with the Force child. Find it in the Force." She encourages sweetly.

"What the hell do you mean protected by my family? You never said anything about that before." Kate questions very suspiciously.

Zala Tsu silently curses the information she has supplied her. "Use the Force my pet, quickly before he returns." She says trying to suggest that Kirk again is the enemy.

"Fine." Kate says and tries to use the Force but is so preoccupied with Zala Tsu's confession she can't focus. She takes a deep, calming breath and tries again but her thoughts drift to Kirk. She doesn't exactly love him but she doesn't want him to get hurt by Zala or her when she leaves. Her heart starts to break when she thinks about leaving him and what life will be like without him. Yah he is Mr. Rules and always is on her ass but he definitely cares about her. Maybe he is just taking the dad job too seriously she decides. Kate walks back to the picture frame and suddenly she feels a slight pulling sensation at the back of her head. It is like when you can't think of the name for something but you know you know it. Kate tries to take the picture out of the frame but there is no way to open the back. She slides a corner of the wedding picture down with a fingernail and it comes right out. It is then she realizes the frame is made completely out of etched glass puzzle pieces. Kate is pretty damn sure that she has found the Jedi Holocron. Now Luke can use all its information to help defeat the Vong and save the galaxy. She gets ready to tell Zala on the comlink but the 'react to you' thing is bothering her. She sits on the couch and thinks about the entire mission. Why did Zala need her exactly? Hell she could control the force about as much as Han or Kirk. She didn't have strength or military strategy skills to help plan the mission. What was she good for? And then it hit her. They could not access the cube without her. She wasn't going home after this. Zala had other plans and they did not involve saving the galaxy. She was in a lot more trouble than she thought. Han always told her to never show your cards at Sabacc.

"Kate my pet. Can you feel it? Do you sense it?" Zala Tsu's tone is slightly agitated.

"I don't see it but I will keep looking. How will I get to you when I find it? I can probably beam it down because I don't know when Kirk will take me off ship again." Kate lies and stalls for time. She may have to come clean with Kirk.

"No you must bring it to me. I promised Luke to bring you home pet."

"Kirk will not just let me go on a weekender with you." Kate states empahtically.

"I will handle the Captain." Zala says and Kate hears nothing but hate in her voice.

"How are you planning to do that?" Kate asks concerned.

"Are you taking a liking to the man that left you? Have you listened to his sweet words? Your mother told me all about his golden tongue and the lies which pour from it before we left?" Zala confesses. "You will choose him over your family? Over the Solo's, Skywalkers, and Jedi?"

"You spoke to her? You know how to reach her?" Kate says desperately ignoring the way she is baiting her with home. She may be a kid but is smarter than that.

"Yes and if you bring it we can see her together. Be ready my pet." Zala Tsu warns.

Kate hears the door slide open. She turns the comlink off and slides it in her pocket seconds before Kirk sees her in the dark. "Feeling better honey?" Kirk asks.

"Much." Kate says and is unsure what to say next. She knows Kirk will be able to see the guilt on her face for talking to the Jedi. Luckily he is too preoccupied to scrutinize her at the moment.

"Go change. Put on something warmer to wear, like jeans, sneakers, and a jacket." Kirk commands in a very happy tone. Kate happily complies to get herself under control. She comes back out and sees Kirk in jeans and an old Star Fleet academy sweatshirt. Kate does a double take. "I don't think I have ever seen you out of uniform Captain." She comments.

Kirk smiles that great smile of his which makes the receiver of that smile very happy. "I have a quick meeting and then I have a surprise for you." He starts to lead her out of the room.

"I'm going to your staff meeting?" Kate asks completely confused.

"Nawh honey. To Bones' place. I will pick you up there after the meeting." Kirk says pushing her out the door.

READY ROOM

"Keep making my day better." Kirk requests sitting in his ready room waiting for Lt. Commander Scott and Lt. O'Neill's weapons update.

"This weapon is actually very simplistic in its design." Sam brings up a schematic on the conference room wall to explain. "The weapon is made of a plasma beam, handle, crystal, focusing lenses, and a power cell. It is essentially a plasma weapon. When activated it doesn't emit any detectable heat or radiation until it comes into contact with something solid." Sam states

"Vich is vy it vasn't detected as a veapon by the transporters." Chekov confirms.

"From our security teams experiments with it activated," Sam begins but Jack interrupts.

"Three desks and six floor slash ceiling panels later!" Jack says humorlessly.

"Six?" Jim asks getting that crinkle in between his eyes which only appears when he is surprised. "I thought it was only five."

"Nawh. Nawh. It was six Sir. Always six." Jack says like Jim was crazy.

"Anyways," Sam interrupts her husband with actual information that is useful. "The power behind this light saber is immense. It can cut through pretty much any material we have like a knife through butter."

"We did howeva learn the densa the material the longa it'll take to get through it. It also generates an intense electromagnetic field. We think this prevents the plasma arc from being interrupted and shortenin' out each time it comes into contact with other materials." Mr. Scott adds.

"Why does it deflect phaser fire?" Sulu asks.

"From what I can tell Sir, the electromagnetic energy fields repel plasma much like magnets do when they are placed positive side to positive side." Sam explains.

"What about our force fields? They are nothing but electromagnets fields. Can it stop them?" Kirk asks.

"Yes Sir, at least from what I can tell." Sam says

"This would explain why the Jedi did not attempt to access their weapons from the locker. They required the child to deactivate the force field before they broke the glass in detention. With the force field up they could not escape or retrieve their weapons." Mr. Spock states emphatically.

"How did they break the glass? Some sort of resonance machine?" Kirk asks.

"Still working on that one Sir." Sam admits.

"So it can't go through force fields and repels plasma weapons." Jim summarizes. "How do we shut the damn thing off once activated?"

"Mr. Scott and I have opened the weapon up and discovered a crystal and several lenses inside. We hypothesize the crystals somehow increase the power to the lenses which helps focus the beam. This is only a guess. I think that if we could somehow create a resonance wave to match the resonance frequency of the crystals and or lenses they would shatter. This is only a guess and we have only one of these light sabers. It's your call and I can't promise anything." Sam states clearly wanting approval if this plan goes south.

Kirk looks at Spock. "The physics and math are sound Captain. It appears to be our most logical course to pursue."

"Excellent work people. Sam I hate to ask but," Kirk says hoping she will volunteer and he does not have to make it an order.

"Sir, there will be other movies." She says and heads down with Mr. Scott to test her hypotheses.

HANGER BAY

"Is everyone ready for some fun?" Kirk asks trying to sound excited.

The Captain's attitude seems a little over the top to Kate. Yeah his comments to other adults can be funny but this side of him is kinda weird. But Kate has learned that most of the time when adults think something is going to be fun it generally isn't. "What's going on?" Kate asks trying to avoid being further embarrassed by Kirk.

"Let's get in the shuttle and see." He says barely able to contain his excitement.

"What happened to 'transporters are the main form of transportation here?'" Kate imitates Kirk and gets a snicker from O'Neill.

"Why are you so difficult?" Kirk says approaching her shaking his head at her attitude. "You didn't like transporters so I am trying something new. Just get on the damn shuttle please. You are ruining my surprise." He says jokingly and begins to tickle her until she has both feet firmly planted inside. "Wait here," he says and kisses her forehead. Although she is kinda excited she is also extremely sad. He is really a great guy most of the time except when he's being all I am the dad and you'll follow my rules. She is determined to make the most of tonight. By tomorrow sometime she will be giving Zala Tsu the Holocron and then on her way. She stares at everyone else on the shuttle. Sulu and Erika are holding hands and smiling. Scotty and Cameron are talking about engines. Ronin and John are trying to give each other nuggies while Jack ignores it. Joanna is trying to say calming things to Bones who appears to hate flying. "Kate, come here." Kirk calls from the cockpit.

She walks to the front and finds Kirk prepping for takeoff. He motions to the empty seat. "Really?" she asks surprised but doesn't wait to hear his response. She is already buckling up and studying the controls. "Sure you know how to do this flyboy?" She jokes. "All I've ever seen is you sitting in that Captain's seat faaaarrrr away from the controls."

"Watch and learn kiddo. I got some moves." He says as he is given clearance for takeoff. The shuttle lifts off and effortlessly glides out of the docking bay before taking a sharp turn downwards toward the planet. There is a slight tug at her restraint straps and Bones begins bitching from the back. Kate and Jim laugh as he levels it out.

"Now this is flying." She says leaning as far forward as she can to see the view. "I really want to learn to fly X-wings. Luke told me he would teach me as soon as my feet could comfortably touch the floor." She then remembers he doesn't know this stuff and explains. "We have X-wings and Y-wings for fighter ships. There are a ton of other types but they are the classics. Like those cars you like from the twentieth century. Except these cars can bite." They break the moons orbit and she can tell it is close to night time. "Where the he….where are we going?" She asks.

"There. He points to a spot that as they get closer appears to be a large white screen. As they land Kate realizes the white dot is the size of a Billboard but in a desolate field. Kirk fiddles with the controls and begins to open the landing ramp. "Where are we?" Kate asks.

"The Drive In." Kirk says excitedly and jumps out of his seat like a kid at Christmas taking her hand and pulling her out of the shuttle. They walk out on to the grass and everyone is setting up chairs and laying down blankets like this is a normal occurrence. Scotty and Cameron are dragging what looks like a portable replicator from a compartment on the shuttle.

"What's a Drive In?" Kate asks.

"Oh so your superiorly amazing home galaxy doesn't have drive-ins?" Kirk asks pretending to be overly surprised. "Captain!" John screams and Kirk easily catches the football being thrown to him. He tosses it back to John but not before screaming, "Go long." Kate looks around and for the first time sees these people as a family like Han, Luke, Lando, Wedge, and Chewbacca. "A drive in sweetheart is a total Earth thing. I used to go with my mom and girl…" Kirk stops before adding friend. He is not ready for that part of a drive-in to be explored. "A drive-in is a place where you watch movies outdoors, eat really good junk food, and hang out. When we go to Earth I'll take you to a real one but for now we use this when we can. It's where your mom and I had our first date." Jim says with a smile briefly crossing his face. He looks at Kate and decides to change the subject. Lauren is not something he wants to think about right now. He sees the other kids gathering in the field next to the shuttle. "Come on I have never had MY kid on the team before. It's the Kirk's and O'Neill's against everyone else." He says and everyone takes up positions on the field. Kate jogs over behind Kirk who guides her next to him in front of Bones.

"Hey no elbows." He says seriously pointing at what remains of his black eyes. Kate knows he is joking but mumbles a response.

"Squat down like this." Kirk instructs "and don't let him get past you. Ronin is the Quarterback and is going to throw the ball to someone over there to score a touchdown. You'll catch on." He assures her and then someone screams hike and Bones tackles her to the ground. Kirk is swinging Joanna around on his hip and everyone is running everywhere. Cameron comes out of nowhere and knocks John to the ground taking the ball. Kate is laughing hysterically at the mayhem.

"Gotcha back darlin'." Bones says extending a hand to Kate who is flat on her back. They line up again and play until it gets dark. By the end everyone has grass stained knees and is sweaty.

Kirk leads her to the replicator and says "Trust me," before he orders. He carries back popcorn, corndogs, and sodas to their seats. Once everyone has their snacks the movie begins. It's another two Pre-Rebublic movies called 'Mission Impossible I and II' about a spy saving his country. Kate loves it. By the second movie she and Kirk have moved to the blanket and she is lying with her head on his lap. He strokes her hair and it feels so good. She wonders if this is what he and her mom did for fun. How can she leave? This new life isn't so bad. She has two great lives and at this moment and does not want to have to choose one over the other.

"Tonight is amazing. I really can't remember the last time I had so much fun." Kate tells Kirk bringing a smile to his face. Another mission successfully achieved for him.

After the second feature ends everyone starts to pack up to leave. The shuttle bathroom has a huge line so she decides to just go outside. She is far more comfortable peeing outdoors than the other girls. Kate walks to the front of the shuttle for a little privacy. As she gets ready to do her business she feels her pocket vibrate. The comlink. What was she thinking? Panic starts to swell inside her.

"Can't talk." She hurriedly says into the device and shoves it back in her pocket. It vibrates again and as she goes to reach for it Kirk comes around the corner calling her name.

"Everything ok sweetie?" He asks coming towards her.

"Yeah, long line." Kate says trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice. Her pocket is still vibrating and she is sure Kirk will hear the minute buzzing sound. "Are we ready to go?" she says a little too loudly trying mask the comlink's buzz.

"Are you sure you are all right?" He asks suspiciously grabbing her arm as she tries to pass him.

"Yes." She snaps with anger briefly flaring in her eyes but quickly changing her tone. The last thing she needs is to be lectured by Kirk with it buzzing in her pocket. Her heart is pounding and she knew she was caught. Kate has one card to play and does it even though she feels horrible about it. "Yeah dad. Just tired." It has the desired effect stunning Kirk enough that she slips by him and activates the ON switch in her pocket. Hopefully The Jedi will hear her and stop calling for a second. "I'm glad you are all still awake right now." Kate says and everyone kind of stares at her but the comlink remains silent until she switches it OFF. She exhales deeply and boards the shuttle.

Jack approaches Kirk and says "Problem?"

"Not sure?" Kirk replies as he and Jack watch Kate slip into the cockpit. The trip back to the ship is much quieter. The girls are falling asleep and Katie has not said a word. "Penny for your thoughts." Jim says trying to engage Kate. Something happened and Kirk wants to find out what. He is getting tired of these mood swings and needs her to know she can talk to him when something is wrong. "It means your dad would like to know, what is bothering the kid who left the ship happy, had a great time planet side, and suddenly won't talk after disappearing for two minutes in front of the shuttle." He doesn't look at her but continues to look at the controls and fly the shuttle. His tone however suggests to Kate he knows something and is not going to let go.

Her heart is beating so fast in her chest she swears he can hear it. She has got to get him off this topic. "20 questions. Do you have any family?"

"A brother Sam and a nephew." Kirk responds. "What happened in front of the shuttle?"

"I tried to pee." She says playing the game but getting a little defensive. "Who are my grandparents?"

"George and Winona." He answers and immediately asks, "What happened before you tried to pee?"

"You came around the corner." She says quickly

"_Gotcha. You are lying pretty girl."_ Kirk thinks to himself but tries to get her to admit it. "Nope. Can't lie in 20 questions. When I came around the shuttle you said you were trying to pee. What happened before that?"

"Same difference. Are you trying to call me a liar? Nothing happened OK. Nothing now drop it. I hate this game." She says defensively but the damage has been done and she knows Kirk knows something. They ride back to the ship and in silence.

As everyone disembarks, gathering their stuff Jim grabs O'Neill's arm. "Stay sharp. Something happened during the two minutes planet side she was alone that has totally freaked Kate out. I'll give you three guesses."

"Roger that." O'Neill says and they all go back to their quarters.

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

"I'm gonna take a shower before bed." Kate announces sleepily and goes into the bathroom turning on the shower.

Kirk immediately goes into her room and begins to rummage through drawers and the closet patting down everything. He feels like shit violating her privacy but he is obligated to protect not only her but the lives of his crew. He is sure the Jedi have something to do with the sudden mood change and doesn't plan on getting caught with his pants down again. Her closet comes out clean along with all her clothes. He sits on the bed trying to think back to when he was a kid. "Where did I hide shit I didn't mom finding?" He remembers hiding things between the drawers but these are more trays with no space between them. "No roof top ledge, loose floor boards, spaces between the furniture," he checks off looking around the room until his eyes fall on the air vent. "Bingo." He says crossing the room and takes the cover off the air vent. He gingerly feels inside and nothing. He remembers her story from earlier and after rising on his toes to reach deeper in the vent, finds the cigarras and currency. He takes her stash into the living room throws it on the coffee table and waits for Kate to come out.

"I had so much fun tonight." Kate says happily coming out of the bathroom. "Can we" She starts but sees her items on the table and Kirk scowling from the couch. "You broke into my room?" She says hotly. "You said that was my room. I don't go sniffing around your room looking through your stuff."

"And the expectation of privacy is always under my discretion. Your behavior tonight had me concerned so your privacy was revoked." He states in a matter of fact tone. He leans forward gesturing at the items on the table. "Stole these shopping? At that store you just needed ten minutes in?"

"No." She flatly denies but then realizes the only other place she has been is on the Enterprise. She did not want him thinking she was stealing from the crew. That icky feeling is coursing all through her body and no squirming will make it go away.

"Want to revise that statement young lady." Kirk asks coolly.

She was caught red handed. She looks around the room desperately trying to think of something but can't. She goes with the truth well sort of. "Yes, I lifted the money from two people while John and Ronin were looking at music. The cigarras were an afterthought." Silently to herself she thanks God she didn't take off her clothes in her bedroom. If he had found the comlink stuffed in her pocket the conversation would be headed in a whole 'nother direction.

"You were trying to smoke in front of the shuttle." He states thinking that was the reason for her odd behavior rubbing his face with his hands. It doesn't surprise him too much. He was trying it at 12 but it never stuck. "Tomorrow we will see Bones for something for withdrawal," he states thinking this is causing the mood swings. "And then back down to the colony so you can give this to the store clerk. They will be able to give it back to the owners hopefully."

"No!" She screams running over to the couch and dropping to her knees in front of him. Kate is panicking. If she goes to the colony Zala Tsu is there. It would solve the problem of getting her the Holocron but Kirk is not going to let her out of his sight for a minute. There would definitely be a conflict when he saw Zala Tsu. Kate isn't sure she wants to leave Kirk but she is definitely sure she doesn't want to see Zala Tsu.

Kirk mistakes her reaction for embarrassment at being caught. "I will NEVER condemn you for things you had to do before you came here. EVER. Understand and know that, but once you started living under my roof the rules changed. I can't let this go and pretend it didn't happen Kate. I will buy you anything you need. It's my job as your parent, but I also can't let you go around pick pocketing and stealing." He says without anger in his voice. He gets up and starts pacing the room.

"Never again. I promise. Swear to God." She begs crawling up on the couch.

Kirk crosses his arms and stares at her from across the room. "You're grounded. No telepresentor, PADD or hanging out after school for a week. School, home, bed. Now go to sleep. We have things to do tomorrow." Kirk walks into his room to change. He hears her crying but knows he can't comfort her. She is not crying because she is upset but only because she was caught. Eventually he hears her crawl in bed and the crying stops. He needs a drink. He comms Bones and they two of them sit down in Kirk's living room with a bottle of whiskey. Jim tells Bones everything. Bones assures Jim he is doing the right thing and both men retire for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes. This is the second to last chapter of this story in the series. I plan to do another long one but I need to be inspired. Any TREK ideas. Maybe one day they can zip to visit Han but those guys are really busy right now Any ideas about Kate/Kirk will be appreciated. I have started the prologue for Kirk and Lauren to see how this all started. Thanks for reading. Also I have created a poll to figure out what to do with Lauren Kirk and will leave an epilogue chapter pending the results. Leave a response by going to my profile to find the poll. I will go with majority rules to either be a family or stay a single father. Leave any thoughts.

CH14 REPROCUSSIONS

Kate wakes up and sees the clock read 0500 hours. She crawls out of bed to see Kirk still asleep. She walks to his door and stares at him unsure what to do. If she does not give Zala Tsu the Holocron she will come for it. Kate knows this for a fact. This could possibly hurt the Enterprise and Kirk. If she gives the Holocron to Zala Tsu she knows she won't see Kirk again. Her intense stare wakes him up. Kate turns quickly to leave.

"Come here." He says lifting the covers up on the bed. "It's way too early." She hesitates for a minute and then turns back around. She wants to feel safe if only for a minute and this could be the last time she is with him alone. Kate walks into his room and slides in bed. He wraps his arms around her and she feels so safe and warm. She relaxes her head on his outstretched arm and feels him tuck his other arm firmly around her waist. She enjoys the embrace. "Your mom and I used to do this every Saturday and Sunday morning." He says sleepily with his eyes closed. "Sometimes we stayed like this 'til noon or later. Safe and warm." He kisses the top of her head. She can feel his warm breath on her neck and imagines what it would have been like if her mom never left. They would all be so different. They might have even been happy like the O'Neill's. She misses her mom more now with Kirk than she ever did when she was alone.

"What does that means safe and warm? You've said that every time something bad has happened to try and make me feel better. You said it when I first woke up in Sick Bay and when the Jedi escaped. Why? What does it mean?"

Kirk is kind of amazed she remembered that detail but she is a Kirk. "Well I was once in a bad situation as a kid. I was cold and hungry and scared. I remember thinking that all I wanted was to be safe and warm again. It became my goal. When I finally got out of that situation and woke up at home I felt safe and warm. Dunno, I guess it made me feel good then and I wanted you to feel that way when you were scared."

"Like now." Kate says fighting back a tear and he kisses her head again.

"Yeah baby like now. But don't be scared. I'll be there every step of the way no matter what." Kirk confirms with a big squeeze. At that moment she decides to tell him everything about the Jedi and the Holocron. Against her better judgment she is beginning to trust her dad. She thinks for a minute about how to broach the topic. "How do you make an impossible decision?" She asks with a shaking voice.

"I don't think about it." He says simply. "I just go with my gut at decision time. Maybe it's not the best way but things have always worked out for me." Kate decides to take his advice. She closes her eyes and doesn't think about her problem for the moment. The comlink is OFF and across the room. It will be there when they get up. She simply enjoys the moment and accidently falls back to sleep.

She is woken up at 0830 hours by Jim shaking her slightly. "Baby, I gotta go to the bridge for a few minutes. While I'm gone let's get ready for today and get it all over with." He says referring to Sick Bay and the colony.

"Can we do that?" She asks. "Move forward."

"Of course. You can't go back only forward." He says and walks out. She lies in bed and thinks about this. Today is going to suck she decides. She gets up and goes to her room seeing her pants from last night. She takes the comlink out and decides to go with her gut. She will tell Kirk what's going on when she gets all the details.

"Master Tsu where do you want to meet?" Kate asks into the comlink.

"My pet, I was waiting for your call. You have held us up long enough. Beam down to the colony now so that we can bring the Holocron to the Jedi and win this war against the Yuuzhan Vong." She states agitated but trying to use a calm tone.

"How is this going to work? The Captain will be there. I can't get down there alone. Can't I just leave it somewhere and you get it? I know if you tell Luke and Han where I am when you get back they will come get me when they are able. That way no one gets hurt." Kate suggests but Zala Tsu can sense Kate's fear of them. Zala Tsu knows for certain through the Force that Kate feels more for this Captain than she does for the Jedi cause at this minute. She must change Kate's mind. The Holocron is nothing without Kate to operate it.

"You can stay if you choose with the Captain my pet." Zala Tsu purrs "But you are signing both of your death warrants."

"If you try to hurt us." Kate threatens but Zala Tsu laughs.

"Stupid ignorant child, Jedi do not kill their own but your Captain," she lets her voice trail off. "Your precious Captain does not understand the ways of the Force. He hates it. He loathes it. He won't open his mind to learn anything about it. What do you think he will think of you being so strong in it my pet. He imprisoned us for it and will do the same to you. Your mother told me the real story. She confessed once that upon becoming pregnant he became enraged at the thought of his offspring being a Jedi. That is why she had to leave."

Kate doesn't believe Zala Tsu but she has seen Kirk's irrational side towards the Force. He does mentally shut off when she has brought up the Jedi. Suddenly this little nagging doubt begins to scream for attention in her head. Zala Tsu senses the change in Kate and continues. "Their doctor does not know how to test for midi-chlorians here, but they did on Risa. When you get to a facility and they find out do you think he will allow you to stay?" Zala Tsu asks icily.

She knows so many details that Kate's head begins to hurt. How would she know the name of the planet for one, if some of what she is saying isn't true? Kate allows the little nagging doubt to grow in her mind. "Kirk just doesn't understand the Jedi yet, but I know if," Kate starts and then Zala Tsu sends her heading spinning.

"No. Jim can never know. He will not understand." Lauren Kirk's voice says over the comlink followed by a series of crackles and static. Zala Tsu knows she has Kate where she needs her to be. "Do you know that voice my pet? It is the voice of your mother's last instructions to us before we found left." Zala lies playing back a portion of Lauren's conversation taped years ago from Risa. It does the trick and sends Kate's head spinning. "What sweet words did he tell you about their last night? Your mother tried to stay but when she confessed her Jedi heritage he threw her out and never looked back."

"You're lying. He loved her." She says fiercely but her own mother's words are ringing in her head. "_Why would you say that mom?_" She asks silently allowing fear and doubt to cloud her judgment.

"Believe what you will my pet but think about how fiercely he has protected you. If he loved this woman so much would he not love his own offspring from her? Use the Force and search deep. He is not to be trusted. Choose your precious Captain my pet and take your chances with him. Do you not think he will discard you especially when he finds out you have had the Holocron the entire time? You, the only JEDI who can activate a door capable of connecting the universe, will be protected by this man. His species is not ready for that knowledge. They wage war with everyone not like them. Their kind is filled with hate and will destroy anything foreign to them. Take your chances but know that you will be alone from the minute you confess until all time." Zala Tsu threatens. To push her over the edge Zala Tsu adds, "And when Han Solo comes looking for you and finds out your fate…..He will kill Kirk."

Kate's heart is racing. Zala Tsu has to be wrong but what if she is right. Kirk hates all Jedi and things related to them. What will he do if she confesses to him now? She knows Han has killed people for far lesser crimes in the past. He would kill Kirk without a second thought if he found out Kirk hurt her. "I will comm you when I get to the colony later this afternoon." Kate says buying time to think and turns the comlink OFF. She must come up with another plan. One that does not involve letting Kirk know what she really is or could be with actual training. She walks into the living room and picks up the Holocron. "How can you open up the universe?" She asks it turning it over in her hands. She decides to reach out with the Force and see what she can find. The Holocron starts to move in her hands and the more she concentrates it begins to glow. Out of the center a blueprint appears. The blueprint looks like the technical drawing for the device they used to travel from Sky River to the Milky Way but also much more. She feels more than knows that these plans could open up the universe for travel like nothing before it. Galaxies connected for trade, exploration and conquest. Kate opens her eyes breaking her limited connection with the Force and its implications start to sink in. Yeah this device can take her home but she realizes it can also bring things from home here. This galaxy definitely is not ready for the Yuuzhan Vong. Zala Tsu cannot get her hands on it but she has to have it to leave. Suddenly a thought pops in her head. If she is the only one that can activate it how would anyone know if she made a copy? She runs to the replicator and instantly a fake Holocron is sitting there. It definitely will not pass for the real one but at a passing glance it might hold up in the dark. "You only need to work for a second," Kate says putting the original back on Kirk's desk. She stuffs the fake in the backpack Sam helped her buy in the store. She was a fool for thinking she could completely trust this man. He may like her but he loved her mom. Loved her enough to marry her and want to share his life with her and look how that turned out. How long were they together before she had to leave? A month. Few years. That definitely beats the limited time she has spent with Kirk. Kirk cannot know her plans, but she needs to find a way for him to be the one to save her ass if this plan works. She quickly writes a note explaining the situation but not the Holocron to Kirk and sends it to him via PADD. She does not know this Federation and what they might do with this knowledge. The Holocron has been safe for 12 years on his desk and that's where it and her knowledge of it will remain.

READY ROOM

"Captain, I have been receiving strange transmissions since last night." Uhura reports. "They are like static bursts and only run for less than a minute. I have given copies to Engineering and tactile but no one can decipher them."

"Keep working on it." Kirk says. "I know the Jedi are trying to contact Kate." He looks at the communication burst but can't make heads or tails of it either. They must be trying to hack the Enterprise's communications array. I want to know what those bastards want before Kate does."

"Aye Sir," Uhura says and goes back to her work station.

"Any sign of them on the surface of the colony or in orbit." Kirk asks crossing his arms and leaning back in his command chair looking out the view port.

"No Captain, but unless they ignite their engines we could not tell them from another vessel on the surface." Spock informs Jim.

Jim pushes up from his chair and walks to the turbo shaft off the bridge. "Mr. Spock you have the bridge. I will be in Sick Bay." Kirk walks off the bridge to get Kate.

SICK BAY

"Now you are going to have to come daily for this." McCoy injects a hypo spray into her neck. "Withdrawal is tricky. It is best to get this the same time everyday for the next month."

"I am not a drug addict. It's a cigarras. You can get them anywhere. They are not illicit." Kate states pissed but with a whinny tone. She is glad that her nervousness was interpreted wrong by the Captain but this is going way too far. "Besides you have to want to stop and I am not necessarily sure I want to. It's more like a recreational thing." She says the last sentence like she is choosing between soccer and tennis for an extra-curricular activity. "I only smoke when I am stressed and the last week has been a little rough."

Her naivety infuriates Bones. "Get a new hobby." He snaps back. "A child your age," he starts but Kate rolls her eyes disgusted with the situation. She has more pressing concerns that tobacco addiction.

"Katherine!" Kirk's sharp voice makes her sit straighter and look at him. "Don't want the hypo fine. But you will not be smoking on my ship. The average cigarette contains about what, 15 drags Bones?" Kirk asks staring Kate in the eyes.

"About right." Bones confirms.

"So take the hypo or not. I don't care if you want to do things the hard way. It will lessen the cravings but either way you WILL mentally choose not to light up because each time I, or my crew, reports you with one I will tan your ass for the average puffs regardless if it's the first or last drag. Make your choice." Kirk offers and Kate is the first to look away. He has got to get control of this situation and her rebellious nature. Very soon the Jedi threat will be gone and she will need to adjust to her new life on the Enterprise. Kirk may have been absent for the first 12 years of her life but he is primed and ready to make sure she doesn't make the same mistakes for the next 12 years whether she likes it or not. Kirk and Bones walk across the room leaving Kate sitting on the bed to contemplate Jim's words.

"It's not going to be that easy Jim if she really likes it. She's gonna challenge you. Be prepared." Bones warns.

"Every Damn day." Kirk says and walks back to Kate. "Are you ready to go to the colony?"

"No." She says sliding off the table and walking out the door to the transporter room with him. Kate is desperately trying to think of a way to stop him from taking her to the colony. She has the Holocron in her backpack ready to use if needed to negotiate for Kirk's life or just get rid of it. As they turn the corner to transporter room twelve Kirk gets commed. He points to the transported pad and Kate begrudgingly steps onto a circle for beaming.

"Kirk here." He says in his official command voice stopping before stepping on the transporter pad.

"Sir. I think you might want to come to the bridge before going down to the colony." Lt. Uhura says. "I've found something out about those transmissions from last night." Kirk frowns at Kate and motions for her to step off the transporter pad.

"Be there in five Lieutenant. Kirk out". He then turns to Kate. "Wait for me in our quarters. I'll be there as soon as I can." He walks out of the transporter room to the bridge. This is Kate's chance. It is now or never. She walks out of the transporter room and into the turbo shaft; however, instead of their quarters she has a different destination.

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Kirk walks to the bridge and finds Uhura tense. She immediately starts to relay the information. "Sir, the transmissions are definitely from the Jedi. When I triangulated the transmissions location, I discovered they were being sent to the colony when you were there. Today there was another burst during our last conference on the Bridge. They were definitely meant for Kate. She is the only one who has been in both places while the message is being sent."

"Sonofabitch." He says hitting the console with his fist. "She must smuggled a communication device on board." He says activating his comm unit but before he contacts her Spock informs him of the Jedi ship .

"Sir, I am detecting an energy signature rising from between the planet and the moon. It appears the Jedi ship was using the gravitational forces between the plant and moon to hide from our sensors." Spock explains.

"Those bastards have been sitting there the while time." Kirk says taking his command seat. "Mr. Sulu, bring us on a course to intercept." Kirk takes command. "Game on assholes. Let's finish this once and for all people. If we can safely take the ship fine but be prepared Mr. Sulu to fire if engaged."

"Aye Sir," Sulu says and lays the course. As the Enterprise nears the Jedi ship Rogan detects them on his scanner. He sends several warning shots while he makes the calculations for the jump to light speed.

Cargo Bay Enterprise

At the same time Kirk is stepping on to the bridge to speak with Uhura, Kate is sneaking down into the cargo hold of the Enterprise. She prays she learned how to use the transporter correctly because she will only have one shot at this. "Master Zala Tsu, I have slipped away from the Captain and am preparing to transport to your vessel. Stand by." Kate announces not bothering for a response. Kate sets the controls for beaming to the Jedi ship with a three second delay. Her finger hesitates over the energize button wondering if she shouldn't have told Kirk everything. But it is too late now. The course has been set and she can only hope that once the ship takes off, Chekov can beam her back before they jump to hyperspace. She looks around one last time at her current home and takes a deep breath. Kate depresses the button and runs to the cargo pad. A swirl of lights and a moment later, Kate is on the Jedi ship.

Zala Tsu walks over to Kate with the grace of a cat saying, "Abeloth will cherish you my pet when you deliver the Holocron to her. You are giving her the universe." Zala Tsu strokes her cheek with her long fingers and Kate can barely suppress the shiver of revulsion she feels from the contact. "Where is it?" She asks staring Kate in the eyes.

"_Stay calm and show your Sabacc face_." Kate tells herself as she swings the backpack off her shoulder and opens it slightly for Zala Tsu to see the Holocron.

"Who is Abeloth?" Kate asks trying to keep a steady tone buy time to make the call to Chekov to beam her back to the Enterprise. She swings the bag back on her shoulder. She cannot let the Sith Jedi know her plan.

"Abeloth is the Lady of the Sith. The one, who everyone will serve," Zala Tsu says grabbing Kate by the chin roughly "or die." Zala Tsu laughs at the thought of how she has played this child. Kate is consumed by rage and summons the Force to push Zala Tsu away from her. The Force moves Zala Tsu backwards a few feet but not far enough to do any good. Anger flashes in her eyes and she directs the Force on Kate shoving her into the far wall. Kate hits the wall hard and slumps to the deck.

"Luke will stop you." Kate says getting up but suddenly the ship shakes like it has been hit by something throwing everyone from their feet.

Da-Mu-Ka's head impacts a bulkhead with a sickening thud and drops to the floor. Blood is trickling from his temple and he is not breathing. Zala Tsu hisses in anger and walks to the copilot seat next to Rogan.

"We cannot make the jump to hyperspace. The hyper-motivator has blown out." Rogan reports fingers flying over the controls as the Enterprise looms into his viewport. "They are firing. Set shields to maximum." Rogan demands as Zala Tsu tries to implement his command. Just as she raises the shields, four proton torpedoes are launched from the Enterprise.

"Dad! Dad! Stop. I am on the ship." Kate screams into the communicator she has attached to her shirt.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes. This is the last chapter of this story in the series. I plan to do more all under the umbrella title Kirk Family Chronicles. I have been working on some short stories involving single events on the Enterprise. I am almost ready for another long one but I need to be inspired. Any TREK ideas. J Any ideas about Kate/Kirk will be appreciated. I have started the prologue for Kirk and Lauren to see how this all started. Thanks for reading. Also I have created a poll to figure out what to do with Lauren Kirk and will leave a final 16th chapter pending the results. Leave a response by going to my profile to find the poll. I will go with majority rules to either be a family or stay a single father. Leave any thoughts.

Ch15 END GAME

ENTERPRISE BRIDGE : seconds before Katie's transmission

"Captain, it appears the Jedi shuttle is firing weapons and attempting to escape into hyper space." Spock says.

Kirk sits erect and ready for battle in his Captain's chair. He is going to eliminate this Jedi threat once and for all. "Mr. Sulu bring the Enterprise to bearing 6.591 and fire when in range. I want that ship disabled or destroyed. It can't be allowed to leave this system." Kirk orders as Sulu swings the Enterprise into a wide circle on a direct course with the Jedi ship. The Jedi ship may have superior speeds in a long distance chase but as predicted the Enterprise is more agile and is in position within seconds."

Sulu releases four proton torpedoes at the enemy vessel. "Firing proton torpedoes Captain." He reports calmly.

"Captain stop firing. Kate is on board." Uhura yells as the missiles streak form the Enterprise. She replays her message for Alpha crew to hear as they watch the torpedoes explode on the Jedi ship.

It takes a moment for Kirk to register what Uhura has said. "Katherine Kirk is not aboard the Enterprise." Spock confirms running a ship wide scan looking for her to confirm Lt. Uhura's message. Kirk has to mentally remember to breath. All the air has been sucked out of his lungs as he watches the explosions rock the Jedi shuttle before his eyes.

The impacts from the torpedoes knock Kate to the ground and she blacks out for a second. When she opens her eyes the communicator lay across the room from the force of her fall. She sees Zala Tsu and Rogan lying dead at the controls. A bulkhead crushed them and blood trickles down their mouths and onto the ruined control panel. Kate shakes her head and quickly gets to her feet. With the rocking of the ship Kate knows she does not have long before it's destroyed or boarded. She prays for the boarding so she can salvage the ship, but with Sulu's excellent aim and the shields failing she doesn't think it is likely. She runs to her bunk grabbing the bag with the meager belongings she came on board with and slings it over her shoulder. On the way back to the bridge she grabs the pilot's jacket off the hook.

"Sulu set course 1.629" Kirk orders Sulu to cut the ship off from their current course.

"Aye Sir," Sulu responds imputing the coordinates.

"Captain their shields are failing. Hull integrity is down to 50%. I'm detecting an energy build up in the aft section of the ship." Spock report causes Kirk's pulse to rapidly increase.

"The ship is gonna blow." Kirk says as Spock simultaneously responds "The vessel is set to explode."

Kirk has a sinking feeling in his stomach. If he can't contact Kate to turn on the communicator she will die. He taps the communicator on his shirt asking, "Kate. Katie. Do you hear me?" When he has no response he turns his attention to his communication officer. "Uhura tap into their internal communications. Broadcast on an open frequency so she can respond if she has lost the communicator." Kirk orders but Uhura had already established the link before his words were finished.

"Done. Open channel." She says before he can take a breath.

"Kate the ship is coming apart. Activate the communicator so we can beam you over." Kirk directs from his chair. He is sitting but his body is rigid with tension and concern about her safety. Instead of the relaxed calm he assumes 90% of the time in the captain's seat; he is poised to jump up at any second as if to reach out and physically grab her. He silently curses himself for not being there at her side now. "_Don't panic baby girl. We've got you."_ He says to himself trying to calm down.

"Wait a second," she yells and gives a little cough. The Enterprise bridge crew hears cracks and pops from metal and electrical systems coming apart. Sparks are flying and thick dark gray smoke is slowly filling the bridge of the ship. The acrid, electrical burning smell is strong and she crinkles her nose to try and block it.

Kirk leans forward slightly in his chair processing her statement. "You don't have a second. Activate now." He orders clenching his jaw shut to avoid screaming and causing her to panic. A long moment goes by without her responding. "Kate".

"Yeah. I'm almost ready. I need to get a few things." She quickly scans the cabin for anything useful. This is a sinking ship and she has only a minute to salvage what she can from her old life to keep in this new one. Zala Tsu's light saber rolls across the decking and she gathers it up sticking it in her pants. She grabs a deck of Sabacc cards, a bottle of Whyren's Reserve whiskey, and pack of Kubaz cigarras off the table in the back. She runs to the nav com and rips out the hard drive sending a shower of sparks across the console.

"Put on the comm!" Kirk orders in an authoritative tone reserved for those times someone is panicking and needs a cooler head to think the situation through. "We don't have time baby. The ship is coming apart. We need to lock on to your signal."

"Hull breach eminent" Spock confirms.

"Chekov." Kirk says through clenched teeth.

"Sir, I'm having twouble locking on to her signal. She needs to activate the communicator for a lock." Chekov says with his fingers flying over the controls.

"Kate. Stop what you are doing and get the communicator. Baby we need you to activate it for a lock." He repeats one more time in a patient but demanding tone.

"OK. Just another minute." She says hurriedly but without a trace of panic in her voice. She runs to the weapons lockers and stuffs blasters, charging packs, and comlinks in the bag. As an afterthought she grabs a medkit with Bacta patches for Bones as a piece offering for the broken nose. A violent shutter causes Kate to rethink her salvaging plans.

"Activate the sensor Katherine. Now!" Kirk yells barely containing the rage and panic in his voice.

The ship is making a low groan as the stress on the metal begins to slowly buckle under the immense pressure of space. Kate grabs the communicator from the floor and depresses the sensor. "Ready" she says but before she can finish the words Chekov has initiated the transport.

"Keptin I have a lock." He says. Almost simultaneously with his words the ship implodes crushing the hyperdrive causing it to explode in a fiery show of sparks, flames, and metal debris.

Kirk's chest tightens as the explosion fills the screen. "_Kate_" he screams silently in his head but as the Captain he has to hold it together. She did not come from across the universe to die in front of his eyes. Kate is constantly telling him to trust the Force and he prays she is right. The Force brought her to him for a reason. He knows his crew has never let him down. "Chekov?" He states with an edge to his voice that only his closest friends know is laced with panic.

Chekov looks at the Captain and replies, "Got her. Transporter woom twelve Sir." Kirk flies from his chair and is on the way to the transporter room before Chekov can exhale. Chekov visibly sinks into his seat as the adrenaline courses out of his body. This was a true test of his skills and he knew that if he has been a millisecond slower Kate would have died. He was so confident at the moment but now the what if's run rampant in his mind. Losing her would have destroyed Kirk and Chekov would never have been able to look him in the eyes again. If he wasn't feeling his heart racing with the decrease in adrenaline he might have taken a moment to be angry for the position she put him in. He steals a look at Sulu who is coming down from his sudden surge of adrenaline after realizing his shot had so crippled the ship containing the Captain's daughter. The normally steely helmsman, who never blinks in a fight, has his hands in his head breathing heavy coming off this own adrenaline rush. Sulu knows Chekov is looking at him and utters "I hate Jedi."

Kirk does not remember entering or exiting the turbo shaft. Nor does he remember the full out run from the turbo shaft to the transporter room. The first thing he remembers from that day after the battle is Kate standing on the transporter pad with a slight smile. He rushes up to the pad and she falls into his open arms.

She lays her head on his shoulders and says, "We did it. I knew you would come. I never doubted it." Kirk pulls her out of his arms to give her a kiss and then crushes her to his chest again.

"Dawson," Kirk says seeing him walk into the room "take her to Sick Bay for a medical exam." Kirk releases her and stands up holding her hand. "I'll meet you there Kate. I have to tie up a few loose ends."

"Go." She says happily. "I am fine and don't need a doctor. I need to," Kate begins to protest but a sharp look from Kirk silences her immediately. She was surprised his greeting was so warm. He was taking the news surprisingly well that she had jumped his ship, onto an enemy vessel, and almost been killed but survived. Kirk managed to surprise her and that didn't happen often. Maybe she could tell him about her being a Jedi after all. She sees John and Joanna on the way and hugs Joanna. John takes her bags and tells her he will see her later tonight. Kate happily walks with Dawson to Sick Bay proud of the difference she made today. Kirk will definitely see she is not the 12 year old kid he thinks she is. Kate patiently sits while McCoy runs scans and bitches about the Kirk's having a death wish. Bones gets a comm from Kirk and walks away to talk for a minute. The day is going surprisingly well until Jack shows up and he doesn't have his characteristic smile or a witty comment upon seeing her. He grabs her arm and pulls her out of Sick Bay despite Bones questions. Jack says nothing from Sick Bay to the Captain's quarters and abruptly opening the door and says, "In."

READY ROOM : occurring the same time Kate is in Sick Bay

"Sensor scans show no life forms or pods were ejected from the Jedi ship. Salvage crews are combing the wreckage for anything that may be useful in reverse engineering their technology Captain." Spock reports to him and the assembled Alpha crew.

"Captain, I have figured out how your offspring appeared on the Jedi ship. Since they did not have beaming technology available to them it was quite a mystery on how they abducted your daughter. Upon further investigation I have learned that a transporter in cargo bay six was activated moments before we detected the Jedi ship leaving orbit." Spock reports.

Kirk takes a minute to wrap his head around this new information. "She transported onto their ship." He says stunned.

"Sir," Uhura shoves a PADD in front of him with a message scribbled on it. "You need to read this." Kirk takes the PADD and glances down at the message. "I found this immediately after you left the bridge for transporter room twelve Sir. I was looking to see if the Jedi sent a distress call when I found it."

Kirk reads the message.

_Dear Dad,_

_ I am so sorry about this but I have to get to the Jedi and try to stop them before they hurt you or the Enterprise. They told me we came here to look for a way to save my galaxy. Things have gotten way off our original plan. I have used the Force and decided to let it guide me down the path it chooses. This path is with the Jedi. I need you to know though that Zala Tsu, Rogan, and Da-Mu- Ka are not true Jedi. I realized too late that they are Sith Jedi who serve the dark side of the Force. I fight for the light side of the Force with the Jedi Knights. It is my duty to try and stop them. This is between me and them. Not between you and them. I debated on telling you but you probably would have tried to stop me and that was not acceptable. Don't worry I have done this stuff before. __J I will be fine. If I need you I will call home. You are a great captain and hopefully if my plan works out I can tell you this in person. If for some reason I am unable to contact you and are forced to leave with the Jedi, I just wanted to tell you how great you were as a dad even for a short time. Mom was a fool for leaving. I hope this won't be the last time we speak but if it is I want you to know I am proud to be your daughter._

_ Love, Katie bug_

He has to read it again because he could not process it the first time around. When he is done he looks at his crew.

"Sir, she is only a child and was manipulated," Uhura tries to reason with Kirk.

"No. She planned some half cocked scheme that almost resulted in her death and danger to the Enterprise instead of coming to us for help. Fuck those Jedi and their missions." Kirk says pointing his finger at no one in particular. "She should have known better." He is livid and rises from his chair to go have a talk with Kate.

"Jim, they have brainwashed her into believing their ideals are legitimate. Jesus Christ she was wrong, but imagine waking up and someone telling you everything about the Federation and Star Fleet is a lie." Sulu reasons.

"Hell, I can take her being brainwashed by some fucking Jedi cult. I can. I can convince her they are wrong over time. But the screw she has loose thinking she is 25 instead of 12….. THAT needs to be fixed here and now. Kate saw this as a game or grand adventure and not a life or death situation. For Christ's sake she used a damn emoticon in the note." He says throwing the PADD on the table with a clink. "That smiley face shows exactly how serious she thought this was. She needs to fully understand her actions will have consequences from here on out." He says hotly walking out the door.

CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS

Kate sits on the couch crossed legged wiggling one foot so much the entire couch is shaking. Her foot stops and her body becomes stiff when she hears Jack talking to someone. She holds her breath trying to hear but the door slides open.

"Kirk I can explain." Kate says jumping off the couch but in one quick move Kirk has her over his knee and the first swat is applied. "Hey that hurts." Kate complains after the first one but like a drum the second one comes in a rhythmic motion. The spanking hurts. It hurts a lot but it is not like he is beating her. It's more of wounding her pride, taking her down a notch, and reminding her who is in charge. By the third one though her butt is getting sore. Like a pin prick on your finger. Except this would be like being pricked by the worst seamstress ever over and over. The tears start to well up in her eyes and she decides it's enough after four swats. "Stop Ok I'm sorry." She says and tries to push herself up but he is much stronger than her and holds her in place with his left arm across her back. Another swat comes down and although it is not in the same spot her ass is starting to really hurt even through her pants. "I've learned my lesson." She cries out swinging her hand back to cover her backside but he moves it out of the way.

"You could have been killed." He says anger in every word with swat six. "This was not a game or adventure." Kate attempts to say something but the next swat feels even harder and makes her bite her lip in an attempt to keep from crying but the tears start to slowly slide down her cheeks. "You are going to" swat "remember this lesson," swat "for a long time little girl." Kirk says ignoring Kate's tears on his pant leg as he spanks her for the tenth time.

"I won't do it again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cries trying to move anywhere off his lap but his grip is like a vice. Swats eleven and twelve have turned her ass a bright shade of crimson but thankfully she is being spanked with her pants on and not bare-assed. She can't even imagine how much more that would hurt. She is crying like a baby for swats thirteen and fourteen and can't even find the words to try and convince him to stop. She realizes she has pushed him past the point of reason.

"If you ever," swat "do this again," swat, "I swear you won't sit," swat, "for a week." swat. And then he stops. His hand is burning but not enough that it won't fade in 30 minutes or so. Her ass will probably take an hour or more before she can sit comfortably. Kirk feels like shit but she almost got herself killed and if the Jedi shuttle had been bigger the Enterprise might have taken damage. He could not let her strong willed nature endanger the lives of 400 people. She had to understand that there are consequences that don't involve just a harsh word. Adrenaline is pouring through his body. It started when he first learned she was on the ship he was engaging in battle. Next it was hearing her scream "Wait a second," defiantly from the ship when he commanded her to activate the comm signal for emergency beam out. To finally seeing that nervous smile she had on the transporter pad which he now knew was her expression for 'let him rant and this will be all over'. He had to teach her a lesson she would not forget anytime soon. Hearing her cry on his lap broke his heart. Kirk pulls her into his arms hugging her and says "You will never know how much more that hurt me than it did you. You scared me to death. I thought I killed you."

"You're on drugs if you think that hurt you." Kate says sniffing back her running nose and wiping her eyes on his shirt. Getting spanked was not necessarily a new thing to her. The whole over his knee was a new twist but Han had spanked her along with his own kids plenty of times when she lived with them. Kirk's spanking was bad but maybe not the worst. It did rival the time she refused to come home when Han called because she was 'too busy.' Now that was also a spanking. Prior to this incident Kate had grouped the men into two categories for punishment: Talking and action. Han's actions were typically swift, fast, and to the point whereas Kirk's tended to be more words, lectures, and threats. That is up until now. She definitely decided to get him back on the words track. "Look I know I deserved that, but next time let's talk about it before you decide to spank me." She says trying to lighten the situation only infuriating Kirk more.

"This is not a laughing matter." He says sitting her next to him on the couch but she flies up from the contact with the cushions. "You endangered yourself, my crew." He stares at her with the most serious glare she has ever seen and announces, "If you EVER do that again you'll wish I was as easy on you next time as I was right now. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He yells and she realizes he is going to take this dad thing all the way to the end. She is desperate to plead her case but smart enough to know that if she says a word he will spank her again and not blink an eye. She settles for a teary nod and sniffs back her running nose. "You will stay her until I come back and if you DARE think of leaving we will have another round of spankings until the message gets through. No more talking. No more grounding. If you fuck up you get spanked and we'll see how long it takes for you to think about breaking the rules again. You want to act like an impetuous three year then I'll treat you like one."

Kate nods and for the first time she realizes he only sees her as his kid. He doesn't realize she can handle crises and do her part. He only knows that he is the adult calling the shots and she is the kid supposed to be following them. She doesn't pretend to be an adult or convince him how wrong he is. For right now she is glad to be with him and rushes into his arms crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jim simply holds her and kisses her head.

Softly in a loving tone he says, "Baby my job is to keep you safe and I take that job very seriously. I'll be back later." He gives her a final squeeze and leaves. He needs a break from the situation but with her in his quarters he has nowhere to go to get his head together. He decides to see Bones, get a drink from his "medicinal store", and calm down. He is still ready to explode. For the first time in his life he may actually ask for a hypo spray.

Kate walks around the room because she really can't sit yet. She knows she isn't bruised but even the pants rubbing her ass hurts when she walks. Kate tries to turn on the telepresentor but nothing. The same goes for the PADD. She is left alone with her thoughts. After about 30 minutes Kate walks to the door and listens for sounds. Kate wants to talk to Kirk and explain why she did what she did. She gingerly touches the keypad and then applies enough pressure for the door to slide open. She starts to walk into the hall before she hears a voice to her right.

"If you take one step out of the room I will finish what your father started." O'Neill states for the first time without humor or sarcasm.

"I just," Kate says trying to choke back a sob.

"You're just lucky not to be my kid Kate." He says walking in front of the door to face her. "Ask John sometime. When I am at this point, he eats standing up and he's still living so count your blessings. Your actions were inexcusable." He says never raising his voice and but still using that drawl of his with ice on every word. Kate begins to cry holding the door. Jack softens briefly and says "I'll pass kid. We all make mistakes." He closes the door to the Captain's quarters.

What seem like hours later Kirk returns and Kate doesn't quite know what to say to him. He however comes in like nothing is wrong. "What up buttercup?" He says going into his room to change. The talk and medicinal shots of whiskey have returned him to an evener keel. "Hungry? I'm starved. Let's go to the mess hall and get dinner. Put your shoes on while I change."

Kate just stands there until he comes out. "Come on let's move it." He says clapping his hands.

"I think we need to talk." Kate finally says looking at him dumbfounded.

"About what?" He asks sliding on sneakers.

"You're acting like nothing happened. Ahh, you just can't do that every time you think I've done something wrong." Kate can't say the word spank.

Kirk instantly knows what's bothering her and is a little shocked that she doesn't want to talk about the Jedi incident instead. He realizes he found out what gets to her. She has learned over time that words don't hurt. She does what she wants to and damns the consequences. He knows now that she will just tune him out when he bitches and ride out the lecture or grounding until the next time. He is ready to make sure that she understands from the beginning who's in charge here. "What? Take you over my knee and spank you like a three year old." Kirk says in the same tone he uses when he orders breakfast and instantly sees on her face that icky feeling spreading throughout her body. "We are in this for the long haul sweetheart. I would love for this to be the last time you ever disobey me but I don't think that will be the case. You think a strong word and a scowl was sufficient here. You deserved a spanking and got one. And the next time when you do something wrong it will happen again so get used to it. Don't like it? Then follow the rules and it won't happen again. But it's done. It's over. Time to move on."

It was just too embarrassing to use the word spanking but Kate tries to talk to Kirk again and make him see her point. "But I'm 12 years old. I think that was,"

"Totally called for." He says gesturing his arms widely apart. "I am not going to apologize for disciplining you in a fashion that was appropriate for the situation. I don't care if you are 25 years old; if you do something that stupid again I will spank you at 25 years old like today. Period. End of story." Kirk confirms. "Now let's move on and get something to eat."

Kate follows him out of the room and towards the mess hall. Life could be worse, a lot worse she knows, and this could be a fun adventure until Han comes. She walks into the room and sees John, Ronin, Erika, Cameron, and Joanna eating together. She goes to take a step over there and Kirk grabs her collar pulling her to a table near the replicators. "Hey," she says as he sits her down. "Why can't I eat over there?" She asks.

"Because you are grounded for the next week so it's just you and me until then." He says walking over to get dinner. He comes back with what he says is meatloaf, mashed potatoes and broccoli.

"Are you serious? I thought that after, you know THAT, it was done it, over, time to move on." She says quoting him but Kirk just looks at her chewing slowly. She is slowly going out of her mind with him. He is not predictable like Han and Luke were. She directs her gaze down to the food. "The broccoli smells funny and has no taste." She announces and pushes it almost off her plate.

"Eat it anyways." He says taking a bite. "Now that the recent crisis is over, we are going to have to start getting on with a normal life. This means decent food and not pizza every night so eat your vegetables."

"_Game on._" She thinks as she picks listlessly at the broccoli. She is definitely going to have to get him off this Mr. Rules thing if she is going to survive here but she always enjoyed a challenge. She'll break him over time.

**** For you non-Star Wars geeks midi-chlorian were intelligent microscopic intelligent life forms that live symbiotically in all cells. The greater the number of midi-chlorians the stronger you are in the Force. This info is found in Wookiepedia.

Nav com = navigation computer


End file.
